Hardest
by 70sfan4life
Summary: JH. FINAL CHAPTER UP! It's Eric & Donna's wedding. What kind of celebration will it be? What happens to the cake? How does Will burn Fez? And does everyone live happily ever after? One more surprise is left. Thank you for all the support.
1. Chapter 1

Just another angstly little fic to resolve the show. Don't own, don't copy, don't sue…..You know the drill. Let me know what you think…

A boy named Steven

A girl named Katherine

Two kids, one house. The perfect life. That's what she wanted. No, those were the details. There was only one thing that she wanted. Him. What could she do. What could she have done. Nothing.

She knew why he stayed with her. He wasn't Bud. He wasn't WB. But now wasn't the time to turn into Red either. Eternal devotion to a stripper. No. That wasn't him. She knew. She always knew, even if he didn't say it.

The thing with Sam hurt her badly. It wasn't supposed to be like this. The fantasy was becoming her reality. The only place where there wasn't pain. Where there wasn't the hurt, the agony of what her world had become. Because if he was into cheap, blonde sluts – he would have picked Laurie years ago.

So, as fast as she appeared, Sam was gone. And so was her love. Her life. Her future. Her hope. Fez had helped. Temporarily. He was a distraction. A diversion. A self-imposed fascination to try to make her fairy tale dreams come true.

She knew she shouldn't think this way. But it was too easy. She had been abandoned. Again. By her family, her friends, her love. So if this was all there was, she wasn't going to prolong the agony.

The first pill was the hardest to swallow…

Smoke & beer. That's what he knew. And rock-n-roll. And cheap, meaningless sex. This was his dream. Every man's dream. The fantasy was becoming his reality. What was he supposed to do, that girly crap. Only caused trouble, that's what he learned.

Okay, maybe not so true. He loved her. Still did. But this was easier. He'd been hurt too many times. By Edna, Bud, his family, his friends. His reality had been too much pain, too much abandonment, too much rejection. And if it didn't happen, he made it happen.

That's why he didn't stay in Chicago to hear her excuses. He had made an effort. He went to Chicago. And look what that got him. He lost his love, his friend, his future, his life. His hopes and dreams. The ones he didn't dare have. And if he did have them, he wasn't going to share them. Not with anyone.

Certainly not with Sam. His "wife" who destroyed all the hope. No. Blaming her wasn't right. Then he was like Bud. Making excuses. Once she had appeared, he had a choice. He thought he did what was right. Responsible. For once. But it wasn't right. Not for him, not for her. And then Sam was gone. And there were no excuses. No distractions. Just emptiness and rage. Rage for feeling, rage for caring, rage to hide the love.

The first drink was always the hardest to pour….

Donna sat on the porch of the house she knew so well. It was her second home. It was her love's home. Things had changed, but stayed the same. She and Eric had grown. Together, apart. But they had grown up. Okay, maybe not "up" but adults. She smiled, thinking to herself one sequel and it was 1977 again, with light sabers and death stars. But they were together. Not like their friends. The group was no longer a group. It was horrible.

Eric had come back. But what had he come back to. They talked about it. Almost as much as their future. How had things gotten so messed up…did she blame Eric for it? Because things certainly did get messy after he left. No, she didn't blame him. But it was the event that everything came back to. That awful day when he left for Africa.

She knew what had to be done. They all had to take their heads out of their asses. Or at least so Red could plant his foot firmly up all six of their asses. Some more than others….

She had the summer before they went back to Madison. Before it was too late. If it wasn't already. Eric would help. He always would help. Or he's cut off. And he wouldn't go for that. Not again.

The first step was going to be the hardest….


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay…things are going to be a bit rocky here, but they WILL all work themselves out…Thanks for all the support_

Donna entered the Forman kitchen like she had so many times before. Only Eric was at the table, having a snack. Some things will never change. If only they can get to being back…

"Eric" she said barely above a whisper. Donna leaned over and gave him a kiss. Strong. On the mouth. Hoping like hell she wasn't going to have to explain every detail in her plan to him. Hoping that he would agree.

"what's wrong" he knew that something had been troubling her since her semester break started. At first he thought it was just stress from finals. But it was something more.

"oh god, are you pregnant?"

"no, bite your tongue"

Eric tried not to be relieved, but the tension was broken by their laughter.

"Eric, we have to help them. We can be supportive and just sit here. But we'll watch our two best friends destroy themselves."

"Donna, I'm not sure that we can do anything. This time, it might really be over"

"Did you think that when I went to California?"

"Yeah"

"And what did you do. You had to do something. You knew you had to do something. But it was our friends that helped you get there. To save us. But now, we're all they have left. So if we don't do something, aren't we just saying goodbye to them too. I don't think they can survive without the other one."

"You know this isn't going to be easy"

Donna smiled, knowing that he was going to agree to help reunite Jackie & Hyde. "Nothing worth having ever is"

Eric walked over to his lifelong love and slowly put his arms around her. "I know we have to help them. Ultimately, it's their decision. But they belong together. And I'm worried about them. Hyde's drinking himself into…Bud. And Jackie…"

"When do we start"

Jackie searched her bag for the envelope she knew was in there. She saw the thirty or so pills that she had bought earlier that day. She wasn't sure that she'd have the courage to do this on her own…so she picked up the phone and dialed a number she had memorized so many years ago.

The phone ran in the basement. Hyde had staggered home a few minutes ago. His latest fling was not with him. Fling. Might be too strong of a word he thought. Oh well. It was better than. Oh, who was he kidding, nothing in this was good and he was alone tonight.

He picked up the phone in order to make the infernal ringing stop. He was just about to hang up when he heard a soft voice on the other end. A voice that sent a dagger through his already broken heart.

"Hi"

Hyde closed his eyes. He didn't need this now. Not tonight. He was going to have those dreams again. The ones where they were together. And the ones where she's taken from him. Driven away. Like how he drove her away. Pushed. To save himself. To save her. Loving her from a distance was safer. Miserable, lonely, horrible, but safer. The only one that hurt was himself. And he was used to that.

"what do you want Jackie, I've had a long day"

he heard a sniffle on the other line. Crap, he thought. She's crying. Again. I'm not going to do anything. I've done that.

"Is Donna there?"

"Probably, I just got home and I'm not running all over to find her & Forman doing the deed"

"Okay. Well when you see her, tell her I called"

"Whatever" Talking to her only made things worse.

"Goodbye Steven" She hung up the phone. She knew what she was going to do now. She lined up all of her pills and swallowed them, with a vodka chaser. She arranged everything in her apartment so that it would be easy to remove later. With her body, she thought. She looked at the picture of the two of them together that she had kept by her bed for so many years and placed it next to the note she had written that afternoon. Saying goodbye.

She was starting to get sleepy….and then the pain would be gone

He didn't like her tone. He didn't like the tears AND the tone. Something was different; something was wrong. And it wasn't the normal wrong. It was really wrong. He wondered if he could find Donna. She could see what was going on with her. If she was okay. No, he can't still care. Caring is the problem. Loving is the problem. Oh hell, he wasn't going to get any sleep now as it was. He started up the stairs to find Donna. So she can check on his doll……


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you like the story. Remember that we haven't hit the plateau yet with the plot._

Hyde came up the stairs to the kitchen. His buzz was quickly leaving him. Oh well, he thought…I'll fix that with some film later. He found Eric & Donna in the kitchen, making some cookies. And looking too damn cute. It was always too easy for them. Not like him & his doll…

"Hey Hyde, want some of these" Eric looked at his friend thinking, man, how am I going to even bring Jackie up. It wasn't exactly his favorite topic of conversation and now he was going to do something nice. For the devil.

"Sure" Hyde grabbed three cookies and went over to the fridge to grab a beer. They were out of beer. He must have drank that earlier. Whoops. Have to remember to replenish the supply before Red had a fit. He grabbed a pop instead.

"What's going with you two tonight? Staying in to see if you can turn Forman into the Pillsbury Dough Boy?" The sarcasm would never leave him as he took his regular seat at the kitchen table. But he came up here for something else. "Oh, Donna. Jackie called before. She, um, was looking for you. It sounded important. Something about her hot rollers and your record collection…" That should do it. Not let on that he's concerned but get her over there just the same.

"She'd do it too. Oh God, what if I'm too late…..Eric, I'll see you later. Bye Hyde" Donna grabbed her coat and ran out the side door, but not before looking at Eric with a gentle nudge to use this natural opening to start things with Hyde. He nodded in response.

Eric sat down at the table across from Hyde. "So, you talked to Jackie?"

"Forman, don't."

"Why not. When I left, you were going to propose. Now, you guys barely speak."

"I wasn't going to propose. I was going to tell her we were going to get married"

"What's the difference?"

"Proposing is immediate. Getting married is more vague. Gives you more time"

"Not really"

"Maybe not. but it would have given me more control of the situation"

"Is this what this is about. Control? Hyde, part of loving someone is giving yourself over to someone. Not just acting for yourself."

"I know. And look where that got me. Chicago, Sam, losing Jackie."

"You still love her, don't you?"

"I never told you that."

"You don't have to. If you really wanted her gone, no matter what you've said, you would have left town. You never left. You tried to drive her away, treated her like crap, married a stripper, slept with everything with a heartbeat, drank yourself silly all in an attempt to either driver her away or make her go away. But you wanted her to fight for you two. And the only thing that's happened is that you both are miserable."

"I'm not miserable; just more pissed off"

"Remember who you're talking to. You're a good guy Hyde. You hate it when people remind you of this, but you are. You got a job to help my family after they took you in, you dried Jackie's tears & took her to the prom, stood up for Fez when he was getting beat up by the football team, you pulled the fire alarm all night to keep Donna from sleeping with Casey, You stood up to Kelso when he wasn't doing right by Brooke. And you would have done anything, including shaving the beard, for Jackie."

"you make me sound like a boy scout. And I'm not a boy scout."

"no matter what delinquent crime you've pulled, it never really hurt anyone. You're incapable of hurting someone. Unless you're trying to protect them. Or yourself. That's what you've been doing. You don't think you can get her back, so you keep pushing her away."

"Thanks for the news flash, Phyllis Donohue." Hyde paused. "Thanks"

"well, someone has to help get your head out of your ass. I'm amazed Grooves is still open as far as you've had that shoved up there"

"Watch it, or you're going down afterschool special boy"

"Make me orphan boy"

The boys begin to play fight in the kitchen. Kitty & Red come in after hearing all the commotion from things hitting the floor.

"Glad to see things are starting to get back to normal around here"

"Do I need to find an eye patch? No, that would be if Michael is here"

The phone rings and Kitty goes over to answer it. "Donna, sweetie, what's wrong? Do you want to talk to Eric…..um"

Kitty goes completely white. Eric & Hyde stopped fighting and walk towards the phone upon hearing Kitty trying to comfort Donna. Red places his hand on Kitty's shoulder.

"Calm down sweetie. We'll meet you there. You did the right thing. Just wait now for the ambulance" Kitty slowly hangs up the phone and turns to look at the men in her life.

"Red get the car. We're going to the hospital." She looks at Red and then at Hyde. Red seems to understand and goes to get his keys from the living room and goes to the car.

"Mom, what's wrong? Is Donna okay"

"She's upset honey. She just found Jackie"

Hyde looks confused. "Jackie…what does this have to do with Jackie"

Kitty looks at Hyde, knowing that her next sentence will change his already troubled life. "Steven, Jackie tried to kill herself. Donna found her. The ambulance is on it's way and we're meeting them at the hospital."  
"Wha…how…I just talked to her"  
"I don't know honey, we just have to get there. We'll know more then."

Hyde runs out the side door after Red.

"Oh my god, mom"  
"I know honey…I know" Kitty pats Eric on the shoulder grabs her purse and they take off out the door after Red & Hyde.

_Point Place Hospital Emergency Room – 2 hours later_

Donna had been crying for hours. She kept thinking back to how she was worried about her records and stormed into Jackie's apartment. Such a petty, little, unimportant thing. And how she couldn't find Jackie. And then how she opened the door. Seeing the midget all laid out there, with her stuffed animals, like a scared little girl. How she tried to shake her to get her to come out of it. How Jackie mumbled Hyde's name and was so limp. And then she saw the note. She was so upset, she could barely dial the phone for the ambulance.

Donna looked at Hyde. "She never said anything about my records did she"

Hyde didn't say anything. He hadn't said a word since they got there and were told to sit and wait for an update on Jackie's condition.

"How did you know she was in trouble? Did she say something?"

"Whatever"

"God, now is not the time for Zen, Hyde"

"Whatever, that's what I said to her. The last thing I said…"

"Hyde you can't think you did this to her"  
"Oh, I think I can"

"Hyde, Jackie has been through a lot in her life. She'll get through this"

"Spare me the lecture Forman, you covered that earlier"

"Hyde, Jackie wrote a note before…she…I found a note. I think you should read it"

"Donna, now might not be the time for Hyde to read this"

Hyde took the letter from Donna's hand; it was crumpled, but it was pink. Like how her cheeks were during the winter. Pink. Her color.

Hyde walked to the corner of the waiting room and tucked the note into his coat pocket. He couldn't read that now. He needed to know she was okay first. That his little doll was okay. Those lashes framing those mismatched eyes that were so full of life. So full of love for him. Hyde shut his eyes at the painful memory and wondered if he'd ever see that look again. She had to make it through, she had to. He couldn't imagine life without her. Ever.

Just then, a doctor entered the waiting room "Is someone here for Jacqueline Burkhardt?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Glad you guys like my little story here….please keep reading & reviewing_

"Is there anyone here for Jacqueline Burkhart?" The doctor's voice rang through the hall and the half filled waiting room. Kitty stood up and told the doctor "We are" as Eric, Donna, Red and Hyde moved closer to hear the update.

"She's very lucky that she was found so quickly. We were able to pump her stomach, but the next 24 hours will be critical to see how many pills did affect her systems."

"Can we see her?"

"Not quite yet. She's unconscious still…and she's still intubated because of her size"

"What do you mean?"

"In order to save her life, we had to pump her stomach. And because she's so tiny, it did some temporary damage to her esophagus…her throat. So, she still has a tube down her throat to help her breathe. She couldn't talk to you right now. She won't be able to talk for a few days. Right now, we have to be concerned about permanent organ damage. We're keeping her lightly sedated in order to keep her comfortable."

"How long does she have to stay here?"

"Most suicide attempts we keep for a mandatory three days. After that, it's really up to the patient and their families to see where things go from there. This case is a little different. You should all go home tonight and get some rest. Miss Burkhart will be here tomorrow. She won't know you are even here tonight." Kitty thanked the doctor, who left to monitor Jackie's vitals.

Red left to get the car and bring it to the entrance. They were all tired. Kitty checked with the nurses she knew to inform them that Jackie was like a member of her family and they should call her if anything changed during the night and that she should get extra special care.

Donna and Eric looked at Hyde. He hadn't moved since the doctor left. He didn't speak, nothing.

"Come on Hyde, let's go home"

"I'm not leaving"

"You heard the doctor"

"Yeah, I heard the doctor. And you heard me. I'm not leaving"

Eric and Kitty left to go meet Red at the car. Donna gestured that she wanted to talk to Hyde for a moment and she would join them in a minute.

"I didn't tell them she left a note" Hyde looked at Donna, confused. "The ambulance workers. I didn't tell them she left a note. "

"Did you read it?"

"Yeah, and I think you should. You need to. For both your sakes. It's not addressed to anyone….so….don't think I was….prying"

"I wouldn't. She tells you everything anyway." Hyde said with a smirk.

"She used to Hyde. I wasn't there for her either. None of us were. We didn't know how bad she was hurting. I blame myself just as much as you…"

"No. You don't get to do that. This is my fault. More than anyone's."

"You don't get to blame yourself for this either, you selfish pig. Fine, if you want to stay here, fine. But do all of us a favor. Read that note. Because you don't get to play the victim here and monopolize the guilt. There's enough of that to share. I was so wrapped up in Eric and Randy and Sam for that matter, I abandoned my best friend. When she needed me the most." Donna was crying now. Hyde hadn't seen Donna cry in years. He tried to move towards her, but she stopped him.

"Jackie's had a hard life too Hyde. Her dad's still gone and her mom left her when things got tough. We were all she had…so yeah, you need to get your head out of your ass about her, but you're not the only one."

"Donna, I don't know where to start."

"Start by reading Jackie's note." Eric had come back to get Donna and they moved towards the elevator together. "She still loves you" Donna murmured as the doors shut.

Hyde was stunned. He reached into his pocket, fingering the pink paper Donna had given him earlier. He pulled it out of his jacket. He couldn't do that here. He had to see her first. To know that she was going to be okay. That she was going to live. He never wanted anything awful to ever happen to her. Hyde looked around the corner and started down the hallway towards Jackie's room.

The good thing about hospitals, was that in the early morning, no one was around. Hyde was grateful. He was going in there, no matter what. He'd never been that determined in his life about anything. But no one was going to stop him from seeing her.

It didn't prepare him for what he saw though. After Hyde had found her room, and had entered the tiny hospital room, he couldn't have imagined what he saw before him. Jackie, in a hospital bed. Her long dark hair, usually so perfect was matted flat against her head and shoulders. The hospital gown covered her tiny body, but it was obvious that a struggle to save her life had placed those wrinkles and spots on the horrible patterned dressing. Her tiny arms were connected to an iv, trying desperately to make her well again. Her makeup was gone. Her eyes were closed, but it was her mouth that nearly took his breath away. And not for any of the good reasons it used to. Seeing the breathing tubes, the oxygen being piped into her body was so horrible. Where there once was so much life, was obviously so much pain.

Hyde walked over to her bed and pulled up a chair to sit next to her. Her lips connected to that tube. Those strawberry lips that used to be connected to him….oh god, how had things gone so wrong. His tiny doll was so battered, and in so much pain. He gently picked up Jackie's hand in his. It was warm, but so cold because there wasn't any life in them. Her delicate, tiny hands…

And with that, Steven Hyde began to cry…..He cried like he'd never cried before. Not when Bud left, or his mom, or any other time.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. Really sorry. About everything"

_7am Forman residence_

The phone rang, giving everyone a start. Breakfast was being eaten in silence; no one knew what to say after the late night before.

Eric & Red held their breath as Kitty went to get the phone. Donna had just came in as the phone rang.

"That was the hospital. I have to go"

"Is is Jackie?"

"No, but I'll be back" Kitty left, knowing what she had to do.

_7:15 Point Place Hospital_

"We didn't know what else to do, but we had to do something before rounds…."

Kitty had thanked the staff for calling her and she walked the halls she knew so well towards the tiny room where Jackie was. She opened the door and saw her second son, sleeping in a chair, next to Jackie. He was still holding her hand. Kitty was sure he'd been doing that all night. She smiled to herself. Now the hard part, getting him out of here……


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all your support. Please keep reading.

Kitty looked at Hyde sleeping next to Jackie. It was so heartbreaking. This tiny little girl, who had been through so much, and Steven, who loved her so. She always knew he did. Even before he did. They had a volatile relationship. But behind their greatest fights, was always great love & passion. But Kitty knew she had to get Hyde out of the room before he was banned from the hospital.

"Steven, honey, wake up. You need to get out of here before rounds. I'll take you home."

"I'm not leaving."

"Steven, I'm not kidding here. When the doctors come around, you need to be out of this room. And you could use some rest. And a shower."

"What if she wakes up when I'm not here. I don't want her to be alone."

"Honey, she'll be out for a while yet. You have some time. Some time to get yourself together. For Jackie. She'll need you later, you can't help her if they kick you out of the hospital"

"I'd sneak back in"

"Now is not the time for being a criminal. Or stubborn. Or being a porky mouth. And if you bothered to take your head out of your ass for a minute you'd see that." Kitty paused for a moment, because she didn't mean to yell at Hyde.

"I'll stay here until you come back. Will that help?"

"yeah." That would be okay. Mrs. Forman would tell him what was going on. He could trust her.

Trust. One of his biggest problems.

Hyde looked at Jackie's still unconscious body and thanked Kitty for staying with her. He took his coat and drove back to the basement and the tiny room that was his bedroom. So many memories in that room. The whole house, really.

After showering and changing clothes, Hyde stared at his jacket. He wanted to read her note, but there was no going back after that. His life had already changed the minute that Jackie entered that hospital, and he knew he wouldn't be the same again. If Jackie didn't make it, his life was over. He wasn't going to be able to forgive himself, either way. Hyde thought back to what Forman had said to him, right before they got the call about Jackie.

"_You still love her, don't you?"_

"_I never told you that."_

"_You don't have to. If you really wanted her gone, no matter what you've said, you would have left town. You never left. You tried to drive her away, treated her like crap, married a stripper, slept with everything with a heartbeat, drank yourself silly all in an attempt to either driver her away or make her go away. But you wanted her to fight for you two. And the only thing that's happened is that you both are miserable…You're incapable of hurting someone. Unless you're trying to protect them. Or yourself. That's what you've been doing. You don't think you can get her back, so you keep pushing her away."_

And Hyde couldn't help thinking about what Donna had said to him right before she and Forman left the hospital.

"_Start by reading Jackie's note…She still loves you" Donna murmured as the doors shut_

Hyde swallowed hard and reached into his pocket, grabbing the pink note that, if he allowed himself, smelled like lavender. And he began to read…

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_If you're reading this, you know what I've done. I couldn't take it anymore. I've never liked being alone, and well, this is about as alone as it gets. I never wanted to hurt anyone and by doing this I don't mean to hurt you. I've always loved my friends; you've been my family. More than my blood family. I just can't continue to keep living this way._

_Mr. & Mrs. Forman: Thank you for making your home such a wonderful place to be. So loving and so welcoming. Please don't let your grandchildren forget me. Otherwise, they'll be skinny Star Wars freaks or sluts but either way, they won't have a fashion sense. I'll always be grateful for your help in my life._

_Fezzy: Thank you for all your years of adoring me. I'm sorry things didn't work out between us, but I have always treasured your friendship and loyalty. I hope you find happiness. You deserve it._

_Eric: Welcome back twizzler! I wish I could be there for when you finally marry Donna. She's too good for you, but you make her happy. I don't get it, but always know that your love is eternal. And you belong together. Thank you for always being my friend – even though you think I'm the devil. Take care of Donna and Steven. You're like his brother. He needs you._

_Michael: Thank you for being my first love. I hope your daughter grows up to know what a fine father she has. You make sure you do right by her or I'll haunt you from beyond. You know I can do that. You're a good man, Michael. Don't let me down._

_Donna: My favorite lumberjack. My best friend. You & your dad took me in when I was so alone. Your friendship always meant so much to me, even when you didn't know it. Or I was driving you crazy. But I always admired you, because you were respected for being yourself. And you tried to hold on to your beliefs. Be happy with Eric. Please don't let Steven blame himself for this. I know he'll try. Look after him; invite him over for holidays. Include him in your lives. He's always been alone too. _

_Steven: My darling. Puddin' Pop. I can't believe it's come to this. I forgive you for everything. I could never hate you. I mean, I hate what you do sometimes, but not you. I love you. I've always loved you. Even when I was with Michael. I know that now. We had a connection that was always there. It will always be there. Carry me in your heart. I will never leave you. It was too painful to see what we'd become to each other. We're both responsible for what happened between us. But you are not responsible for this. This was my decision. I want you to be happy. I just wish I was the one who could have given you the home that you've searched for. The life you wanted, but didn't dare dream about. I'm so tired. I just can't fight anymore. Please forgive me for doing this. You are a good person. Please don't forget that. Or me._

Hyde put the letter down. It had taken him three attempts at reading it in order for him to finish it. They were all so stupid. And he was the most stupid. How could he have ever thought that getting away from her would help. Why didn't he fight for her? Why did he give up so easily? Why didn't he do anything? She was worth it. More than worth it. She had fought for them for so long, until she couldn't fight anymore. She was everything to him. And now…

He never thought she'd forgive him. He was too scared to even consider the possibility of her forgiving him. He was angry at himself for not doing what he wanted after Sam left. To go to Jackie and try to explain why he did what he did. He was too afraid. Now he might lose her totally. The pain of not being with her was one thing. The pain of her not living was worse. So much worse. He couldn't even imagine a world where her sparkling smile wasn't in it. Even when she was mad at him. The fire that raged in her eyes always had so much life in it. What if she was losing her life? What if she did this again? He couldn't take that thought. As hard as the next few hours were going to be, he knew what he had to do. He grabbed his coat and took off out of the basement for the hospital…


	6. Chapter 6

_As hard as the next few hours were going to be, he knew what he had to do. He grabbed his coat and took off out of the basement for the hospital…_

Jackie's hospital room

Hyde gently pushed open the door to the room he last saw his doll in. There hadn't been any change. And Kitty was still there, like she promised.

"Steven, the doctor was here and they're easing back on Jackie's medicine. She should be coming out of this soon, and then they will be able to tell what other things she may need. So, we have to watch her closely. It will be very difficult for her to wake up with a tube down her throat, if no one is here to help explain it to her."

"I'll be here"

"Okay, honey" Kitty wasn't sure if Hyde being there was the best idea. But she knew him well enough not to argue with him on this. She just hoped that Jackie would react well to seeing him there when she woke up.

Kitty started for the door. "I'll let Eric & Donna know what's happening. I'm sure they'll want to be here when she wakes up."

"She's really going to wake up?"

"Yes, Steven. She's really going to wake up. Do you know what you're going to say to her when she does?"

"Yeah, I know." Hyde had been pursing his lips, but after he told Kitty that he knew what he was going to say to Jackie, he reversed it. Kitty knew that he was trying to hold it together, so she dropped the issue and left the room.

Hyde pulled up a chair to Jackie's bedside and gently took her hand in his. It seemed warmer than it was yesterday, he thought. He also thought she looked like she had a little more color in her face. She was still ghastly pale, but Hyde thought he saw some pink in those cheeks.

Pink. It reminded him of her note. The one where she told him that she still loved him. Forgave him. For everything.

"Oh doll, I wish it hadn't been like this. To get me to understand. To know how you feel. About us. I would do anything to take away your pain. Come on babe, open those eyes." Hyde looked anxiously at Jackie's face. Still nothing, so he continued talking. He'd seen that work on TV before.

"I'm not groveling until you open those eyes. I want to make sure that you hear every word I say. You need to hear every word. And believe it. You just need to open your eyes. I'll do the talking. Come on, how many times am I going to offer to do that? I'll do it for a lifetime, just open those eyes."

He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw a flutter of lashes that time. Maybe it was his imagination. But he couldn't take that chance. Hyde began talking faster, and with more urgency in his voice.

"Baby, I'm here. You're okay, it's all going to be okay. Jackie, I love you. I've been a fool. Okay, I've been a dumbass. Guess Forman really gave me the title when he left. Well, it's time to give it back. I'm not using it anymore. I'm here. Just squeeze my hand, just a little bit."

And that time, it wasn't Hyde's imagination. Jackie's tiny hand started to twitch in his. Then the fingers started flexing and wrapping around his fingers. Like the perfect fit they used to be.

He couldn't help himself now. No matter how lame he sounded, she was coming back. To life. And hopefully, to him.

"Baby….Jackie….doll. I'm here. Your puddin' pop is here."

He looked at her face. Slowly. Ever so slowly. But it was happening. Jackie's eyelashes flittered. First just a twitch. Then halfway, then back down again. Then they opened. For real.

Hyde kicked the chair back so he could move up by Jackie's head. Without letting go of her hand, he carefully turned Jackie's beautiful face towards his. So she could see that he was there.

"It's okay Jackie, Don't try to talk, there's a tube in your throat. I'm here. You're at the hospital. You're going to be okay." Hyde closed his eyes and silently thanked a god he wasn't sure existed for bringing her back. He couldn't help it, a tear came down his cheek. When he opened his eyes, and he looked into Jackie's mismatched eyes, he saw the tears in her eyes beginning to brim. And he knew that she had seen his.

"I love you Jackie" He pressed the button near Jackie's bed for the nursing station. Anxiously calling into it, Hyde yelled "Miss Burkhart's awake. Please hurry" He looked back down at Jackie and brushed away her tears that were coming down both of her cheeks.

"They'll be here soon. I'm not going anywhere. And neither are you. Not this time. Not anymore. Not while there's a breath in my body. This time, I'm fighting. For you, for me, for us. Now blink if you understand me…"

Jackie closed her eyes and then opened them. Never taking her eyes off of Hyde's face. He looked so tired, she thought. She wondered if she was dreaming. She was hearing all these things coming out of her Steven's mouth. Things she ached for so long to hear. Maybe she was dead, and this was what heaven was. But if she was dead, she was pretty sure that she would be able to talk. Some things just went on into the afterlife and her ability to talk would probably be one of them. So she figured she wasn't dead.

Now, all she had to do was figure out if she was dreaming.

The next few minutes were filled with commotion in Jackie's room. Doctors and nurses came flying in and out of the room. It took almost a Herculean effort on their part to get Hyde to back away enough for them to examine Jackie. But he stayed within her eyesight the entire time. The tube was removed from Jackie's throat and a nurse brought in some ice chips to start soothing the pain and rehydrating her throat. Hyde picked up the container and slowly began feeding the chips to Jackie.

"Mmmmm" That was the best noise he'd ever heard. Hyde couldn't believe how happy a _sound_ could make him. And it didn't even have anything to do with sex.

"Does that help?" He smiled, getting another spoonful of chips ready to give Jackie. She nodded. She couldn't believe that he was there. With her. Feeding her ice chips.

"Steven…" Jackie wasn't sure if she was talking above a whisper it hurt so badly.

Hyde leaned forward and placed a finger over Jackie's dry mouth. "shh, baby. Don't try to talk yet. I know that's hard for you. We've got a lot to talk about. But we don't have to do that yet. We've got time. I just want you to focus on getting better right now. And I'm not leaving."

Slowly, the corners of Jackie's mouth began to turn upwards, into a smile. Her Steven was back. As she got another spoonful of ice chips fed to her, Jackie noticed that Hyde was starting to smile too.

And she was relieved. And so was he.


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm SO glad that you are enjoying this. I'm enjoying writing it. It's been a long week. Sometimes inspiration strikes you in funny ways. And this seems to help. Keep reading & reviewing! I love it._

Hyde had finished giving Jackie her ice chips and went to get her some magazines from the hospital gift shop. On his way there, he met Eric & Donna in the hallway.

"Hey buddy, you taking a break?"

"She's awake"

Donna looked at Eric and he smiled at her. Donna gave him a quick kiss and took off for the elevator to see Jackie. She could use a moment alone with her best friend. Just like she knew Eric could.

"I'm glad she's awake, Hyde"

"Forman, remember when you were in Africa and you broke up with Donna because you thought that was the 'right' thing to do."

"Unfortunately, I do."

"And you didn't know when you would see her again"

"Please tell me you have a point…I've been nice lately"

Hyde was perusing the magazines while he talked, looking for something that he thought Jackie would like. "Imagine that feeling, except instead of not knowing _when_ you weren't going to see her again, you _weren't_ going to see her again. Ever. You'd never hear her voice or get her hair caught in your mouth when you're sleeping"

"That was only one time"

"Focus, Forman!"

Eric smiled at his slightly frazzled friend, who he knew had been through a lot in the past 24 hours.

"I get what you're saying. I can't imagine what you've been through. So, you guys are back together?"

"Yes….well, no….but….I don't know"

"Can I suggest not using that phrase with regard to Jackie?"

Hyde laughed. "Yeah, not the best choice of words. She just got the tube out of her throat, so we haven't really talked. Not like we need to. That would be a little challenging at this point." He found a _Vogue_ and headed towards the counter.

"Any conversation with Jackie is challenging"

Hyde frogged Eric in the arm. "What I mean is, we haven't been able to talk about what happened. What will happen…But I covered the basics with her. She knows how I feel. And that things are going to be different now. Better. For both of us."

"I don't want to bring you down, but there are probably a lot of reasons that Jackie did what she did. And those reasons were more than your breakup."

"I know what you're saying. 'Don't think that us getting back together will fix _everything.'_ I've thought the same thing. I know she probably has. But the other stuff, I know that. The parent thing, the alone thing. **_That_** I get. What's different is that I'm not…This time I'm going to do the girly crap. Whatever it takes. This isn't about building walls anymore. It's about tearing them down."

"Forget Oz man, you went and had your heart grow three sizes too big, like the Grinch"

Hyde smirked "I know, Red's gonna kill me."

"Nah, he likes Jackie. He'll be proud of you….again….Crap"

"We should get back there. Jackie still can't talk much and Donna can't carry on much of a conversation without Jackie trying to pipe in about something. It'll drive them both nuts."

"Sounds like a plan."

_Meanwhile, in Jackie's hospital room…._

Donna was so happy to see her friend alive and sitting up that she actually "hugged and jumped" Jackie when she entered the room. None of the other gang saw it, so she didn't think she'd have to hear about it for the rest of her life. Although, Jackie _did_ seem to have a particular gleam in her eye. Oh who cares, she has a gleam back in her eye, Donna thought. After exchanging pleasantries, Donna knew what she had to say.

"Jackie, I want to apologize to you."

Jackie grabbed Donna's hand and squeezed it. Very softly, she whispered "you don't have to"

"Oh yes I do. And I would have to, even if we weren't in a hospital….I wasn't there for you. I was so wrapped up in my own crap that I didn't see how bad you were hurting. How I was just a…I'm sorry Jackie. I'm sorry for everything."

Jackie leaned forward and hugged her best friend. No matter what she said, she needed to hear those words from her. After struggling to get by for so long alone, she needed to hear the words. Forgiveness was easy. Living was the hardest.

Just then, Hyde & Eric returned to the hospital room.

"Now this is interesting"

"Yeah, is this the 10:30 show, or do we have to come back later."

"Skeevie Pigs"

Everyone was laughing. Eric came over and gave Jackie a hug and then put his arm around his fiancé. It had been a while since they'd been this happy. Took near tragedy to do it. They really did need to communicate better.

Eric watched as Hyde slipped gently behind Jackie on the bed. His arms gently circled her waist, as he'd seen them do so many times before. Jackie leaned back into his arms and closed her eyes. Just that little exchange was so intimate, that Eric felt that they were intruding on some of their personal time. Eric remembered his conversation from earlier with Hyde, and gently nudged Donna towards the door.

"Hey, we'll come back later. You could probably use some rest"

"Thanks." Hyde looked at his friends and smiled at the gesture. As the door closed, Hyde leaned back on the bed, pulling Jackie with him. Soon, they were curled up together, like they always did when they were sleeping. His arms around her. She nestled against his chest, loving every breath they took together. Together.

"I love you" Jackie murmured

Hyde gently kissed the top of Jackie's head "I love you too"

They could talk in a while; right now, they both needed this.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for staying with this….last chapter was a set-up for this one, and THEN things will really start to roll…_

She was going home today. She had been in the hospital for seven days. Two shouldn't have counted; she was so out of it. Five days of crappy food and bad clothes, but she was going home.

Where was home? The apartment, the basement? She wanted to get out of the hospital, but she wasn't entirely sure what was next.

"Miss Burkhart?"

Jackie turned around to see a young woman standing in her doorway. She was older than Jackie, but younger than Mrs. Forman. "Yes?"

"Before you are discharged, the hospital usually has me meet with patients who have been through similar situations."

"You're a therapist…"

"Yes, do you have a problem with meeting with me?"

"No, I just want to go home"

"Sometimes people who have been through a suicide attempt don't want to leave the hospital. They're often afraid that what drove them to try to take their life will do it again. So they want to stay."

"You don't understand, everything that was upsetting me is okay now."

"From what I've reviewed in your files, that could change."

"What!"

"Miss Burkhart, I can't make you stay here. But the problems you had before are still there."

"No, everything's different. You don't understand."

"So, your dad's out of prison, your mom is sober and taking care of you at your home, your ex-boyfriend didn't run off with another woman and your friends are being supportive of you now. You have a successful career and know how you're going to be spending the next few years of your life?"

"Bitch" Jackie angrily spat at the woman. She should be grateful she doesn't kick her ass.

"What I mean is…"

"No, you don't understand. Things are different. Donna's apologized and Steven & I have…"

"You're back together?"

"Well, yeah……I guess…..we haven't really discussed it yet…"

"Don't you think you should?"

"Listen ugly girl, I know he told me he loves me. And that he's not leaving me ever again. And he's going to fight for us, not drive me away."

"Well, I'm happy for you. Now what are you going to do after the guilt wears off."

"Huh"

"The people who are left behind when someone tries to take their life often feel guilty and make promises if someone survives."

"Yeah, I know they feel guilty. But you don't know my friends. They don't apologize just for the hell of it. You have to really work to earn their apologies. Their trust. Their friendship. And as for my relationship with Steven, no, we haven't exactly talked about EVERYTHING. I had a tube down my throat and couldn't speak well for days. But we're going to be there for each other. Take things slow. And I'm going ask for help from people instead of trying…"

The woman smiled at Jackie. "That's what I wanted to hear."

"I'm confused. You pissed me off and I called you a bitch"

"If you hadn't, you wouldn't be ready to go home yet. Here's my card, if you ever want to see me for an appointment, just call. I know you're going to discuss things more, but I'm here. Just the same."

With that, the therapist left Jackie her card and left the room. God, did that woman piss her off. But she was right about a couple of things. She was the one that had to change things inside herself. She knew she had Steven, Donna & Bob, the Forman's support. But she still needed to be proud of herself. Who she was.

Hyde came into the room just as Jackie closed her suitcase.

"Hey"

Jackie smiled upon seeing Hyde "Hey yourself"

"Um, can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure"

"I talked to Red & Mrs. Forman. If you want to, you can stay with me in the basement."

"Are you asking me because you feel guilty about what happened?"

"No"

"Steven, I tried to kill myself. Partly over you and what we had become. And now, you guys are afraid for me to be by myself. In case I try again."

"No. I mean, yeah, I feel guilty about what I did to you over the past few months. But I just thought it'd be easier for you to figure out what you wanted to do next. In a safe environment. With people who love you. Not because we're afraid to have you be alone" 

"You know, I'm never doing that again."

"I know. You promised."

"I'm just taking things slow right now."

"Slow is good. I like slow"

"Steven…"

"Hey, I never said I was a saint, innocent of a lascivious thought"

"Some saints were sinners you know"

"Well, that'd be me. Can you handle staying in the same room as a sinning saint?"

"Just look at me as a fallen angel…"

"Oh babe, you say the nicest things"

With that, Hyde moved towards Jackie. They had held each other, professed their love, apologized for the past pain, their actions and hurt feelings. But he hadn't kissed her. Not a real kiss. Lots of sweet pecks and gentle caresses. On her lips, her forehead, her hand – but not an earth shattering, mind blowing, feel it in your knees passionate kiss. He was going to change that right now.

Hyde put his arms around Jackie's waist and pulled her tight to him. He leaned into her, guiding his lips towards her mouth. That beautiful mouth. She anxiously parted her lips, ever so slightly and closed her eyes in anticipation of what was going to happen. Hyde moistened his lips and the moment they touched Jackie, it was like a thunderbolt had struck them both. Soon, they were both clutching each other in a desperate attempt to remain vertical. All the passion, the pain and the love they felt for each other was coming out of their lips.

Needing to come up for air, Jackie slightly pulled away from Hyde

"We've got a lot of work to do yet"

"Yeah….I didn't want to do it in a hospital bed anyway."

"I might have." With that, Jackie took her purse and opened the door to the hallway and stared walking away, but not before giving Hyde a wink and a hair flip.

Hyde shook his head, trying to shake the cobwebs loose and remain focused on "taking things slowly." Things weren't going to be easy. They were going to be very, VERY hard – especially with Jackie staying in the basement. He smirked to himself as he picked up Jackie's suitcase and started after her. He wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all your support! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. There's a few more to go, but I hope you like this one._

Jackie sat on the basement couch, like she had done a million times before. Hyde had gone to Grooves for a few hours to check on things. He didn't want to leave her; he had barely left her side in the day or so she had been back. In the basement, watching TV on the couch. Except now, while she sat there, she couldn't help thinking that she should be grateful for being alive to be there. Sitting on, what she used to refer to as a smelly, old couch. And what she couldn't help thinking of now, as the largest piece of furniture in some of her happiest memories.

She was grateful to be alive, but still got scared. What would happen if she & Steven had a fight? That part was inevitable. Would they break up? Would she still feel so miserable that she tried suicide again? Would he talk to her before things got out of control?

She figured that talking was the only way to solve anything. Now it was just a matter of whether or not he would listen. Steven didn't like talking about his feelings. No, it was more like he didn't know how to talk about his feelings. He'd gotten better at it, but it was difficult just the same.

Jackie smirked to herself, "like you're any better at communicating your feelings." Instead of talking to those who cared about her, she swallowed 60 pills to end the pain. "So much for being a great communicator."

But in fairness to them both, since her hospitalization, they had both been doing better communicating. Steven has been so attentive, she thought. So worried, so loving. It sucked that it took something like this to bring out the nurturing side of him. And they had both started having those difficult conversations with each other. About Chicago. About Sam. About her suicide attempt.

Sometimes the conversations just went in circles….

"I didn't sleep with Michael"

"I know that now"

"So why didn't you stay"

"I was angry, so I left"

"Well, you shouldn't have"

"And you shouldn't have left without hearing my answer to your ultimatum"

They were both guilty on all charges with that one.

"I know why you stayed married to Sam. You didn't want to be like Bud. You wanted to be the 'honorable' guy who did the right thing. But after she was gone, why didn't you try?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want me to be hurt anymore. And I'd been such an ass, I was too afraid to try to get you back. Everything hurt."

"You knew I still loved you"

"I didn't know anything at that point. You thought you were hung up on Fez. And I couldn't see you caring about me after everything that I'd done. I really didn't know how you still felt until I read your note."

So as Jackie sat there, deep in her own self-analysis while watching program after program run by, she realized something.

She & Steven could have gone the rest of their lives without knowing how the other one felt about each other. And that was something that could never happen again.

"Hey" Hyde came in through the basement door. "How have things been?"

Jackie jumped up and ran into Hyde's arms "Baby, I love you" as a tear came down her cheek.

"Hey, doll….what's the matter?"

"I was thinking, about that we could have spent the rest of our lives being miserable, all because we….were scared and couldn't tell each other how we felt. How we still feel."

"I know. I know" Hyde smoothed the back of her hair and kissed her lips gently. "We almost lost each other. Forever. And I'd never forgive myself for losing you."

"No matter what, I'm never giving up on us again."

"No matter what, I'm never giving up on us again. Either."

Hyde pulled Jackie tight against his chest. He could feel her breathe (a feeling he never got tired of), and he could hear her crying as he rubbed her back. "Please don't cry, Jackie"

Jackie pulled away from Hyde's tight embrace, knowing that he never could stand to see her upset. Except this time, they were happy tears.

"I need you. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you."

Hyde never claimed to understand women. And he wasn't sure that he'd ever COMPLETELY understand how the female mind works. Happy tears, what the hell was that about? But he was pretty sure, he'd never hear sweeter words in his lifetime.

"Jackie, if I've learned one thing from the past year or so, is that you are everything to me. I can't function without you. And I'll spend the rest of my life making the past up to you."

"No."

"No?"

"You can spend the rest of your life making me as happy as you've made me right now. But we have to let go of the guilt. The pain. From Chicago, from Sam, from my suicide attempt…." Her voice trailed off a bit. She didn't like saying that word very much. But they had to start healing. "We can't forget, because if we forget we can't learn from what happened. But we can't keep reliving it either. We'll just keep going around in circles."

Hyde just looked at Jackie. Dumbstruck. When the hell did she get so damn smart? He pulled her back to him and attacked her mouth with kisses, then moving on to her neck. Oh God, had he missed this. He looked at her eyes. Those beautiful, mismatched eyes.

Hyde took Jackie by the hand and pulled her back to his room. Red & Kitty were still at work and Eric was somewhere off with Donna. And he needed to be with Jackie. Completely with her.

He locked the door behind them, and looked at her with so much love, Jackie thought she was going to burst. They hadn't really done anything, some making out, but they hadn't had sex since she had gotten out of the hospital. And they both needed this. Physical had NEVER been a problem for them. But emotionally, they knew they should wait. Until the time was right. And things had never been as right as they were right now.

The first kiss melted into another kiss, as their tongues explored each other's mouths. As the passion grew between them, the space between them became non-existent. Slowly, they moved as one towards the tiny cot in Hyde's room.

Hyde gingerly took off Jackie's platform heels, loving every minute of seeing her pink toenails. Jackie looked at him with a devilish smile, beckoning him to close the gap between them. He pulled off his boots in two seconds flat, judging by how far they flew across the room.

She grabbed his T-shirt, and pulled him closer to her. As he began kissing her neck and gently biting her ear lobe, she had never been on such a high. He was intoxicating. And she needed more. More of him. Jackie tugged at his t-shirt pulling it over his head and kissed his chest. Slowly, she moved her lips from his shoulder to his sternum and then gently licked each of his nipples.

The low growl and moan that came from Hyde's mouth (hell, from deep inside his entire body) was a sign to Jackie that her shirt was going next. And she was right. Hyde's eyes were filled with lust and passion, as she knew her own eyes were. He undid the buttons on her shirt and slid the sleeves down her arms. The entire time, she was delirious on his kisses. Her neck, her collar bone, that spot right below her ear.

Hyde was sure that if he had been a virgin, things would have been over with as soon as he got a glimpse of this beautiful woman, underneath him, wearing only her bra & jeans. So much for the bra, he thought as he undid the hooks and tossed it over his shoulder. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Not even for a second. Not since he'd been lucky enough to get her back. Back in his arms, his bed, his life. He licked his way from her neck to her breasts, alternating between the two. Squeezing one, sucking the other. It was a task he'd never get enough of. Jackie moaned with every lick of his tongue, and her hands were in his hair, pressing him closer and closer to him. He was sure she'd be covered in whisker burn tomorrow, but he'd rub the lotion into every area she wanted him to.

Jackie was pulling at his belt buckle, knowing that she needed to feel Hyde inside her. Hyde started grasping at the button on her jeans, needing to be inside her just as much. After they had kicked their jeans off, Hyde slid Jackie's panties off of her legs. She was so wet with desire, he almost came right then. Again. He was using every trick he knew of, not to lose it right then & there. Jackie knew that it wasn't going to be much longer before she came. Every touch, every stroke of Hyde's hands pushed her closer and closer to the edge. She pulled his boxers partly down, and maneuvered to the front to guide them over his throbbing erection. As her hand grasped his shaft, Hyde growled her name, and pushed his boxers off the rest of the way.

He positioned himself above her and kept kissing her with every emotion from the past escaping him. Oh yeah, he'll spend the rest of his life making her happy, he thought as his hands smoothly slipped between her legs. God, he loved this woman. And he knew he'd never be happier.

"I need you Steven….now" Okay, NOW he'd never be happier. The groan that came from both of them as he entered her was so loud, they'd surely been caught had anyone been home. And neither of them cared. With every thrust, came more groans, the passion had been built up for too long. The sounds both elicited were throbbing, guttural noises. They both tried to last, but they came together, screaming each other's names. Their need to be with each other was too great. But they had all night to keep going. And they were both sure it was going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hope you liked the last chapter! Please keep R&R._

Hyde awoke after a brief nap to Jackie, nuzzled up against him. They had made the most of their time alone together. All four times, Hyde thought to himself with a grin reminiscent of a Cheshire cat. They hadn't gotten much sleep, and he did not care.

He wasn't going to move. He wasn't going to bother with anything. Just being there, with strawberry scented hair sprawled across his shoulder & bicep. He drank in the aroma that was still present. Jackie began to stir, and pulled him tighter to her.

"Mmmm…Hi"

"Hi yourself." He gave her lips a gentle kiss. She was still an acrobat in the bedroom and HAD to be sore today after the previous night. "How do you feel?"

Jackie gave him a deliciously wicked smile. "Very, very happy…couldn't you tell?"

"Didn't want to sound like a jerk, but oh, hell yeah. I just wanted to make sure you weren't too sore. We might have to do a repeat performance later."

"Repeats are always good. That way you get to experience the best parts more than once."

They leaned into each other for a searing but delicate kiss.

"Steven"

"yeah, baby?"

"I'm hungry"

"Me too" He leaned in closer to give some attention to her beautiful neck.

Jackie let out a giggle and a squeal of delight as Hyde gently nipped at various places on her neck. "I know….but we need to eat….food"

"I know, come on, we'll raid the fridge upstairs and then pick up a couple of things for tonight."

As the lovers sat up on the tiny cot, they couldn't help laughing at the clothing strewn about the tiny room. It honestly was spread from one end of the tiny room to the next. They playfully chased each other, looking for various items that had ended up in very strange spots. Jackie found her bra dangling by some cement blocks near the outside wall and Hyde's socks had ended up attached to the furnace vent.

After getting cleaned up and dressed, they headed upstairs to see what they could grab quickly, before the need to be together again was too great. They hadn't eaten anything last night because they were too distracted being together.

Jackie & Hyde put together a couple of plates for themselves to eat and moved over to the table. Just as Jackie was about to sit down next to Hyde, he pulled her unto his lap and passionately kissed her.

"You're all mine" he growled as they came up for air.

"Yes I am…and you're all mine"

"Finally" They started kissing again and only stopped when they heard the screen door open to Eric's (still girlish) shriek.

"Good God, you two"

"Good stuff man, can't keep my hands off of her" Hyde leaned back in the chair, and kept running his hands on Jackie's thighs while she started eating.

"As long as you're not putting anything else on her while you're sitting there, we'll be okay. Mom & Red still can't get over me & Donna getting it on right there."

"Yeah, that was pretty sweet"

"Where's Donna, Eric?" Jackie asked in between bites.

"She's on her way. Bob had to finish his little speech about why he shouldn't be finding me in her bed every morning."

"Have you ever _not_ gotten caught by him over there?"

"Don't think so. What are you two lovebirds up to today?"

"Oh, I think we'll have plenty of things we're _up_ to today. But first I have to stop by Grooves for a sec. See what they've done to screw things up."

"And I was thinking of having Donna show me around Point Place junior college today. There's a couple of classes I was thinking about taking."

Hyde looked at his tiny doll. "Really?"

"Yeah, I think so. Some fashion merchandising & design classes. I might as well stick to what I know and am good at." Jackie sheepishly looked at Hyde. They hadn't discussed her future career plans, so she wasn't entirely sure what his reaction would be.

"I think that's perfect." Hyde was so proud of her.

"And you can go to work when I'm at class and then we can come home and talk about our day." Jackie was really starting to get excited.

"You can talk, I'm going to watch you bounce around."

"Does everything with you two come back to sex?" Eric asked.

"Pretty much" "What do you expect?"

"I'll leave you two to your breakfast; I think my work here is done for a while." With that, Eric turned and left the kitchen, to head upstairs. It was good to see them so happy together.

"You really think that's perfect. I mean, we didn't really talk much about plans, we talked about some ideas, but I wanted to be sure this was something I could do first."

"Yeah, I do. Doll, you don't have to ask my permission to go to school. We talked about you going to school instead of work and I think that's something you need to do for yourself. Something you'll enjoy."

"Oh, Steven"

"And I want to hear about your day too. I want to be part of your whole life. But I'm still watching you bounce around" He smirked.

"I'll even model my designs for you personally." Jackie leaned in to give Hyde a huge kiss.

"You better."

Hyde & Jackie finished their breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen quickly. By the time Donna arrived, Jackie was giddy with ideas. It was so good to hear her talk about something that made her happy, Hyde thought.

Just before the girls took off for the college, Hyde gave Jackie a delicate kiss. She hugged him, seeming knowing what he was thinking, and whispered in his ear.

"And you make me the happiest of all"

Hyde knew the grin he had on before was back and Grooves wasn't going to be the only stop he made that day.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you! Your reviews make me soo happy. Had to throw in some more happy chapters. This is an angst/romance story. Enough angst; more romance._

It had been several hours since Hyde had left for Grooves. Jackie had wanted to do something nice for him, in appreciation of what he had been doing for her. Just a little something, so she called the store to see how things were going.

"Grooves"

"Hey. How's it going?"

Hyde let out a sigh. He wanted to be there with his girl, but he had to finish unpacking the latest shipment, since Leo never showed that afternoon.

"Lousy. Randy's working inside and I'm unloading boxes of records and doing inventory. Leo never showed. How are things there?"

"Fine. Just miss you, that's all. I wanted to tell you about school."

Hyde shut his eyes in frustration. "I want to hear all about it. Give me another hour and I should be there."

"Sounds good. I love you."

"Love ya too"

Hyde hung up the phone. He really hoped that he would be out of there in an hour. He wanted to give her the support that he hadn't been giving her in the past. He knew that this was really important to Jackie, and he wanted to be there. Right then & there. Hyde knew that he couldn't be with her every minute of every day. But damn, he wanted to.

As he opened another box, he smiled and couldn't help muttering to himself, "Man, you are so far gone."

_Two hours later…._

Hyde parked the El Camino in the driveway and started towards the basement. He had called Jackie to let her know he was on his way. Things didn't turn out the way he had been planning when he left the house that morning. Although, he did get to talk to W.B….

Hyde pushed the door open to the basement. He was so tired. And he was so surprised. He dropped his coat.

There stood Jackie, near the record player, wearing what appeared to be only one of his button down shirts. There were some candles lit around the basement. And she was holding, a Led Zeppelin album? If hard work made you delusional like this, he would have started years ago.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself" Hyde walked over to Jackie and gave her a quick kiss. He had to check this out further.

"Are you wearing anything under that?" Hyde's eyes were stuck somewhere between Jackie's shoulders & her knees. He was definitely intrigued.

"All in good time, baby….All in good time." Jackie pulled Hyde over to the sofa with one hand while trying to keep him from discovering what was under the shirt with the other.

"I have a surprise for you"

"I love the way you think"

"See" She was so proud. Right in front of Hyde on the coffee table, was some chocolate cake. Hyde laughed to himself. His doll, baking. For him.

"Don't worry, it turned out better than the cookies did. Mrs. Forman helped. I wanted to do something nice for you. Something that showed I was trying hard for our future too. Just like you have been."

"You're amazing." Hyde grabbed Jackie by the cheeks and gave her a deep kiss. As he started to deepen the kiss, Jackie pulled back, which troubled Hyde until he saw the smile on her face.

"Tonight is all about you. Now take your shirt off and lay on the couch, baby." Jackie had her hands on her hips. She was so freakin' hot when she was like this, Hyde thought as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. He sat on the couch and waited for further instructions.

"I said lay on the couch baby, and that's not laying down"

"but my cake…"

Jackie had put a piece of cake on a plate, stuck a fork in it, and placed it on the floor near the end of the couch. "There, you are literally going to have your cake and eat it too." They both laughed and with that, she pushed Hyde over so he was laying down on the couch. He maneuvered to make himself comfortable while having one arm and his head dangling over the side of the couch.

Jackie quickly went back to the record player, after she had made a selection that knew would meet with Hyde's approval – Led Zeppelin IV. She adjusted the volume and turned back around and walked behind the couch, as Hyde enjoyed his cake.

"You know, you're going to be making this cake a lot from now on."

"You really like it?"

"Yeah I do." Hyde didn't think it was the right time to tell her all the different ways he was dreaming up how to use that cake with her. Save those for later. Jackie had her own agenda tonight. So he kept eating.

After making her way around to the end of the couch, Jackie gently straddled Hyde and began to massage his shoulders and back, knowing that he had been having a rough day at the store.

Hyde groaned loudly. He needed this. He really did. After such a crappy day at Grooves, he didn't think he was going to have any energy for tonight. But that was quickly changing. "Oh, Baby. That's so good"

"and your arms. How are those feeling?"

"They need some extra special attention too. Just don't stop" Jackie smiled knowing that she was really helping to relieve some of the tension that he'd been having after dealing with all of those boxes. She got some more massage oil and began to work on those areas next.

Hyde thought he was going into sensory overload. His tunes, what had to be his favorite new desert, a massage and most of all, his girl – his really hot girl – straddling him wearing what he thought was only his shirt. Cursing the fact he still had his jeans buckled, Hyde rolled over while Jackie was working on his lower back.

She was slightly surprised that he had turned over. But then again, Hyde really wasn't used to being comforted like this. Jackie thought to herself, she'd have to do this more often for him, since he really liked it. But after looking at Hyde's jeans and feeling his straining erection, Jackie crawled like a cat up to Hyde's mouth and gave him a deep kiss. Hyde's hands began exploring Jackie's body, confirming what he had suspected. He let out a low moan when he realized that he had his hands on Jackie's naked ass. He gave her a squeeze and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm not done with your massage yet, baby"

"….don't care. Just need you. All of you."

"This baby, this is what you need?" Jackie slid back down Hyde's chest, so she was directly on top of his hips. She started to unbutton his shirt she was wearing ever so slowly. As she undid the buttons, he could see her breasts slightly exposed to him. He started to move his hands towards them, but Jackie stopped his hands, taking one of his middle fingers into her mouth and sucking hard on it. Then she rolled her hips, grinding herself into his erection. Even though she only weighed 95 lbs, Hyde didn't think he could move without coming. This was sweet, sweet torture.

Jackie crawled back up towards Hyde. She licked his lips with her tongue "Mmmm, you taste good baby."

Hyde couldn't take it anymore. With Jackie where she was, darting her tongue in and out of his mouth, he had enough space to give himself the adjustment that he desperately needed. In a matter of moments, his belt flew across the basement.

Jackie started back down his chest "Baby, I told you tonight was all about you. And you're still not done with your massage." With that, Jackie started unbuttoning Hyde's jeans and slowly lowered the zipper, finally giving Hyde the room he desired. Jackie's hand began to stroke him, and Hyde couldn't believe what was happening. As she gently took the tip into her mouth, he moaned her name loudly. She had never done this before. Not to him; not anyone.

And she was good; damn good. Like he'd been having her go down on him for years. He watched her head bobbing, taking him deeper and deeper into her mouth each time. His hands instinctively went to her hair, winding deep handfuls around his fingers. He couldn't take it much longer, every second he was groaning and moaning. At least that's what he thought. Incoherent sounds was probably more like it. He knew he was going to cum in her mouth if she didn't stop. He didn't know if he could push her off of him, his eyes were rolling back into his head. He tried, but Jackie had attached herself firmly around his legs.

"Oh, Jackie. Oh GOD! Baby….Fuck!" and he came, completely emptying himself into her mouth. As she continued to lick and suck her way back up to his mouth, he noticed the smile on her lips. As Hyde steadied his breathing, he tightly pulled her to him and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

Tasting himself on her was too much of a turn on. He'd wanted her to do this for so long, it didn't take much for Hyde to get another erection. And this time, he was going to make Jackie scream. No matter whose night this was. She had totally given herself over to him and he needed to cum inside her. Repeatedly. There was only so much a man could take, and he was at his limit.

Keeping her tightly pressed to him, Hyde guided the two of them to a sitting upright position. Knowing they'd never make it to his room, he adjusted themselves so that he was lowering Jackie unto the couch. He looked down at Jackie; she was such an angel. Every day with her was another gift. One he willingly accepted, but certainly didn't deserve. He knew what he was going to do tomorrow. And it was the first stop he was going to make, before work this time. Just in case he got stuck there late again. She needed to know this. She needed to have this. As he undid the last of the buttons (okay, ripped off the last of the buttons of his shirt) Hyde kissed his way over to Jackie's ear, as his hands finally were able to grasp her breasts.

Growling into in ear, "I love you more every day."

He placed more kisses on her neck and then went back to Jackie's ear. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. And I'm going to give you everything you've ever wanted."

With that, Hyde moved back to Jackie's mouth, covering it with his. He looked up at his doll, who had a tear coming down her cheek. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as he kissed that tear away.

"I love you too. So much." Jackie wound her fingers in his curls. She let a smile creep across her face, knowing what she was going to say was going to do to him. "Right now though, I need you to fuck me. Hard."

As Hyde's trademark smirk crossed his face he groaned "Anything for you doll" as he started to enter her.

It was going to be another long night.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Thank you for all your support!!!! This isn't the end – since you seem to enjoy this story. But it's happy!!!! Hope you like it._

They had finally made it to his bedroom. Last night had to be the most amazing night of Hyde's life. They had literally fucked their way from the couch to his bedroom. Kitty would have died if she knew someone had done it on her freezer, washing machine & dryer. The whole night had been so hot. They were both exhausted, but deliriously happy. During one of the few moments they weren't going at it like rabbits, Jackie told Hyde all about school, where her classes were, what she had to do to apply, and when she could start.

"Do you really think I can do this? I never really thought much about it before."

"I think you can do anything that you set your mind to do. And I'll help you out too. School costs money….So I'll help you out with that."

"What?! I don't expect you to do that…"

Hyde sat up and fought against every heartache that had ever happened to him in his life. He fought off the demons for both of them. He started tracing his finger around Jackie's torso as he talked, watching it intently. He was getting better at talking, but this was different.

"Jackie, baby, listen to me. Umm…The store is doing really well. And, um…Sales are up 10 this quarter alone. So, it's okay. And I want to. For us. And I checked with W.B. yesterday…and….."

"And what" She took his hand in hers and pulled it closer to her heart. She knew that this was big. He wouldn't be tripping over his words otherwise.

"W.B.'s going to stay in Milwaukee. He's giving me the condo. The condo fees are less than what I pay the Formans in rent. And then you wouldn't have to pay your rent, so… And I was thinking that, if you want, if you're ready, maybe you and your stuff could stay there. With me. Permanently." He looked up at her eyes.

"Oh my God….are you saying…."

"Well, I'm doing a pretty stupid job at it, but…you wanna live with me?"

"Steven…oh, yes, yes, I'll live with you." Jackie let out a squeal as she wrapped her arms around Hyde, pulling him on top of her, and then rolling on top of him. "That was so hot….talk about sales returns again…." She was all over him with kisses and guided her hands ever so slowly down his body.

Hyde smiled thinking about that memory, as he pulled his boots on. He was actually getting happy memories. He couldn't help himself. Things were definitely changing. For both of them. He leaned down to Jackie's sleeping form and gave her a gentle kiss. She started to stir slightly and then suddenly slid her arms up around him pulling him down to her mouth.

"Morning….roomie"

"Yeah…." Hyde smiled and leaned down and gave her another kiss. He would never get tired of her kisses. Never. But if he didn't stop her soon, he'd never want to leave. Want to, hell, he didn't want to leave now, but he was going to get there today. For her.

"I have to go make a couple of stops and then head into Grooves. Meet me for lunch?"

"Okay" She sank back farther into the pillow, her hair cascading down her shoulders. "around noon?"

"Sounds good." Hyde leaned in to give her one more kiss before he left. One more steaming hot kiss.

"Okay, I've really got to go here, or I'm never going to go." Hyde pulled away from Jackie, who started in on her trademark pout. Which still worked as good as it ever did.

"One more for the road" He muttered as he pounced on the tiny woman he couldn't live without.

After making out for twenty minutes, Jackie relented and told Hyde that he really, probably should head into Grooves. As Hyde headed towards the door, he realized something.

"Jackie, I haven't told the Forman's yet about us moving into the condo, so I know you're excited, but…"

She looked at him with knowing eyes. She was so amazed that they were actually doing this. And she knew how hard it was going to be to tell the Forman's about him, well both of them, leaving. "I'll wait for you before I say anything….but Donna?"

He smirked, knowing she was bursting at the seams. "You can tell Donna…"

As Hyde left, he could see Jackie's feet kicking in excitement underneath the covers.

_Grooves 12pm_

Jackie came strolling into Grooves wearing the same dreamy smile that she had on when Hyde had left that morning. Hyde lit up the second he saw her come in the store. As Hyde finished up with a customer, Jackie settled into the listening pit, smoothing her skirt and checking to see if she had managed to cover up the multiple marks Hyde had left on her from the two previous nights.

She didn't really care; most of the marks he left were covered by her clothing. It was the whisker burn that made her look like she had a sunburn on both cheeks, her neck and most everything else. She made it work though. Thank God it was summer. But it was all worth it. Every wonderful minute.

"You ready? Randy's got things covered for the rest of the day. So I'm all yours"

He pulled her up to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just the way I like it."

"Let's go"

They drove out to the place their first date was, after hitting the drive thru at Fatso Burger. They just wanted to be together. They had spent so much time apart; every moment was treasured by them both.

After a leisurely lunch and many more kisses in the back of the El Camino, Hyde was just holding Jackie, as they leaned up against the back window. He couldn't believe everything that had happened, in such a short time. They were going to live together. It was fast, but it was right. For both of them. Jackie had been talking about some of her plans to decorate and how Donna had been so happy for them when she told her the big news. Hyde promised that they could stop by and see what furniture W.B. was leaving on the way home. The rest of the day they just stared at the clouds in the sky talking about their future, or were catching up on some of the rest they didn't get last night. But they were always in each other's arms. The entire day.

As the sun began to set, Hyde kissed Jackie's head. "I've got a surprise for you"

"Really, what?" Jackie got a gleam in her eye. She still loved surprises.

"I'm going to tell the Forman's when we get back about us moving into the condo. I just want to start living with you as soon as W.B. hits the road."

"Oh, Steven…"

"But that's not your real surprise." He popped out of the bed of the car and grabbed something from inside the car. Jackie crawled out of the back following her love. She was surprised to see how serious he was when he turned to her.

"Before you went to Chicago, you told me that you needed to know if we were going to get married."

"Steven, "

"I know you don't like to talk about that. Neither do I. Just hear me out, okay." He wanted her just to listen, but not be worried about what he was going to say.

"alright."

"I know that this isn't going to make everything magically perfect. And that there are still things that you're working through. But, you need to have this."

Hyde pulled out a tiny box. Jackie wasn't sure if she was imagining things. But if she hadn't completely taken leave of her sanity, that looked awfully like a jewelry box. Jackie started to feel light headed and had to focus on her breathing.

Hyde couldn't help himself "Don't get your hopes up too much, this isn't what it looks like."

Hyde opened the box, which held a beautiful sapphire & diamond ring, the stones were shaped like flowers. The diamonds were the center of two flowers, and the sapphires were petals around the flowers. Jackie had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. Except for him. The day she woke up in the hospital and saw his loving face looking at her. And every day that she was in his arms. They had been through so much. But now they were working on it. Together. She looked at those beautiful eyes of his. So blue, but so full of love. For her. And this time, she knew it.

Hyde swallowed hard, "This is, well, a Hyde and Jackie ring. We're not ready for an engagement ring and…no one we know does well with promise rings. So I had to go with something different. But the meaning is just the same. And that someday, when we're ready, I'm going to ask you to marry me. And then I'll put the biggest diamond Point Place has ever seen on that tiny finger of yours…If you'll have me."

"Oh my god, baby, of course I'll have you. I'll wear your ring and anything else you'll let me." Jackie covered her mouth with her right hand and extended her trembling left hand towards Hyde.

Hyde took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. Hyde knew that he would never forget the look on Jackie's face as long as he lived. Shocked, excited, completely blown away, and love. So much love. She may have been the one who attempted suicide, but they both had scars from their troubled pasts. Scars that were starting to heal with each other's love and support. She was the world to him and he was getting a lot better at telling her that.

"Now whenever you see this ring, I want you to remember how much I love you, even if I say the wrong thing. Especially, when I say the wrong thing. I'm still me you know."

"Steven, are you really sure about this? I don't want you to think that I'm pressuring you in some way. I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for…" Jackie reached up and gently stroked his face. She wanted that ring more than anything in the world. But she wanted it on his terms. Not because she gave him an ultimatum. Look where that had gotten them.

"For me to be saying all this, I'd better be." They both laughed.

Hyde got very serious and took Jackie in his arms. "Jackie, I love you. I'll always love you. I just wanted you to know that I meant what I said. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. And I want to give you everything you've ever wanted."

Tearfully, Jackie grabbed Hyde and pulled him towards her mouth. "You already have" She kept murmuring in between kisses

"I love you so much Steven…I just want to make you so happy. Always. I want to make a real home for you….And take care of you. Just us being there for each other, like our families had never been. I want to be your family…and make our own family. Oh baby, I want to make you so happy."

As she talked, Jackie was pulling Hyde into the bed of the El Camino, wanting to show him how happy she was. _This_ was making love. As Hyde slid his hands down the sides of Jackie's body and they leaned back into the bed of the El Camino, He looked her in the eye and told her the same thing she had told him,

"You already have….You already have."


	13. Chapter 13

Hyde & Jackie drove back into Point Place to stop by, what was soon going to be, their new home. W.B. met them at the door, and the three sat down to discuss matters. After discussing what he's taking with him, Jackie and W.B. really started getting into the final details. Hyde just kept listening; this was more of Jackie's department.

"Jackie, I know that this really doesn't matter to Steven, I think he's barely conscious at this point, but there's some paint and carpet samples over on the table. Just make whatever changes you want; make this place yours. And have them send the bill to my office."

"I don't know what to say…"

"Well, that'll be a first. And if I hadn't said it before." W.B. walked over to Jackie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome to the family."

Jackie's mouth could have dropped, she was so touched. And excited. "Thank you, W.B. It means so much to both of us. Steven, let's go look around some more. I need to see how much closet space I'm going to give you."

"Nice to know my t-shirts will have a home. I was beginning to think they might have to stay in storage with all the disco crap that is NOT going in our bedroom."

"I thought you didn't care what décor we had."

"I'm not living in a disco palace. A cool, hard rockin' pleasure pad. That's what I had in mind."

They both stopped when they entered the bedroom. It was starting to sink in. This was going to be their room. And instead of them spending their nights on a tiny, old cot, they both stared at what they were going to be sleeping on.

Jackie giggled. "That's a bed"

"No, bed's are bed's. THAT's a bed. A really BIG bed."

"It's a king sized bed! Steven, a king sized bed…for us."

"Yeah, you're going to be knocked up within hours of us moving in here, if you're not already."

"We have been pretty busy…." Jackie sexily stroked Hyde's arm, and then started pulling him towards her.

Hyde wrapped his arms around Jackie and pulled her tight against him. So she could feel what just her slight touch would do to him. "Busy….baby, you give new meaning to 'up all night' and I'm not complaining. Not at all."

"You think about me getting pregnant?"

"Yeah. I mean, not tomorrow, but…yeah." Hyde thought he was probably blushing. He was going to have to grow the beard back.

"Me too." Jackie stood up on her toes and gave Hyde a quick kiss.

"Thought you probably did. You had our china patterns picked out by the time I made it to third base with you."

Jackie pretended to be shocked. "That's not true…It was by the time Eric & Donna caught us in the basement."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Hyde leaned in to give Jackie a passionate kiss as his hands started to work their way up towards Jackie's chest.

"Mmm….I hope you can handle doing in a bed instead of a cot." Jackie took Hyde's hands and moved them so they were cupping her breasts. Hyde groaned as he squeezed them and then pulled her tighter to him. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Jackie, the way we've been going at it, you're eventually going to be the death of me. But I'm going out with a smile on my face. I've waited too long to have you…We're not stopping. And we're christening every inch of this place the second we can…bed or no bed."

"Shower or no shower…." Jackie gave Hyde the smile she saved only for him, grabbed his hand and led Hyde off towards the bathroom.

All the expression left Hyde's face. "I love you…"

Upon entering the bathroom, both Hyde & Jackie were at a loss for words. They had both forgotten that W.B. had a whirlpool tub in his master bath.

Hyde picked up Jackie and started towards the tub. Jackie let out a loud squeal, followed by laughter that was heard through out the condo...and by the current occupant.

"You two kids, no freaky stuff in my tub until I'm out of here. I'm still a father, you know."

They answered W.B. together, "Yes, sir" and then laughed knowingly at each other.

_Forman kitchen….later that evening_

Hyde and Jackie came in through the side door. They both dreaded having this conversation with Red & Kitty, but now was as good a time as any, to paraphrase Red, to drop the bomb.

"Hi, you two. Did you have a good day?" Damn, Kitty was in a good mood, Hyde thought. Hyde didn't want to spoil her evening. He loved the Formans more than his own family. For that matter, they were the only family he'd ever really known. He didn't want to hurt them.

"Do you guys have a second….to talk" Hyde squeezed Jackie's hand for support. She squeezed his hand back. He'd never get through this without her. He sat on the stool by the counter and wiped his other palm on his pants, trying to get up the courage to continue.

"Um, well…W.B.'s going to be moving to Milwaukee. And he's, uh….giving me the condo. So, when things are ready, me & Jackie are gonna move in there."

Red & Kitty looked at each other. They had been expecting Steven to move out. They really didn't think he'd live in the basement forever. And they were happy that he & Jackie were happy together.

Jackie looked at Hyde, and then at his surrogate parents. "We just want to start building out lives. Together. And we hope that we'll have your support."

Kitty looked at the two kids. She couldn't love Steven any more had she given birth to him. She'd raised him. And Jackie, she was the one for him. But that didn't mean she wasn't worried about them. "Are you sure that this is something you should do right now? We love you both, we just…".

Jackie knew what she was getting at. She had almost the identical conversation earlier with Donna, and she ended up being happy for them.

"I know you have concerns about me…with me trying to…kill myself. So, we're not going to rush into anything that we can't handle. We're talking things through, I'm going to go to school…for fashion…and if things get rough, I know I should ask for help, not just try to get by myself. And that suicide isn't the answer. Before, I thought I was alone. That I didn't have anyone. No family, no love, and that my friends were all gone. I know differently now. It doesn't mean that everything's solved magically. But I know that I have Steven's love & support. And he has mine. And we'd really like you to be happy for us."

Hyde was so touched by what she'd said. He didn't want to let on in front of Red & Kitty, but it meant so much to him. She always did stick up for them. Which he needed to do now too. "I know how you guys feel about "living together" but when we're ready…we're gonna get married." He smiled at Jackie. This was getting easier, every time he said it.

Kitty was so happy that they had come so far, but she tried to play it down. "No, we're not worried about you living in sin. Heck no, we're with it. We're _cool_."

That was more than Red could handle. "Kitty, stop."

Red stood up and extended his hand to Hyde. "You let us know if you need anything."

Hyde took it, and looked at the man who was more of a father to him than anyone "We will." With that, Red pulled Hyde into a hug. "I'm proud of you two. You've been through a lot together. You've got our support."

Kitty couldn't help crying "My other baby's going to move away." She ran over to Hyde and gave him a hug, while Red went over to Jackie.

Hyde tried to pry Kitty off of him. "Relax, it's just across town…" It didn't help. This was Kitty, after all.

Red grabbed Jackie by the shoulders. "You make sure he takes good care of you."

Jackie smiled. "He will"

"He'd better, or he'll have to deal with my foot so far up his ass he'll wish…."They both started laughing. Leave it to Red to throw in a "foot in the ass" statement at this highly emotional time.

Red looked at Jackie, more seriously than he ever had before. "You take care of _each other_. You hear me."

"We will. Thank you Mr. Forman…Mrs. Forman….for everything."

Kitty finally let go of Hyde, and came over to Jackie, taking her hands in hers and squeezing them tightly. "Hush, sweetheart, we're family. And we'll always be there to help you two."

The rest of the evening was spent discussing the new condo, showing off Jackie's ring, waiting for Bob to catch Eric with Donna (which he did, again!) and Hyde & Jackie making sure they would always remember what it was like to do it on a cot in the basement.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few weeks flew by. Summer was like that. Jackie was busy, either packing or making sure the painters put another coat of purple paint on in the bathroom at the condo (Steven liked Deep Purple – well, he was getting Deep Purple) or getting things ready for starting school in September. Hyde would go to Grooves, try to figure out what Leo did with invoices, spend some time with Eric & Donna, pretty much the same as always. Except for one thing. He looked forward to going home every night. He'd never done that before in his life. Home was wherever Jackie was. And soon, it was going to be _their_ home.

Just another day or so….W.B. was in Milwaukee already. Time was going so slow. They were literally waiting for paint to dry. Hyde locked up at Grooves, and almost ran to the El Camino. Almost. That would have been a Forman thing to do. But he was man enough to admit he took really big steps. Twelve hours away from his doll ever so often gave a man needs, to quote his old friend from another land.

Fez. Kelso. The entire gang. It had been a long time since they were all together. Fez had gone back to his homeland after things didn't work out with Jackie. He & Fez had talked before he left. Fez knew how Hyde & Jackie still felt about each other. Fez always knew. But Fez thought he had to try at least once with Jackie. Once a month or so, they'd get a letter from the man who loved candy, updating them about what things were going on in whatever-the-hell-place it was called. And after every letter, Hyde would put all the candy he could into a box, Jackie would write a note with all the news and they'd send it back to Fezzy. Hyde wondered if Jackie knew that he put a Playboy in the bottom of the box, with part of a grocery bag over the top of it in case the government inspectors decided to look. Can't be too careful.

And Kelso. Last everyone knew, He was still causing trouble at the Playboy Club. He might have to tell the patrons not to touch the girls, but it didn't mean Kelso had completely changed. After all, he did glue some bunny ears on his head once, trying to amuse Betsy. Hyde shook his head trying to dispel the image of Michael Kelso with satin bunny ears. Probably the tail too. Had to shave part of his head to get the ears off. He was still "The King".

Sometimes he missed the old days in the basement. Those were some good times. But things change; people grow up, move away. And he wouldn't want to go through the past again. Because then he'd have to go back and relive his old fears. And go through losing Jackie. Seeing the pain that he had caused her. He'd do anything not to cause her any pain like that. Ever again.

The Forman's. They'd saved his life. Hyde thought, sliding into the El Camino. He started to drive back to the basement, for what wouldn't be the final time. He'd have been a ward of the state. And then working on his next prison term by now, had they not taken him in. That's what a family does. That's what he & Jackie are now. Family.

Jackie. Oh God, he loved her. Sometimes he just wanted to stay there and hold her the whole day. Protect her. Comfort her from anything that upsets her. And most of all, show her how much she means to him. As he kept his foot on the brake at the red light, he thought about what the next few days would bring. Dare he even think it, Happiness? They were moving into their own place, starting a new life together. Hyde smiled. He always smiled thinking about Jackie. Just a few more miles and he'd be with her. Time to give the basement its own little send off.

As the light changed and Hyde put his foot on the accelerator, he heard a noise. Accelerating through the intersection was his only option. The other car was coming too fast right at him.

Eric & Donna realized at the same light that Hyde was a few cars ahead of them. When the accident happened, they flew out of the Vista Cruiser and ran over to Hyde's car. He was semi-conscious, but in need of medical attention from the gash on his forehead, where it introduced itself to the steeling wheel.

"Donna, take the Vista Cruiser home & get Jackie, Mom & whoever else is there at the time. I'll stay with Hyde. We'll meet you at the hospital."

"Is Hyde going to be okay? I have to tell Jackie something."

"Tell her that she needs to hurry and….."

"Jackie…..Jackie…..Jackie" Hyde's murmuring was getting stronger and louder.

"Tell her he's asking for her." Donna ran back to the Vista Cruiser, hoping Hyde would be alright and that her best friend was strong enough to handle this latest hardship.

When Donna came into the basement, Jackie knew something was wrong. She could see it on her face. As Donna explained the situation, Jackie grabbed her purse and yelled for Kitty & Red to meet them at the car. The four of them took off for the hospital.

The entire way there, Jackie didn't say a word. She had to be strong. For Steven. He's going to be okay. He had to be; they had been through so much. She looked at the ring catching the light from the streetlights, remembering the day he put it on her finger. All their plans. Their future. All of their happiness.

Red hadn't even gotten the car into park, when Jackie flew out of the door into the emergency room. Eric was there waiting for them. He had some splotches of blood on him. Steven's blood.

"Eric, where is he? I need to see him."

"Emergency room A. He sent me out here to wait for you, so you could go right in."

"He sent you out here?" That was all Jackie needed to hear. No one was going to stand in her way.

Jackie came barreling into Emergency Room A, frantically looking for her love.

"Hey, doll" Jackie turned on her heel, almost knocking herself over and saw Hyde. Battered & bloody, but very much alive. He truly was the toughest SOB Point Place had ever seen. He had a deep cut on his forehead and cheek, that they were finishing stitching up. The beard was gone. They had already set his shoulder back in place, putting his arm in a sling and taped up his three broken ribs.

"Steven, oh my god, what….oh my god." Jackie ran to him, looking for some body part that didn't seem to be hurting, so that she could grab onto and never let go of. The intern finished the stitches, and exchanged knowing smiles with Hyde. This was going to be some reunion, especially when he could move again, thought the intern as he left the room. Hyde extended his unbandaged arm towards Jackie. She flew into his embrace, and he quickly wrapped his arm around her, trying to soothe her. She kissed each of the cuts on his face, pausing to look in his eyes every time. Jackie took his face in her tiny hands, and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

"Told you I wasn't going anywhere"

"Yeah, yeah you aren't. You're staying with me. Always." She pulled him to her, and kissed the top of his head, finally letting some of the tears she had been holding in escape from her relieved eyes.

"Moving's going to be a bitch now."

"We can wait a few weeks. Whatever.."

"No way. We've waited too long already. We'll just have to have some help unpacking."

"Not a problem. We've got family. And we've got each other."

"You damn well bet we do. I love you."

Jackie leaned towards this man and kissed his lips delicately, which quickly deepened. When their lips parted, Jackie thought she wanted to crawl inside of him. Just to be that close. Forever. "I love you too. So much. Thank God you're going to be alright. Do I get to take you home tonight?"

"Normally, they'd probably keep me. But since Kitty's a nurse, they're going to let me go home. Provided, that you take extra good care of me….You know, one on one attention, all that."

"I think you are already feeling better."

"Probably have to lay off the acrobatic stuff for a couple of weeks, but I think we'll manage alright."

"Probably. Something involving a sponge bath…"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Maybe naked sponge baths, or..."

"You're a dirty boy…"

"Can't help it. You bring it out in me. Just you sitting there makes me want to take you right here…." Hyde was nuzzling her ear with his mouth and was starting on her neck when the doctor came in.

"Steven!" Jackie squealed when she realized they were not alone. Hyde loved hearing his name like that.

"Okay lovebirds, you're free to go. But you're going to have to take it easy on some of those extra curricular activities for a while. I want to see you in my office in two weeks for a check up."

"Doctor, does he have any restrictions?"

"Well, he should stay in bed for a day or two. Other than that, Steven will just have to determine what he can & cannot do. The pain will tell him. But bring him back immediately if his condition changes." The doctor knew that telling them anything more would be useless. These two were on an endless honeymoon, that hadn't even started yet. But it was nice to see two people so happy together.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Okay…If you don't want to read smut. Just stop here. But if you do, please continue and let me know what you thought. Just couldn't see anything else happening after the accident. Couldn't help it. Hope you enjoy._

After getting back to the Forman's, it was more comfortable for Hyde to be on the couch in the basement than most anywhere else. Jackie positioned herself behind him, so they could feel each other's bodies and at the same time, try not to hurt anything on him. While holding her Steven as he slept, she couldn't help the thoughts popping into her head. "How about Christmas?" was all Jackie said when he awoke, as she gently massaged his scalp.

"What about Christmas?" Hyde pulled her free arm more tightly to him, still with his eyes closed.

"I always thought, you know…that I'd get engaged at Christmas."

Hyde's eyelids flew open. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yeah. The whole way to the hospital, I kept hearing parts of wedding vows in my head. For better or worse, in sickness and in health. That's what we are. And I want to make it permanent. I want to be your wife. And wake up every morning in your arms."

Hyde smirked thinking about what was going to be happening. "Make an honest woman of you, huh?"

Jackie saw his smirk and knew that he was happy. "Something like that."

Using every bit of strength he had left, Hyde pulled himself upright and took Jackie's face in his hand. "Christmas it is then." He gave her a tender kiss and then smiled. "Gives me some time to go ring shopping."

"Yeah and to save your strength up. I have a feeling, it's going to be a very festive holiday."

"You're not holding out on me until then, are you?" Hyde was almost afraid of what answer he was going to get.

"Puddin' Pop, the only thing keeping your clothes on right now is that I don't want to cause you any discomfort. But make no mistake. I want you. I want you so bad." Jackie traced the outside of his mouth with her tongue, and then plunged it into his mouth.

"Let's see what we can do about that then." Hyde took her hand and gestured towards the bedroom that he had called his own for the past few years. Jackie wasn't so sure. She may be turned on just thinking about him, but she didn't want to hurt him. He could have died earlier that night. He could feel the fear for his health radiating out of her. Nobody ever cared that much about him before. Or ever would.

"I'll be okay. I promise. I want you too. Naked. In my old bed. With lots of heavy breathing."

Jackie stood up and Hyde pulled her towards him. "Now see, I've got one good arm, two strong legs…"

Jackie let her hands glide down Hyde's body, ever so lightly over the bandages covering his ribs, but allowing them to rest on what had to be the hardest thing she'd felt since he had left that morning.

"And one really, big…"

"All for you baby. Just for you." With that, Hyde hungrily attacked Jackie's mouth with his own, craving every inch of her. Wanting to feel her against his entire body. And he suddenly got a very wicked idea. He pulled the sling off from around his shoulder and adjusted the strap as far as it would go, using his teeth to help him. Jackie just stared at him, wondering what was going on in that devilish mind of his. And knowing she'd probably love every minute of it.

He pulled the sling back on his arm; it was only there to alieviate the pressure on his shoulder for a while. It barely was on his arm, when Jackie started to see where he was going with this.

She pulled the excess strap away from Hyde, creating a wide gap between where his arm was and his body. A gap, say big enough for a 95lb former cheerleader who was getting more aroused by the moment. Jackie slid under the strap and looked at Hyde's smiling face. She really was coming along nicely.

"Was this what you had in mind?"

"Yup. Except we've got too many clothes on. And maybe, just maybe you're going to have to bend over a bit." Hyde went back to nibbling on her neck. They fit together so perfectly, he barely had to move in order to have his mouth on her.

Jackie leaned into Hyde absorbing the most wonderful feeling he gave her when they were like this. He was undoing the straps of her sundress with his mouth, exposing her naked breast to his touch. But after what he'd been through today, she was going to make sure he enjoyed tonight just as much as she knew she was going to.

Quickly, Jackie ducked out from underneath the sling strap, which Hyde let out a huge groan of frustration at. He really liked having her strapped to him. So close, so warm, it was so hot.

Jackie looked at Hyde, with one goal in mind. Playing seductress suited her well, he thought. "Come on baby, don't make me stop now." She winked and slowly undid the other strap of her sundress, letting the top fall to her waist exposing both of her naked breasts to him. "Just a few more feet, and you can totally have me." Jackie was backing up towards Hyde's room, kicking off her shoes and sliding the rest of her sundress down to the floor. By the time they were in the hallway, Jackie was wearing just her panties and grinding seductively against Hyde.

"Just a few more feet baby, then you can feel all of this. See how turned on you get me. I need it. I need you to give it to me. I want to feel you all around me."

Hyde wasn't sure if they gave him more drugs in the hospital that kicked in just then or what. He was vaguely aware of his feet moving after Jackie. His vision was clouding over, his desire for Jackie was at an all time high, and he was sure his heart was going to jump through his chest. Where the hell did she learn this stuff? When did she learn this stuff? He really didn't care. All Hyde knew at that moment was that he was going to have some of the most mind blowing sex he'd ever have in his life.

Jackie pulled him into his room, closing the door behind him. She traced her fingers down his back as she snaked her other hand to the front of his jeans, to undo his belt buckle. Quickly, she maneuvered her body to the front of Hyde's body. Jackie wasn't sure, but she thought he might have shivered. She slid the zipper of his jeans down, and he groaned at the relief from the pressure his jeans were placing on a very important part of his anatomy, then he continued to groan at having Jackie stroking him.

"Does that feel good baby? Tell me if it feels good." Jackie wasn't sure what sound exactly first came out of Hyde's mouth, but it ended up sounding like a groan and then "god damn…feels..so…fuckin…good…"

"More baby, do you want more of this?"

This time she understood the growl and the desired laden tone surrounding a very deep "Yes…fuck…yes" from Hyde. She hoped that his eyes only looked like they did because of what she was doing and not from his concussion.

Hyde was in heaven when she took him into her mouth, but it was too brief. He couldn't even make a sound. The next thing he knew Jackie had lowered him unto his cot, so he could lie flat and she quickly got his jeans off from there. Jackie carefully helped Hyde get his t-shirt off, daring him to suck on her breasts as she maneuvered his arms and head out of the shirt.

"More…I need you….More of you…More of you on me. Don't stop." Hyde was gasping for air in between the large mouthfuls of her body he was taking into his mouth. As turned on as she was before, she was even more so now.

"Never going to stop, baby. Never going to stop." Jackie crawled over closer to Hyde's good arm so he could have better access to her. Over her breasts, down her stomach, cupping her ass, back to her breasts, back down her stomach. Then she took his hand and guided it between her legs. So he could feel her. His hand squeezed her mound and then he slid his hand inside her panties. She was so wet. He maneuvered two fingers into her and felt her start to tighten around them.

"Jackie, please…..please…"

"What baby?" She took his fingers into her mouth, while she slid her panties off. That was just too fucking hot for Hyde. His hips were thrusting upwards. He needed to be inside her. Deep, deep inside her. She knew he couldn't wait any longer; for that matter neither could she. Jackie slid back over so she was just over his throbbing erection. And when his hips thrust upwards that time, she captured him with her muscles and tightened around him with her hot wetness.

Hyde just moaned. "Oh god, so good. Ride me baby, ride me 'til we cum."

Jackie began to bounce up and down, Hyde's arm was squeezing her hip, urging her to go faster. She moved his hand up to her breast, giving him the chance to fondle her again. She loved the feeling of his hands on her. He had one nipple in between his fingers and clamped down on the tender skin. Just hard enough, just the way he knew she liked it.

It was Jackie's turn to groan. "Oh Steven, you feel so good. Baby, you make me feel so good. So hot….Oh, Steven….please.."

Those were his favorite sounds. Had to be. Hyde thrust himself upwards and Jackie continued to move, gliding her clit over him each time. A few more thrusts and Jackie came, screaming for God and Steven all at the same time. Hyde felt her tighten again around him and he called out louder than he thought he could as he emptied himself into her.

"Jesus…Jackie….Fuck…..baby….Jackie!!!!"

Jackie slid down off of Hyde, allowing herself to be pressed firmly against his side. She wanted to crawl on top of him, but still worried about his injuries. They were both covered in sweat and winded. Hyde was laughing and kissing her, drinking in every inch of her that he could. They were both deliriously happy.

"Good thing we're moving out of here. I don't think these walls could stand much more."

The unmistakable voice of Eric Forman carried down the stairs into the tiny basement room. "You got that right, you dillhole!"


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Sooo happy you liked the last parts. I wasn't intending on posting so quickly, but the words just flew off the pages, so much so I had to make two chapters…again. Hope you enjoy._

The next morning, Jackie didn't want to leave Hyde. She'd hardly slept the entire night. She watched Hyde sleep, watching him breathe, caressing him, anything she could to make him feel better. There weren't too many side effects from the concussion; a slight headache – Jackie would wake him up every few hours to make sure he was okay. Hyde WAS okay, as long as he didn't try to move around too much. That wasn't so easy for him. Especially when Jackie was laying next to him.

"Baby?"

"Yeah…" Hyde groggily reached for what he thought would be Jackie's naked form, and was thoroughly disappointed when he realized she was already dressed. "Where are you going?"

"I have to make a couple of stops & pick up your prescription. It's probably going to take a few hours, so you can get some more sleep. You need it. Mrs. Forman will be here though. The doctor wanted you to stay in bed today still."

"I know how to keep me in bed today, and it has nothing to do with you going out…"

"Are you pouting?" Jackie couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Maybe….if I am, will you stay?"

"How about this, if you stay in bed and listen to Mrs. Forman, I'll let you be a very naughty boy later…" Jackie knew that if she didn't get out of there soon, the persuasive nature of Hyde's mouth would have her back in bed with him very soon.

"That…that'll work." Jackie smiled at him and gave Hyde a big kiss. He gave her a spank as she pulled away. "Hurry back." He called after her.

"Stay in bed and rest." She shouted back.

Donna met Jackie at the Vista Cruiser. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. The sooner we get started, the sooner we can free our men from captivity."

"That's good. I'm not sure how long either one of them is going to last." Both girls laughed, thinking about what was going on that morning.

_Later that afternoon….._

Jackie came back into the basement, a complete mess.

"What….what happened to you?" Hyde thought she had errands to do; this had nothing to do with errands. He could see that.

Kitty threw up her hands. "Thank God you're back. Mr. Cranky Pants here doesn't seem to want to stay on the couch any longer and I didn't know what I was going to do next."

"Thanks Mrs. Forman…" Jackie looked at Mrs. Forman, to see if things were really okay with Hyde. Kitty smiled back at Jackie, as she was walking to the stairs, and nodded affirmatively.

Jackie looked relieved. It was like a huge weight fell off her shoulders. She knew from talking to Mrs. Forman that the first 24 hrs after a concussion would be critical for seeing if there were going to be any long term effects. She didn't want to leave Steven, but she knew he was in good hands. And now she knew that the worst was over.

"What in the world have you been up to?" Hyde kissed Jackie, concerned that something had happened to her. If anything happened to her because he was stuck in here, so help him, he wasn't going to be responsible for what he did next.

"It's okay…It's all okay." And with that, Jackie kissed Hyde and meant it. She knew she was a mess. But it was all going to be okay. "I have some surprises for you."

One eyebrow went up with that statement. "I like your surprises. Matter of fact, I love your surprises."

"Were you good while I was gone?" Jackie looked mischievously at her man.

"As good as I'm going to be the rest of the day now that you're back."

"Okay, then you get surprise number one…" Hyde thought he knew what that was, so he moved his hand towards Jackie's chest. Her bra was still on. He was wrong.

Jackie laughed and reached into her pocket, pulling out a set of keys.

"What are those to?"

"Those are for the car that you'll be driving…._while they're fixing the El Camino!!!!!!"_

"They can fix the car??? I was sure it was going to be totaled." Hyde was blown away; first by the fact that the car was salvageable. Second, by the fact Jackie had gone to all this trouble. For him.

"The guys at the body shop said that had you been in a different car when those bastards plowed into, you might not have been so lucky." Jackie stroked his cheek over where his cut was and then traced over the cut on his forehead.

"Wait…you went to a body shop…alone?" Hyde didn't know if he liked where this was going. He knew what posters they had up there. And his girl still hadn't told him everything yet.

"Relax…I told you everything was okay." Jackie gave him another big 'it's okay' kiss. "Red came with me. He seems to have the same opinion of those guys as you do…Now let's go look at your temporary car."

Jackie guided Hyde off the couch and he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. "Thank you for doing this." He was genuinely touched.

"You can thank me later…You have more surprises yet to see."

They slowly went up the stairs outside the basement and Hyde saw a different El Camino. A dark, blue one. Yeah, that'd work for a while, he thought. He leaned his head back against the passenger seat and closed his eyes, while Jackie drove. She wouldn't let him drive while he was still taking painkillers. He had the best girl, she went to all this trouble for him. He didn't even pay attention to where they were going, until Jackie pulled into the condo parking lot.

"What are we doing here?"

"I need your opinion on the paint before next week…If you still want to move in then."

"Oh yeah, we're moving in then. Just as soon as we can." Hyde draped his arm over Jackie's shoulder and kissed her forehead. She was up to something; he could feel it.

They entered the condo, where Hyde got the answer to why Jackie looked like she did. There were boxes everywhere.

"See, Donna & I moved everything out of my old apartment & closet, so all we have to bring over is our stuff from the basement. Which we can do tomorrow."

"You mean…."

"Come see for yourself…"

While there were boxes everywhere, there was one thing that was completely made up. Their bed. A new duvet, sheets, and some flowers were on a nightstand (near what Hyde assumed was Jackie's side of the bed – they never really had 'sides' before; there was no room.)

"Do you like it? I thought you might recover faster if you could relax in our own place. In our own room. In our own bed." Jackie could see it in his eyes. He didn't know what to say. He was so overwhelmed; by the kindness, the thoughtfulness, the love. The love of this beautiful woman. That he couldn't believe was his. He pulled her into his chest, so tightly that it hurt his broken ribs. He didn't care. He couldn't even verbalize how much this meant to him. He just buried his face in her neck, trying to steady his breathing. He knew that his eyes had welled up. He couldn't help it.

"I take it that you like it" Jackie pulled back a little, she was all too aware of what pain he had to be in. Even though she loved every minute of his reaction.

"I…I can't believe you did this."

"I conned the lumberjack into helping me"

Hyde laughed. "Where was Forman while you two were taking care of your shoes & makeup?"

"He was covering for you down at Grooves. With Randy." It was Jackie's turn to laugh. "How do you think I got Donna to help me? It was either deal with my makeup or deal with those two down at the store."

"Is there anything left or did they tear each other _and _the place apart?"

"It's still standing. I picked up your mail when Donna got Eric after we were done here. When Red came & picked me up to take me to get your car, he couldn't believe it either."

Hyde knew he couldn't thank everyone enough for their help. All coordinated by his angel. Who now was taking her jeans off and heading towards their bathroom. He blindly followed her. For all Hyde knew, his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. When he caught up to her, they discovered a pizza on their counter and a case of beer covered in ice, in their sink. Jackie picked up the card on the box and read it to Hyde.

_Jackie & Hyde, since this is probably where you guys would end up first, we thought we'd take care of your first meal. And this was the only thing that would be good – hot or cold – knowing you two. Congratulations on your new place and best wishes always, Donna & Eric._

"We have the best friends"

"Yeah we do. One's that know us very well too." Hyde took a bite of pizza as he sat on the counter, watching Jackie turn on the water for the whirlpool tub.

She was amazing. "Come here…" Hyde put his pizza down.

"Yes, baby…" Jackie wrapped her hands around Hyde's neck. He took the sling off of his arm, and wrapped both of his arms around Jackie. He usually didn't get this serious, but now was one of those times he needed to be. To show her how much her efforts meant to him.

"I love you….I really, really love you." Hyde kissed Jackie hard, trying to explain to her with his kiss, what he couldn't verbalize. "Thank you." He began kissing her again, wanting more than anything just to throw her down on the tile and go for it, right then. She began to dissolve into him, as he wrapped his legs around her calves, pulling her into him further. "I've got you now…and I'm not letting go. Ever." He knew that the minute his body was going to let him, he was going to show her just how much he loved her. But, as his trademark smirk spread across his face, that was just one of the ways he could show her how much he loved her.

_A/N: well, what do you think is going to happen next??? Guess, Guess, Guess…._


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: As with Chapter 15, if you don't like smut…..don't read this. And if you do, hope you like it!_

He kicked his boots off, and then hooked his fingers into the sides of her silky panties. Jackie began to purr, letting Hyde's tongue caress her neck, as he pulled the panties down as far as he could from his position. She stepped out of them, just wearing a t-shirt and bra; her hair still pulled up in a ponytail. She walked over to the tub and turned off the water. Then, Jackie reached up and let her hair down, shaking it slightly to let it all hang loose. Parts of it were still damp from her morning shower. And more of it was going to get even damper Hyde thought as he let his fingers tangle into her tresses, pulling her closer into his mouth.

Every day was better with her, just because he was with her. And he wanted her, night and day. Even more every day. When they broke away for some air, all Jackie could say was "Wow…" She blinked a couple of times, all the while thinking, _and I thought he could kiss back then_. She threw her t-shirt off over her head, knowing that he couldn't raise both of his arms that high yet, and threw her nearly naked self back into him. Hyde had kicked off his jeans while she was dealing with her shirt, so she could feel him, really feel him.

"You want me to help you get your shirt off." Jackie moaned while Hyde was letting his fingers explore parts on her body that he hadn't touched in what he thought were ages, but was really more like a matter of hours. Her skin was so smooth, so soft. As he reached down between her legs and began to massage her clit, he whispered into her ear, "What do you think?"

Jackie was so distracted by what he was doing to her, she could barely function. But she wanted to feel his naked chest pressed to her. So she pulled the shirt off of him, as carefully as two people in the heat of the moment could. And then she realized she still had her bra on. She threw that off just as fast as she realized it was still on. Hyde just kept massaging her clit, watching how her eyes would start to roll back and then jerk forward, much to his amusement. He loved how she looked when she was like this. Drop dead sexy.

"Baby, I'm…." She thought her knees were going to give out on her.

"I gotcha….I gotcha, doll." Hyde slid off the counter, keeping one arm around Jackie firmly and one hand between her legs. He guided her up onto the counter, where he knew he could make her as delirious as he wanted to, even if her legs gave out. She deserved this after everything she'd done that day for him. And he was going to make sure that she knew that.

As he replaced his hands with his mouth, he loved the sounds coming out of Jackie. So very hot. Just a few more strokes of his tongue and….there it was. Her first orgasm in their new home. He stayed on his knees, licking every drop of her that he could, and then began traveling back up her body with his mouth while she regained some of her strength. By the time he had made it to her breasts, she was pulling him towards her. He knew that she was ready then.

Hyde stood up and wrapped her legs around his waist. This counter was at the perfect height for what they were going to do next.

"Have I thanked you properly for all you did for me today?"

"Yes. Oh, yes."

"I don't think I've shown you proper appreciation. Or shown you how much I really, really love you." He looked right into her eyes when he said that. He was teasing, but there was an element of seriousness to him. He wanted to make her so happy. And then he slowly began guiding himself into her. Jackie screamed his name when he had completely entered her. When he began thrusting into her, they both were panting and moaning each other's names. She kept herself positioned on the counter so that he wouldn't be hurting his ribs. At the same time, she kept spreading her legs as wide as she could so he could keep up his frantic pace. Oh god, she had never felt this good, this alive in her life. _Could they stay like this forever?_ Jackie thought as the waves of her second orgasm took hold of her. Hyde was close, but not ready to throw himself over the edge yet. There was one more thing, as he slid out of Jackie, who was still not entirely steady. As he guided her to her feet and then bent her over the counter, Jackie wrapped her arm around Hyde's waist to pull him farther into her.

"Come on baby…" Jackie breathlessly murmured. "Show me what you've got." Oh my god, he almost came right then. Hyde dropped forward and let his hands smooth up and down her sides, grabbing onto her breasts and squeezing them once as he buried himself into her. He kissed her smooth back as he made his way upright again. His hands grabbed onto her hips as his thrusts were growing more frantic. He knew that she had pulled him to the brink, but he wanted to make her cum one more time before they got in the tub. It didn't take long before Jackie was starting to gasp and tighten around Hyde.

"Steven….Oh, Steven, Oh God, Ohhhhhhhhh"

She felt him thrust into her two more times and then explode with a throbbing orgasm of his own.

"Jackie…baby….love…you….Fuck…yeah "

Hyde collapsed on Jackie's dissolved form, and pulled her tight to him as he finally slid out of her. They both sunk to their knees and then curled up together on the rug beneath them. Jackie pulled Hyde's arm around to her breasts, one of his favorite spots, just basking in the afterglow of what had just happened. After a few minutes, Jackie rolled unto her back and looked at Hyde's face, she saw all the tenderness & love for her on it. She gently stroked his face, causing him to close his eyes and lean into her touch. She was a little surprised that all this had touched him so deeply, though she probably shouldn't be.

"Steven, I want you to remember something. You mean everything to me. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you. You are my whole world. And I really, really, love you. More than anything, I love you." Her eyes started brimming with tears.

"I love you too. More than anything." He gave her a gentle kiss on the nose.

"Now, let's see about those ribs of yours." She hopped up and grabbed two beers from the sink. Hyde loved watching her naked form. As Jackie slid into the tub, she pushed the button for the jets to begin. She cracked open a beer and held it towards Hyde. "This isn't exactly a sponge bath, but I think I can get you to appreciate it."

Hyde pushed himself up and started over towards his love. "I know you can, baby." After he got into the water, Jackie wrapped herself around Hyde and placed the beer in his hand. Hyde leaned back, taking a sip of his beer. He didn't care if this was girly or not. He was happy. And so was Jackie. That was all that mattered.


	18. Chapter 18

Jackie was right. Hyde did recover faster being in their own place. It didn't take long for them to settle into a routine; dinner once a week at the Forman's, going to see Eric & Donna once a month, Having Eric & Donna over on the weekend they were home. They'd take turns making each other dinner – some times more successful than others. But they loved being together. They still fought over some things – but those fights never lasted long. They had done enough fighting when they were apart. They were committed to each other – and that had been the largest hurdle for them to overcome.

And as Christmas approached, they would exchange knowing looks and smiles. It was hard to tell who was more excited, because they each showed things in different ways. There was no mistaking the fact, that as the holidays grew closer, both of the young lovers were looking forward to the day they formalized their pending engagement.

Jackie was working hard on a project for her design class when Hyde snuck up behind her and began to kiss her neck.

"You know, I cannot possibly work on this when you're doing that."

"Mmmm….I know" Hyde kept going. He'd been at work all day, and needed a fix of his girl. He didn't know what possibly could have made him balk at the idea of spending his life with Jackie. This was better than anything he could have ever imagined, or read in a letter to one of those Men's magazines.

"Steven! I have to finish this for my final project." She just wanted him to hold off until she was done. They he could go back to what he was doing.

"Whatcha got there?" Hyde knew that he'd have to wait a bit, so he sat down next to her and draped his arm around her shoulders. Making sure she finished her project was important. Their sex life was important too. But that would go on past the end of a semester term. So, he would defer. And he really wanted her to do well in school.

"It's my final design project……please don't laugh…..it's just an idea I had." Jackie looked at Hyde hesitantly. This was different than her dresses and resort wear collections she had done before. Hyde picked up the sketch book and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jackie had designed an entire line of T-shirts for Grooves, each detailing a different kind of music. Different colors, designs & graphics made these classic, but hip.

"See, those are psychedelic, those are more hard rock, the glittery ones are more pop – maybe even could be disco – if it made a comeback."

"Jackie, these are amazing…" They really were. He hadn't given any thought to merchandising with the store, but now he was going to have to. These would probably sell. Fast.

"Do you have any more of these sketches?" Hyde wanted to know. He was going to have to talk to W.B. about this more.

"what….you're not seriously thinking about using these!"

"Yeah, I am." 

"Steven, this is just a project for design class." 

"It's a really good project. And I want to take these to the office to show them to W.B."

"well, if you're going to do that….take this with you." She pulled out a different folder, with some cost projections, sizing quantities and revenue projections. "We had to design a concept, figure out how much it would cost, would it be profitable to make….so those figures are accurate….except maybe the actual revenue projections."

"You are an incredible designer. I'm really impressed…and not just because I love you. Maybe it's time you joined the family business…" Hyde leaned in and gave Jackie a deep kiss. This would be too perfect.

Jackie responded so deeply to Hyde's kiss. She knew she had his support, but it meant more to have him talking like this. What if, she could design for Grooves? The idea gave her a little squeal of excitement. Or was that what her soon to be fiance' was bringing out in her.

_One week later…_

Jackie came into Grooves. She had made some samples of some of her T-shirts and had sent them with Hyde that morning when he left. As she strolled around the crowded store, she couldn't see them hanging anywhere. She began to scan the area behind the counter. Hyde was ringing up things at the cash register and Randy was writing things down furiously on some paper. Jackie thought that Hyde just have been too busy to put them up that day, so she waved and called out to Hyde that she'd be back in a few minutes.

She didn't realize how much she was looking forward to what the reaction was to her designs. Jackie was nervous. A lot of her self identity was wrapped up in that work. She'd come a long way in the past six months. From that awful time she had tried to end her life. She was happy and knew she was loved. Now, she was taking on a new challenge. One that wasn't tied to what she usually was used to showing. Exposing herself to others in a deeply personal way. This was her creative side; what she could offer as a professional. And that wasn't something she was used to.

After buying a pop, Jackie came back into Grooves, where Hyde had been looking for her to come back. She smiled when he pulled her into his chest; She needed that just then.

"How are you doing?" He could see that she was trying not to look nervously around the store.

"Good, You guys have been busy though"

Randy spoke up "You have no idea…"

Just then, W.B. came out of the office. "You were right Steven, the old stores jumped all over the idea. And because I don't own them, they have to pay retail prices upfront!"

Hyde laughed. Jackie looked at him quizzically. "What's he talking about Steven?"

"You, my dear, are a huge success. We had to take the shirts off the display we had them on, because people started trying to buy them off the wall. Randy's been taking orders for them all day. And I believe that W.B. just made you a chain."

"Yeah, the stores I sold are interested in buying whatever stock we can sell them. So we may have to talk about diversification into other wardrobe pieces. How long is your break dear? I think I may have to take you to some meetings."

"Oh my god Steven, they really like them….they like my designs."

"Yeah baby. They do." Hyde gave her a gentle kiss. He knew how much this meant to her. How important it was that she have this kind of identification….recognition of her skills. It made her recovery even more complete. This was something Jackie wasn't used to doing. Putting herself out there like this. And she was so good at designing. She was good at everything.

Randy showed Jackie where the new display was going to be going up in the store, while Hyde & W.B. talked.

"Hey, hope you didn't mind how I dropped the news there. When I saw Jackie, I had to come up with something quick."

"No problem, man. It's all the truth. I would have told her tonight had she not come in when she did. Were you able to confirm everything for later?"

"Yeah, you're all set. Thought taking Jackie to some meetings was a nice touch. She knows what's coming, but I thought you could use a distraction."

"Thanks. The jewelry store called earlier. Her ring is in. I'm picking it up as soon as I can get over there."

"She's a sneaky one. You aren't going to be able to hold out long once you get that."

As Jackie wrapped her arms around Hyde and gave him a squeeze, Hyde laughed knowingly at his father and said the only thing he could. "You've got that right!" He pulled Jackie closer to him and kissed her deeply.

Next week was going to be big.


	19. Chapter 19

Jackie left the condo that morning, with the feeling that this was going to be a big day. W.B. had picked her up on his way back from Chicago, to take her to Milwaukee for some creative planning meetings regarding Grooves merchandising. They had made a couple of quick stops before heading to the offices. She really didn't want to argue with her future father-in-law, but who really does this much work on Christmas Eve?

Shortly after arriving at W.B.'s office, he was called into some meeting, leaving Jackie to make herself comfortable in his office. She eventually resorted to reading a magazine she picked up from a secretary's desk. No one was here. Why was she here? It was starting to get dark. She should be home, getting ready for the most special Christmas season. She & Hyde were going to be getting engaged. Sometime. She knew it was coming, she just didn't know exactly when. Jackie tried getting information out of him that morning. She smiled at the memory.

"_Come on, just a hint?"  
"Nope. Not telling."_

"_Steven….please…I need to know what to wear." She began to pout, hoping that would work. It usually did._

"_Taken care of." Hyde was loving this._

"_Huh?" Now she was confused._

"_I told you baby, it's taken care of."_

"_I'll do that one thing……"_

"_You're doing that anyway…"_

_Hyde began tickling Jackie, making her laugh hysterically and both fell on the bed rolling about as Hyde kept up his merciless attack. Finally, he stopped and just gazed at Jackie as she attempted to regain her composure. She eventually became aware of the fact she was being stared at. She looked at Hyde._

"_What…."_

"_You are so damn beautiful."_

"_W.B.'s going to be here soon…"_

"_I don't really care at the moment." He began to kiss Jackie._

"_Steven!"_

"_Still don't care..."_

"_You're crazy…" She pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. They were both disappointed when the doorbell rang._

"_I'll hurry back as soon as I can." She gave him a quick kiss._

"_You'd better. These pants can't get any tighter." He let out a groan of frustration._

After thirty minutes, W.B. came back into his office. "Jackie, I'm really sorry. We're going to have to do these meetings later. Something's come up."

"Oh. That's okay. I'll just….I'll call Steven, and maybe I'll do some last minute shopping while he comes to get me."

"I doubt you're going to have the time baby!"

Jackie turned around and saw Hyde. Standing there with the biggest grin she'd seen, well maybe not ever, but the biggest grin he'd ever had with his clothes on.

"What's going on?" Jackie walked over by Hyde and he wrapped his cold arms around her. W.B. just stood there laughing and tossing his "emergency papers" on his desk.

"Time for you to go….and warm me up." Hyde gave her a quick kiss.

"You two kids have fun."

"Merry Christmas, W.B" Hyde shook his hand. Jackie gave W.B. a kiss on the cheek, and grabbed Hyde's arm as they strolled out the door together.

After getting in the El Camino, Jackie looked at Hyde suspiciously.

"Was this all to get me here as a surprise?"

"Maybe"

"You just drove past the exit to get back home."

"Did I forget to tell you….we're not going home tonight."

"What? Mrs. Forman's expecting us to be there."

"No. She's expecting us tomorrow. Along with everyone else."

"So, we're here. In Milwaukee. All alone." Jackie's eyes started to dance with excitement of the possibilities.

"Now you've got it." Hyde moved his hand farther up Jackie's thigh and gave her a gentle squeeze.

Hyde drove Jackie downtown. She was completely stunned. They'd never done anything like this before. She wasn't prepared. From a practical standpoint. She should have brought something.

"Steven…I didn't bring anything with me, not even a change of clothes."

"You my dear, need to just relax and enjoy yourself. Besides. The bags in the back should cover a 24hr period away from your closet."

Jackie spun around and saw two suitcases and her overnight makeup bag.

"How did you do this?"

"I paid attention. Although, to be safe – I might have just emptied your makeup drawer"

"I love you."

"Now you're getting with the program. And I love you too."

Hyde actually pulled into The Pfister Hotel. As the doorman opened Jackie's door and Hyde (literally) flipped the keys to the valet, Jackie thought she was dreaming. It was so beautiful. And they were there together, walking through the doors hand in hand. They checked into the hotel and waited for their keys.

"Everything okay doll, you're pretty quiet" Hyde kissed Jackie's hand that was wrapped tightly around his.

"I'm just…so happy"

"Good. That's the way you're supposed to be." They collected their keys and headed towards the elevator.

If Jackie thought she was happy before, she hadn't seen anything yet. When Hyde told her that they were staying over, she thought it'd be a nice hotel, but the Pfister? As the bellman opened their door, she quickly came to realize that they had a suite. And champagne. And strawberries.

"How…when…Steven!" She'd jumped into his arms by now. Kissing his neck, and anything else that she could get to.

"Last week, put the final touches on everything. W.B. helped pull some strings. You really like it?" Jackie was surprised that he'd even ask the question. "I'm just not used to doing these grand gestures. So, I hope I got it right."

"You got it sooo right. Bigger & better than anything I ever could have imagined." Jackie started to realize that this was going to be it. Sometime, somewhere, but it was going to happen.

Seeing that the light bulb over her head was starting to strobe with recognition, Hyde kissed Jackie. Leaning his forehead against hers, Hyde murmured, "We have dinner reservations."

"We don't have to go….we can get room service…and I'm not really hungry right now." She began to massage his chest, pulling him as close to her as she could.

"Are you sure?" He'd prefer to stay in, but he wanted this night to be perfect. For her. This night had to live up to her dreams.

"I'm sure. Just being here with you is…magical."

"I…um, did want to take you to see the lights."

Jackie looked into those blue eyes. He was trying so hard. For her. She could see it in his eyes. And hear it in his voice.

"Then that's something I want you to show me." She gave him a very deep kiss, which really helped sooth Hyde. He was actually getting nervous. Not about proposing. He was just a little out of his element. A little, he gave the keys to the El Camino to some pansy dressed in a fruity hat. The things he does for love. He'd do anything for her, and he knew it. She knew it. He just hoped that they got better valets on their honeymoon.

Hyde & Jackie strolled back through the lobby, stopping to get some hot chocolate before heading outside. Hyde stood back a few steps.

"Were you going to get the car?"

"Umm, no."

Jackie looked at her shoes (boots with heels) and really hoped that he was going to get a cab. Just then, a horse-drawn carriage pulled up next to Jackie.

"Are you ready Miss Burkhart?" The driver asked. Jackie stared at his face like he was an alien. Her hair flew back around as she looked at Hyde.

"I hope this counts as getting you a horse." He smirked as he & the driver helped Jackie into the back, tucking a blanket around their legs. With one arm around the other, they were guided on a tour of the city, as they nursed their hot chocolate. Almost magically, they were going back to a more romantic time.

As they drove over the city streets, the lights were dancing off Jackie's eyes, making them sparkle more than usual. She is so happy, Hyde thought as he put down the now empty cups.

"Come here"

"Yeah, Puddin' Pop?" Hyde leaned in for one more kiss. Then he began to take off her gloves.

"Steven…."

"Shhhh." He gave her a gentle kiss.

He took her left hand with the Hyde & Jackie ring, and licked the back of her ring finger, to ease in getting the ring off. He carefully took the ring off her left hand and placed the ring on her right hand. Hyde reached into his pocket and removed the black velvet box he'd been carrying all day. He looked at her face, tears weren't falling. Yet. Both eyes were brimming with tears. But she had the most dazzling smile he'd ever seen on that beautiful face.

Hyde opened the box, revealing a stunning diamond solitaire set in platinum. It was part of a wedding set, and was the most beautiful thing Jackie could have imagined.

"Steven." It literally took her breath away.

"Marry me."

"Yes. Oh God, YES!"

He slid the ring on the ring finger of her left hand. Jackie just stared at it for a second. Then her eyes were back on Steven's face. She couldn't help it anymore, the tears were flowing down her cheeks. He didn't look that steady either.

"I love you Jackie." He pulled her tiny face into his and kissed her like he hadn't seen her in a year.

"I love you Steven. We're engaged!"

"We are. You are going to be Mrs. Jackie Hyde."

She started to pull herself onto Hyde's lap. "Say it again." She not only had a devilish gleam in her eye, but a very mischievous smile.

"You are going to be Mrs. Jackie Hyde" Hyde was having trouble focusing, but that everything to do with what his tiny fiancé was doing with her tongue to him.

"Again…."

Hyde could barely remember his own name at the moment. As the driver helped them back out at the hotel, Hyde pulled Jackie to him. "We are going to be Mr. & Mrs. Steven Hyde."

Pulling down on Hyde's shirt, she murmured in his ear "Race you to the elevator." Jackie took off, with Hyde close behind. He growled pulling her back into him, as they staggered on the elevator, never having their lips leave each other the entire time.

Hyde couldn't help thinking, I've got my whole world in my arms. Right now.

He couldn't have been more right. More than they even knew. After that night, it would be the three of them.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Makes me very happy. There will be more chapters, so there will be more opportunities to review. Lots of dialogue here, but it's fun. Hope you enjoy them._

**An ode to Parties & Pregnancy – part one**

The future Mrs. Steven Hyde was woken that morning by her fiancé nuzzling her ear. They had been engaged for about a month. She had never been happier in her life. Something was different though.

"Oh God" Jackie shot out of the bed and took off running for the bathroom.

"Not the reaction I was going for" Hyde rolled over onto his back. This was the third day in a row Jackie had been sick. She seemed to be better at night. But during the day, she'd been miserable. Hyde was starting to get worried that something was wrong. This wasn't the flu. And she didn't have a fever.

Hyde followed Jackie into the bathroom and knelt beside her, holding her hair back.

"Still not any better?" Jackie leaned up and flushed the toilet.

"Uh, uh" She leaned back into Hyde's arms and prayed that this feeling would be over soon. Spoke too soon, here it comes again. Jackie jumped off of Hyde and began holding on to the toilet for dear life.

"That's it. We're not having the party. I'm calling Mrs. Forman."

"Steven…." She stared at him through parts of her hair, knowing he was right but not wanting to disappoint everyone. It was the Super Bowl. They had the biggest TV.

Hyde grabbed the phone. First, Mrs. Forman. Then, an ambulance. This was scaring him.

"Mrs. Forman, can you come over? Jackie still isn't feeling well. In fact, I think she's getting worse. She can't even get off the floor in the bathroom right now."

"Of course dear. I thought you said she was getting better."

"She _was _better last night. She's just like this during the daytime. The past three mornings, she's in the bathroom constantly."

A knowing smile began to spread across Kitty's face. "Oh…I didn't realize she'd been sick that long."

"Yeah, I should call the ambulance now, right?" Hyde thought he was beginning to freak out. He knew he was beginning to freak out.

"Why don't you wait until I come over first. It might help."

"Okay. Hurry."

"I will. Why don't you see if you can get Jackie to keep some saltine crackers down. That might make her feel better."

"Okay." Hyde hung up the phone. Kitty couldn't stop smiling.

"She's still sick?" Red asked his now beaming wife.

"Yes. Third morning in a row." She thought she was singing instead of speaking.

"Saltines."

"Yeah, thought they might make her feel better." Kitty started to put her coat on & grab her purse.

Red finished his coffee and took Kitty in his arms. "He doesn't have a clue, does he?" The smile Kitty had was starting to spread to Red.

"Nope. Not a clue."

"I'll go with you. This is gonna be good!" Red shook his head laughing.

When the doorbell rang 30 minutes later, Hyde ran so fast to the door he literally jumped over the partition to get there faster.

"Thank God you're here."

"Where's Jackie?" Kitty gave her coat to Red, who took them and placed them near the sofa.

"She's still in the bathroom. The crackers seem to help though. How'd you know that would work?"

"I'm a nurse, sweetie." She'd skip the part about having gone through this twice herself. He'll figure that out soon enough.

Jackie came into the room, wearing her robe and looking like she'd gone 15 rounds with a cat.

"Steven, do we have any more crackers…I ate all of these…" She looked at the people in her living room. One was beaming, one was chuckling, and her fiancé was looking like a deer in headlights as he handed her another package of crackers.

"I remember that look." Red was really laughing now.

"Red!" Kitty hit him in the chest. "Dear, why don't we see if we can make you more comfortable." Kitty guided her towards the bathroom. "Red, why don't you help Steven get some breakfast."

Jackie looked over her shoulder at Hyde, who was so worried about her. "Steven, don't make anything that smells….I can't stand anything that smells."

"Okay, I'll make some good _non-smelling_ breakfast." An exasperated Hyde looked at Red. "Would you like some _non-smelling_ breakfast?"

"Watch it, smart mouth. She's really miserable right now. But she'll be fine." Red started towards the kitchen. "You've got cereal that won't smell, right?"

"Yeah, but stay away from the Rice Krispies. I'm not taking any chances. Don't you think we should take her to the hospital?" He was pacing around the kitchen.

"Not quite yet. Give Kitty some time and I think everything will be okay." He patted his surrogate son on the shoulder. It was nothing compared to what the rest of the day was going to be like, remembering all the feelings that flood into you. The day you find out you're going to be a father for the first time.

Kitty came out of the hallway that led to the bathroom. "Steven, why don't you go by Jackie. I think she'd really like that right now." She couldn't hold the grin in. She was beaming. She was going to get to be a Grandma!!!

Hyde took off for the bathroom as Red & Kitty stood together, watching the start of the next generation of their family.

When Hyde got to the bathroom, Jackie was sitting on the floor. Her hair had been brushed, and she was staring at something on the counter. Without taking her eyes off of it, she extended a hand towards Hyde. He took her hand, and then scooted behind her on the floor, so she was between his legs and then protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"What's that?"

"It's a test."

He was confused. "You just started a new semester!"

"Maybe a tri-mester"

"Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Shhh…it's changing."

Hyde watched the test and Jackie inquisitively. It was changing. Into what, he wasn't sure. But if something made Jackie feel better, he wasn't going to argue about it.

"What's it changing into?" Hoping it wasn't like that movie they saw with the aliens.

"A baby."

"Get serious….those are tubes & vials. Which are in front of a home pregnancy test."

"Yeah." Jackie was squeezing his arm now. With her mouth hanging open.

"Jackie, this is a home pregnancy….oh, my god." He started to realize what he had said now. Twice. Pregnancy test.

"Yeah" She was starting to smile.

Hyde quickly looked at Jackie, then jumped up and grabbed the box. What was positive? Why couldn't he remember how to read? Positive….positive…..yup. It's positive.

He turned around and dropped down in front of his doll, still sitting on the bathroom floor. His pregnant doll. Pregnant with their baby.

"Oh my god." He couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god." She couldn't believe it.

"You're…We're….baby….gonna have a baby." He'd completely lost the ability to speak in complete sentences, running his fingers through his hair. And breathe.

"Yeah. We're going to have a baby."

"Not the flu. We're going to have a baby." The realization was sinking in. Hyde was starting to get a smile on his face. He grabbed her by the shoulders and asked the only thing that was running through his mind at the time.

"Are you okay?"

It was Jackie's turn to raise her eyebrows. "I should be asking you that question."

"I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"You're sure you're okay?" Jackie really hoped he was as happy as he was starting to look.

"I'm….stunned. And completely stupid for not thinking this was a possibility the way you've been feeling." He looked at Jackie, seeing that she was really wondering if he was okay. He was stunned, but she was the one with their child inside of her. Growing. And she's worried about his reaction? Not now. They were going to have a BABY!

"Yeah. I started wondering yesterday if I could be, but just told myself I couldn't have been. But I am." Jackie kept shaking her head in disbelief.

Hyde pulled her close to him. "Really?"

"I just figured it was probably the flu. No need to get our hopes up…or send you running for the hills..." Jackie teased as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

Hyde gently kissed her on the forehead. "I already told you. I'm not going anywhere. Not leaving you. Not leaving our baby. Not ever. Time you started getting that through your head, Mommy." Hyde bent down and took Jackie's chin in his hand. Leaning forward, he delicately kissed her plump lips.

"I know….Daddy."

Hyde kissed Jackie more firmly. All he wanted to do was take care of the woman he loved. And now, their child. Hyde gently moved his hand from Jackie's chin to her stomach, and began caressing her.

"Thank you…you have no idea how happy you've made me."

"I love you Puddin' Pop"

"I love you too, doll. What are you going to call our baby?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something."

"You are going to look so cute pregnant….with a big belly."

"Oh my god!"

"What?!" Hyde almost jumped through his skin.

"What about the wedding!!!!!!!"

_In part two: Wedding plans and Super Bowl parties get thrown into chaos as Red gets his wish when Hyde faints._


	21. Chapter 21

**An ode to pregnancy & parties – part 1**

Hyde kissed Jackie more firmly. All he wanted to do was take care of the woman he loved. And now, their child. Hyde gently moved his hand from Jackie's chin to her stomach, and began caressing her.

"Thank you…you have no idea how happy you've made me."

"I love you Puddin' Pop"

"I love you too, doll. What are you going to call our baby?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something."

"You are going to look so cute pregnant….with a big belly."

"Oh my god!"

"What?!" Hyde almost jumped through his skin.

"What about the wedding!!!!!!!"

**An ode to pregnancy & parties – part 2**

"What about the wedding?"

"I'm NOT walking down the aisle resembling ANYTHING fat or wide."

"So, you'll waddle."

"Do not joke about this…I'm serious."

Hyde could tell she wasn't kidding. "We'll think of something. Let's go tell Red & Kitty our news." He gave her a gentle kiss and helped Jackie to her feet. She wrapped her arms around her neck and gave him a deep kiss, which ended way too soon for his liking once she started it. Hyde had to take a moment to regain his composure after that kind of heat.

Jackie spoke in a throaty voice. "I think they already know. Mrs. Forman was the one who brought me the test."

Hyde wanted her to keep talking like that. "Think they'll go home early?"

A mischievous smile spread across the mother-to-be's mouth. "Morning sickness is going to be a great excuse." Hyde moved one arm over to untie her robe, and he quickly reached inside to pull her closer to him. Somewhere along the line, she had gotten naked, and the urge to make love to his pregnant fiancé was becoming really hard to resist. An urge wasn't the only hard thing; and he never could resist Jackie.

"Jackie….Steven….is everything okay?" Hyde closed his eyes. _Mental note: send Forman's home before penetration occurs._

Hyde grabbed a large bath towel and held it in front of him, pretending like he was drying his hands. Anything he could to shield the bulge in his sweatpants. He took off out of the bathroom, explaining quickly that Jackie was still ill, and that they would be over in time for the party, which had now been moved to the Forman's. He winked at Red, who rolled his eyes, knowing what the kids were up to. As soon as he had escorted them out, Hyde turned around and saw Jackie standing in the hallway, her robe still untied, exposing herself to him. She was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen, he thought as he walked/prowled back over to her, picking up where they'd left off.

"You must have been pretty confident I'd get them to leave…to come out there like this."

"You can be pretty persuasive when you want to be…I should know." Jackie was nibbling on his ear. Hyde growled deeply and lifted her up so Jackie could wrap her legs around him and carried her back to their bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and roughly pulled his t-shirt off. They needed to have their naked flesh pressed together. Hyde guided himself gently on top of Jackie, torn between wanting to possess her and afraid of what would happen to their baby if they got carried away.

"I'm not going to break, you know."

"I'm just getting used to the idea of ….performing in front of an audience." One eyebrow was definitely raised and Hyde couldn't help himself. He had a full on grin.

"Steven, remember this is our child…they'll know more than we'll ever want them to know about sex….or they'll become totally frigid from seeing their parents doing it all the time" Jackie smiled and flipped Hyde over unto his back. She guided his hands to her breasts, where he gently began to massage them.

"Seriously, baby…we'll be fine." Hyde couldn't help himself any longer. He sat up and began alternating between the two, slowly taking each nipple into his mouth which caused Jackie to gasp.

"That's more like it." She moaned and started grinding her hips against his. Hyde moved his hands to Jackie's back pulling her closer to his mouth, craving every inch of her. Soon, he had rolled back on top of her and was in physical pain, he wanted her so badly. Jackie was aching to have Hyde thrusting himself into her, she was moaning and nearly thrashing about with desire. 

"Steven…baby…I need you…."

"Yeah….you've got me…you've got all of me" His lips attached themselves to her neck as he slowly slid into her. Hyde's thrusts began to quicken, as he brought Jackie to an orgasm first once, then twice. Her screams echoed through their condo, but her eyes never left his face. Jackie's response was more than enough to send Hyde over the edge, who never looked deeper into her eyes as he came within her. Their love was so passionate, so deep, so fulfilling. Neither one of them could ever get enough of each other. Hyde tried to settle his breathing, as Jackie kissed his lips.

"We made a baby…"

"Yeah…we sure did…"

"I love you." Jackie's eyes were brimming with tears.

"You and our baby….are everything to me. Nothing else matters." Hyde kissed her, pouring every emotion he didn't know he ever had into that kiss, knowing they had enough time for round two before they left for the party.

_Forman Kitchen – that afternoon_

Hyde & Jackie strolled through the sliding door, their arms still wrapped around each other. Kitty looked at them anxiously when they came in and Hyde proudly nodded affirmatively, to answer the silent question she asked. In a moments notice, Kitty began to squeal and then hug Jackie, nearly smothering her. Eric & Donna sat at the table and seemed oblivious to the situation – they just thought it was a long delayed hot flash on Kitty's part.

"What's with her?" Eric asked Red as he came in through the door from the living room.

"She's excited….that's all." Red couldn't help smiling as he walked over and gave Jackie a kiss and shook Steven's hand.

"Okay, who's dying here…."

"Nobody's dying dumb ass….Jackie & I are going to have a baby."

Donna screamed in excitement and ran over to Jackie. Eric sat there, dumbfounded with the entire concept.

"I can't believe Steven Hyde's going to be a father…"

As the words left Eric's lips, Hyde felt his knees buckle as Red caught him.

"Nice going Eric…." Red muttered as laid Hyde on the floor. "Although, I expected this much earlier….glad I got to see it."

As the rest of the house filled with guests for the game, the two couples sat in the basement brainstorming about what to do about the wedding, and keep Hyde from fainting again.

"You're sure you're okay?" Jackie nervously asked Hyde.

"I'm fine…just was a little thrown hearing my name and the word _father_ in a sentence without the words jail, illegitimate or dead-beat being thrown in with it"

"Jackie, you've been planning your wedding….essentially since you were born. When do you think you're due?" Donna asked.

"The baby will probably come in August, close as I can figure right now. I'll know more after going to the doctor. Why?"

Eric knew where Donna was going with this. Jackie really could plan this is less time than anyone; a couple of weeks…if they all helped. God help them all, he thought. "What she means is, you can pull this off in a couple of weeks – if you want. And we'll be accessories to the crime of you _stealing Hyde's soul_, by helping you organize things."

"Oh my god…you will?!"

"Thanks, man." He was surprised by his friends' generosity by offering to help, although he shouldn't be by now. Hyde looked at Jackie. "I'm ready anytime you are. I'd marry you tomorrow, if you wanted to…"

Jackie smiled. "Steven…." She gave him a tiny kiss and looked at him hesitantly. "Valentine's day?"

If anyone questioned his love for Jackie Burkhart, they would know how much Steven Hyde cared because he never groaned, rolled his eyes or said anything at the mere prospect of getting married on the most commercially overblown romantic holiday there was. He only leaned into Jackie and gave her a kiss.

"Valentine's day it is then." Hyde pulled Jackie into his arms and sealed his agreement with a passionate kiss that sent Eric running up the stairs. Donna took off after him, and to let Kitty know that the date had been set. There was a lot of work that had to be done; they only had about three weeks to get everything together.

Except for the couple now horizontal on the couch; they had the rest of their lives to get together.


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: One song borrowed from John Lennon; One phrase paraphrased from Elton John._

Hyde pulled the sheet higher that was covering him and his wife's naked bodies and wrapped his arms tighter around Jackie's sleeping form. Their wedding had been perfect. Jackie had been so ill from morning sickness, that he thought she planned the whole thing with her head balanced precariously on the edge of the toilet. But it had turned out perfectly.

**Flashback**

_Everyone had decorated the house, including the basement, with every white, pink or red flower Point Place had ever seen. The ceremony was going to be held in the basement, and a reception dinner was going to be held upstairs. A beautiful garland decorated the staircase, and as Jackie said "Everything ugly is getting covered with white sheets or tulle". Eric would have had an easier time if they had just spray-painted the entire basement white, since he got put on "draping duty." Things really did look nice. The couch had been moved back a few feet and candles were everywhere. The cake was set up in the kitchen and Kitty had been cooking so much the rest of the house felt like the tropics._

_To make everything complete, Fez & Kelso came back for their friends' wedding. Fez arrived on time the night before with his friends and participate in the rehearsal. Kelso barely made it back from Chicago, bolted down the stairs and crashed into the couch, nearly starting the entire place on fire. Only arriving moments before the ceremony, Kelso tried to explain by shouting "That couch is in a different spot!" Kelso was lucky that Eric got to him first instead of (Hyde & Red) and moved his friend out of harm's way. _

_Everyone was standing and Fez put on a record playing some bridal music. Donna came downstairs first and stood across from Eric. When Jackie came downstairs, everyone's breath was taken away from them. She'd been Miss Dairy Princess, Head Cheerleader, and even 1st runner up for Snow Queen. But she had never looked more beautiful. To any of them, but especially to Hyde. A strapless white dress never had a more beautiful model, he thought. Beautiful, sexy, hot, and his. Now and forever. Jackie's eyes never waivered; after she slowly & safely made it down the stairs, they latched on to the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. The ones that she would spend the rest of her life gazing into. As she crossed the basement floor that was scattered with rosepetals, she couldn't believe that this day, their day, had finally arrived. Their friends closed around them, an irony not lost on the groom._

"_Jackie"_

"_Hmm"_

_Hyde smirked and whispered in her ear, "We're getting married in the circle." _

_Jackie couldn't help laughing out loud, "You always said, circles are sacred"_

"_I guess that's true enough." They joined hands and turned to face Pastor Dave._

Hyde tucked one of Jackie's remaining curls back behind her ear. He had made quick work disassembling her hairstyle the moment they came back to the condo. If he was totally honest though, he may have started taking it apart shortly after they had exchanged their vows.

_Jackie would have let him completely tear her hairstyle apart, had it not been for the fact their photos hadn't been taken yet. So, after the obligatory cake shots and probably hundreds more – this was Kitty, you know, Hyde finally had a moment alone with his wife. Stealing her away for a moment in the den, Hyde pulled Jackie into a passionate kiss. Much deeper than the three they had during the ceremony. And the seven or so since then. This was different; just them._

"_How does it feel to be a married woman?"_

_She was glowing, and not just because of the pregnancy. "Absolutely wonderful. How does it feel to be a married man?"_

_Hyde swallowed hard. "Like I'm the luckiest bastard on this planet. I love you." Hyde touched Jackie's chin and guided her mouth back into his, hoping that this day would never end – but also give them time alone to enjoy some of these "marital privileges."_

"_I love you too."_

Hyde loved watching Jackie sleep. He let his hand caress Jackie's breasts (which were starting to swell slightly – of course he noticed) and down her side to her stomach. Where their child was growing. Letting his hand rest there for a moment, it was soon joined by Jackie's hand. There was a time, that he thought this kind of happiness would have eluded him forever. It wasn't that long ago either. How far they had come. How they had fought against the madness that had driven them apart. Jackie's fingers intertwined with Hyde's. They were a perfect fit.

_After dinner, it had started to snow. Heavily. So, the Newlyweds weren't going to make it to Kenosha to fly to Florida for their honeymoon that night. Florida won out over Hawaii, since Hyde was paranoid about what would happen being over water for that long. Jackie argued with him on it, but when she saw how worried that he really was – this was more than a governmental conspiracy – he was scared for her, she caved._

_Putting the trip off was one thing; the honeymoon was something else. Hyde carried Jackie over the threshold to the condo, with a chilled bottle of sparkling apple cider instead of champagne. W.B. had offered to put them up in a hotel that night, but Hyde & Jackie really wanted to spend their first night as man & wife in their own home. After locking the door, and taking the phone off the hook. Hyde flipped on the stereo and began to play a record._

"_Dance with me…" He extended his arm, which Jackie melted into. As the music began to play, she heard him whisper into her ear "This is for you baby…all I could ever say" _

_Woman I can hardly express,  
My mixed emotion at my thoughtlessness,  
After all I'm forever in your debt,  
And woman I will try express,  
My inner feelings and thankfullness,  
For showing me the meaning of succsess,  
oooh well, well,  
oooh well, well,_

Woman I know you understand  
The little child inside the man,  
Please remember my life is in your hands,  
And woman hold me close to your heart,  
However, distant don't keep us apart,  
After all it is written in the stars,  
oooh well, well,  
oooh well, well,

Woman please let me explain,  
I never mean(t) to cause you sorrow or pain,  
So let me tell you again and again and again,  
I love you (yeah, yeah) now and forever,  
I love you (yeah, yeah) now and forever,  
I love you (yeah, yeah) now and forever,  
I love you (yeah, yeah)...  


_Jackie looked into Hyde's eyes. Her eyes were brimming with tears and so were his. There wasn't that much space in between them while they danced. Fred Astaire wouldn't have even called this dancing. It was a husband & wife barely swaying to music and trading kisses in between oxygen gasps._

"_I love you, Mrs. Hyde"_

"_I love you too, Mr. Puddin' Pop Hyde! And I have a surprise for you." Jackie took off racing for the bedroom calling back to Hyde to stay there. That was going to be difficult for him. This turned on, on his honeymoon, with a very hot wife!_

"_Jackie"_

"_I'll be ready in a minute"_

"_MMMmmm, I remember your last surprise"_

_Just as Hyde was going to pop the sparkling cider, Jackie reappeared, clad in nothing but a black lace teddy. Hyde popped the cork – which was about as symbolic as one could be at that moment._

_Tucking two champagne glasses into one hand and the bottle in the other, Hyde took off chasing his bride all over until they finally ended up in their bedroom._

"_Does the naughty groom want to unwrap his present?" Jackie asked seductively. She should know the answer. Hyde was incapable of making any sounds at the moment. Finally, he licked his lips, and with a devilish grin and twinkling eyes, Hyde responded the only way a man in that situation could._

"_Fuck yeah – and I'm using my teeth!" He pulled her onto the bed._

"_SSTTEEEVEEEENNNNNNN!!!!!!"_

As Jackie & Hyde spooned together in their bed, they knew that this was going to be one of the most special days of their lives. "Steven, I have to tell you something." Jackie rolled over so she could face Hyde.

"Anything doll"

"Thank you. I've never been this loved, this secure, this happy in my entire life. And it's all because of you. You are my happiness."

Hyde tilted his bride's face towards his, and murmured "I love you. Now and Forever." They were going to be very sleepy creatures when they landed in Florida tomorrow. They weren't going to sleep at all that night.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, Jackie convinced Hyde to put off the trip to Florida until she was feeling better. It made sense. She pulled it together for their wedding, but she was still suffering from morning sickness (something that would be hanging around for the better part of the next two months.) They agreed to go after finals and before the summer rush at Grooves started. So, they didn't tell anyone that they stayed in the condo for the week, ordering take-out from every restaurant in Point Place, and just enjoyed being together.

Almost like magic, when the calendar turned to April, Jackie stopped getting sick every day and started eating everything in sight. The night manager at the Piggly Wiggly knew when the El Camino pulled into the parking lot, 5 minutes before closing, he could speed things up by getting the ice cream & nachos to the checkout before Hyde hit the door. Jackie would vary things up a bit, but those two were staples of her pregnancy diet. Hyde was working more than usual (thanks to Leo and the success of the store), then trying to do everything he could for Jackie after he got home. Instead of one long day a week, it was turning into four or five.

Jackie didn't know what she would have done without Hyde's help. She figured that he was exhausted. She knew she was. No one every told her that pregnancy took so much out of a woman. He was so patient, even though she knew she must have been sounding like her less mature self sometimes. The last time was just that morning.

"_STEVEN" Jackie screamed from the bedroom._

"_What happened?" Hyde came running in from the kitchen, almost breaking into a cold sweat._

"_I have nothing to wear!"_

"_You have TONS of things to wear…" Hyde looked at the ceiling._

"_You don't understand…" Jackie started to tear up._

"_I'm trying, baby…..I'm really trying here…Believe me…" Damn hormones. He just didn't want to say the wrong thing – and he had no idea what the wrong thing was. It changed, hourly._

"_Nothing fits." She pulled up her shirt and showed him how her jeans no longer would zip. She couldn't help pouting. You could have park a car on how far her bottom lip was sticking out._

"_Oh." He smiled and tried not to laugh. She was so friggin cute._

"_Don't laugh. Next I won't be able to see my toes."_

"_I'll be sure to check that they're still there."_

"_I'm going to be a cow….Steven, don't let Eric do anything to me. You know how he hit a cow once."_

"I'll never let anyone do anything to you…" He gave her a kiss, knowing that this was difficult for her. The next trip to the doctors was going to bring another shock. The one when she got on the scale. He hoped the nurse had shin guards.

_He took her hand and guided her back in front of the closet._

"_Why don't you pick out a cute dress and then you can pick out some cute…"_

"_Don't say it…there's no such thing as cute maternity clothes."_

"_Oookay…..then I'll just spend the next 10 years in jail."_

"STEVEN! Don't say things like that."

"_If you walk around naked all day, I'll have to beat everyone up because you're still the hottest girl out there. And that's a view I'm not sharing." That should get her to smile. He gave her a delicate kiss._

"_Oh, puddin' pop….you still think I'm sexy?"_

"_More so, every day." He wasn't kidding. If there was more of her to love, so what? Hyde would never say that though…He valued life as he knew it too much. He'd learned a thing or two about what not to say to a woman, regardless of if she was pregnant. But Jackie looked REALLY good pregnant. REALLY good. _

"_Steven…." Jackie wrapped her arms around Hyde's neck and kissed him deeply. "Do you really have to work late at the store tonight?"_

_Hyde closed his eyes. "Crap….I knew I was having too good of a fantasy at the moment. Just you and me….and that can of whipped cream…" _

"_I'll wait up for you….or at least I'll try to. So, if I don't make it, you'll be sure to wake me up?" Jackie was letting her hips grind slightly against the growing bulge in her husband's pants._

"_Oh yeah, I'll wake you up." Hyde leaned in for one more kiss before he knew he had to leave. Otherwise, he wouldn't leave. He didn't want to leave. Damn responsibility._

Jackie loved Hyde more every day. She had Mrs. Forman drop her off at Grooves after their shopping trip for maternity clothes. Kitty had tried to give some of her old ones to Jackie, but that just wasn't going to work. At all. Shopping was the only answer. And she had gotten some cute things, even if they had elastic or "expandable" waistbands. Since she was feeling better, she wanted to take care of her husband, since he'd been taking such good care of her. Jackie was planning a nice dinner and maybe a couple of other things.

"Hey Randy! Where's my husband?" She loved the way that sounded.

"He's in the back, doing inventory. He's been in a bad mood ever since I got here. Something about cream & responsibility."

"Keep everyone out of there, and I think I can change his mood." She smiled and Randy gave her a wink. That would probably do it, he thought to himself.

Jackie slowly opened the door to Hyde's office, just far enough to hear him shout "Dammit! I said I needed to be alone to figure this out."

"Are you sure that's what you need?" Jackie set her bags down and shut the door. Hyde's jaw hit the floor. He didn't mean to yell – especially at her. She'd been through so much. Funny thing was, she thought the same thing about him.

"Baby, I'm sorry…I didn't know it was you."

"Well, now you do." She clicked the lock on the door and took off her shoes. "I think this is how you like me, barefoot and pregnant."

"Just another chauvinist in love, I guess." He teased, already starting to feel better. He leaned back in his chair and let Jackie move in between him and the desk. Hyde wrapped his arms around Jackie and leaned forward, resting his head on her breasts.

"Oh, I needed this." Hyde sighed, closed his eyes and pulled Jackie closer to him, drinking in her scent.

Jackie ran her fingers through his hair, as a devious plan began to form in her mind. "I don't think that's all you need. I think I know what I need."

"Jackie…." Before he knew it, she had unbuttoned her blouse and let it slide off her shoulders.

"It barely fit anyway. Don't you think things are getting…fuller?" She asked Hyde showing off her larger figure.

"Ummmm, maybe?" He hoped that was the right answer. He certainly loved what he saw.

"I think you may need to examine things closer." Jackie hooked her fingers into the back of her bra and unhooked it, letting it hit the floor. God damn, she was beautiful was the only thing Hyde thought. Maybe not the _only_ thing. Jackie took a finger to her mouth and let it trace a trail of pleasure from her mouth, down her neck, between her breasts and down her stomach. Hyde wanted, hell – needed—to follow that path himself, with his hands, his mouth, everything.

Jackie had eased herself onto Hyde's desk and began pulling him up out of his chair.

"Baby, I'm not going to be able to stop." His breath was shallow and his eyes were clouding over. And he really didn't want to stop.

As she maneuvered his belt buckle and belt off of his jeans, she murmured into his ear, "That's the idea…." Jackie pushed his jeans down far enough in order to release his throbbing erection into her delicate grasp. Hyde groaned as she began to stroke him.

"Now, I've got what I want….See anything here that you might want?" Her mouth was just inches from his mouth at that point.

"You locked the door? Wait…I don't care. I just want you…now." Hyde kicked the rest of his jeans off, letting himself go for the first time that day. He attacked Jackie's mouth with his own, his tongue tracing all the corners of her mouth and then searching to find her tongue. Hyde moved on to her ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and nibbling on it.

"Oh baby, I love you….so much." She'd been so ill for so long, that doing it in his office was just ratcheting up the heat considerably. It wasn't like they _hadn't_ had sex in the past few weeks – they just hadn't had as much sex as either of them wanted to have. Hyde started retracing the very path that Jackie had made with her fingers, using his mouth.

"Steven, that feels so good…don't stop." When he finally got to Jackie's swelling belly, he gave it an extra kiss, then pulled off his t-shirt and started undoing her wrap skirt. They were certainly making their fair share of noise – not that either of them cared. Every caress brought about louder moans. As Hyde undid the last part of the tie on her skirt, Jackie made sure that she kissed every part of her husband's neck and chest that she could reach. She had just taken one of his nipples into her mouth when he loudly groaned, "Oh my god…"

"What…." She was grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

"No panties….too damn hot" He had maneuvered them on top of his desk, keeping his feet on the ground. Thank god it was made of steel, so it wouldn't break. Hyde wasn't about to be gentlemanly about this. He was going to fuck his wife. And when they were done here, he was going to do that at home to her too. He'd missed this. More than he even realized. And he realized that A LOT.

"No panties…just the way you like me, easy access." Jackie pulled him on top of her and wrapped her legs around Hyde's waist. When he entered her, they both groaned. Hyde thrust himself into her, wanting to make this last, but knew it wouldn't for very long. Jackie began to tighten her walls around him, which just made them both cum faster. By the time they had finished, Hyde's desk had moved about two feet towards the wall and there were papers, everywhere. Hyde just closed his eyes and went back to resting his head on Jackie's chest. He loved feeling her up. And Jackie loved him doing it.

"Steven…"

"Yeah, doll…"

"How was that for a honeymoon preview?"

Hyde let out a low growl. "I love being married to you….you know that, right?"

Jackie smiled "Yeah, but I love to hear it. Feel like having another preview when you get home?"

Hyde kissed her lips. "Screw it. I'm taking you home. Then we're doing that again."

Hyde told Jackie on the way home about how he'd been thinking about Grooves, marriage and fatherhood. About how he realized that he wasn't going to be able to spend as much time working as he had been, if he wanted to be the kind of husband and father he wanted to be. Jackie was so touched by what he was feeling – and how he had shared that with her. She suggested that there might be an answer. While they were shopping, Kitty had mentioned that Red was starting to get bored with retirement and was trying to fix things around the house again. The next day, Hyde approached him, and Red agreed to work part-time at the store, basically opening in the mornings since there were no customers and everyone else was asleep anyway.

And Mr. & Mrs. Hyde began to look forward to their Florida honeymoon.


	24. Chapter 24

Hyde woke the first morning of their Florida honeymoon to his tiny wife caressing his chest with her hand, stroking his leg with her foot, and giving his mouth sweet tiny pecks with her mouth.

"Mmm…morning" Jackie looked at Hyde with a sexy, satisfied grin.

"You certainly know how I like to be woken up."

"I might have picked up a thing or two over the years." Jackie leaned unto him farther so she could deepen the kisses she had been giving her husband. When they came up for air, Hyde was grinning as bad as Jackie was.

"I could make love to you all day…" He exhaled very contently.

"Sounds like a plan…"

"You're not dragging me somewhere…" Hyde held his breath in excitement and started realizing that she was serious and that was hot. Nothing to do, nothing to worry about, no work, no distractions. Except for what Jackie was doing with her tongue to his chest and she was going lower. No more thinking. Just naked bodies and carnal pleasures. That's what good honeymoons were made of. He leaned back farther into the pillow and groaned as Jackie took him into her mouth. She was so damn good at this. She was good at everything. Jackie caressed him with her mouth and kept taking him in deeper.

"Oh God…..Jackie….."

Jackie smiled deviously as she began to suck harder. It was her goal for the day to drive her husband to exhaustion, and in a good way. Pregnancy hormones were doing something good for a change, and she was turning into a minx. She gently played with his balls, and then stroked his taint, never allowing her tongue to stop moving. Hyde was banging his head into the pillow – calling for a combination of God & his wife's name – moans that were getting throatier and deeper by the moment. Maybe even some things that weren't words. He had latched his fingers into Jackie's thick hair. As his eyes rolled back into his head, he emptied himself into Jackie's mouth and she hungrily swallowed every drop. It was almost as if his groaning and ejaculation excited her further.

Hyde could tell she wanted more. He pulled her to his mouth and let his tongue intertwine with hers. Soon, Jackie's head was cradled in his arm and he was sucking her tongue into his mouth. This was a hormonal surge that he didn't want to stop. Hyde practically swallowed Jackie's active tongue as she was grinding herself on his hips. She wanted him. To feel him inside her. She used her hands to press his smooth back as close as she could into her heaving chest, knowing that would arouse Hyde further.

"Steven…please"

"Oh, I'm not gonna deny you baby."

Hyde let one of his hands fall between Jackie's naked thighs, and he could feel the heat before he even began to stroke her with his fingers. He let his other hand caress her breasts, causing Jackie to arch into his touch further.

"Steven….oh, harder baby, please…."

Hyde let two of his fingers slowly enter Jackie and let his tongue swirl around her nipple. He was going to have the best day. And so was his beautiful wife. After sucking on each of her nipples for a few minutes, Hyde began to quicken his strokes with his fingers, beckoning Jackie into a near orgasm.

"Yes…oh Steven….yes….more"

He let himself travel down between her legs and Jackie quickly spread her legs further, offering him free access to her. She began to grab his hair, trying to guide him deeper into her with his tongue. Hyde wrapped his arms around her bucking hips in order to still them. Hips that were actively searching for a release. He wanted her to enjoy this, God knows he was.

He licked ever inch of her he could and when Hyde began to suck on her clit, Jackie screamed. Soon Hyde let his tongue slowly dance and hum around her, ever so often giving her another suck.

"I want you…to….Oh God!"

Hyde looked up briefly at Jackie's trashing body. "You want me to what….baby. Tell me what you want…"

"Make me cum….Steven….please"

Hyde smirked and let his tongue flick over Jackie, giving her the release she was craving. Craving was the right word. Her legs had wrapped around him and her fingers were all caught up in his curls. Jackie quivered and moaned and gasped Hyde's name. And when she was able to breathe, Jackie started pulling Hyde back to her mouth.

"I wanna wear you out!" Jackie was overcome with glee. Hyde raised his eyebrow but wasn't about to argue. He was aching to come inside of her. He thrust himself into her and began calling Jackie's name, while she traced her nails up and down his back. Hyde growled and quickened his thrusts.

"Harder, Steven….fuck me harder…"

Jackie squeezed him with her muscles, causing Hyde to attack her neck with his mouth. He was leaving marks, but this was so good. So fucking good.

"Say it again, baby….again"

"Fuck me….fuck me 'til I scream"

This was hotter than anything. It just kept getting better.

"Yeah….I'm gonna make you scream….."

She was tightening around him again. Her hands were pushing his ass into her as deep as she could.

"Steven….right there, Oh GOD!...STEVEN!"

"YEAH….Jackie….yeah….fuck, yeah baby…..Oh, yeah!"

Hyde fell over next to Jackie; they were both gasping for air and covered with sweat. Hyde pulled a beaming Jackie as close to him as he could. He was almost as giddy as she was.

"God, you're incredible….I love you."

"I love you too….and we better order some breakfast before we start in again." She planted a kiss on his chest. Right over his heart. Where she knew she was.

"This is going to be the hottest honeymoon in history…."

"Definitely…." Jackie popped up out of bed to grab the room service menu. Hyde watched her naked form dancing aroung their room. Yeah, she was dancing. He propped himself up on his side and watched her call down for breakfast, ordering pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruit, juice and milk.

"Think that should cover it." Jackie hung up the phone and saw her husband gazing at her from across the room.

"Come over here." He couldn't keep his hands off of her.

"We're not going to have enough time before breakfast comes…." Jackie crawled back into bed, kissing Hyde deeply.

"Don't care….just want you in my arms…." Hyde wrapped his arms around Jackie, pulling her tight against his chest. He let one hand caress her shoulder, as the other traced down her stomach.

Suddenly, Jackie jumped. "Steven!"

"What…." This wasn't sexual. Or food related.

"Give me your hand…." She had tears forming in her eyes.

Hyde let go of his embrace and sat up. Jackie placed his hand lovingly on her growing belly.

"I think we woke someone up!"

Just then, Hyde felt a kick. His child, kick.

"That's the baby?!" Jackie nodded, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Wow….do it again kid!"

"Steven!" Jackie started laughing.

"Food's on the way….I swear!...but your Mom & I are probably going to keep you hopping today….just do it again….."

Almost on command, the baby gave another kick towards Hyde. He kept rubbing Jackie's belly and leaned down to kiss her.

Jackie stroked the side of Hyde's face. "The first time our baby kicked….."

Hyde smiled. "We probably did wake him up"

"Her up"

"We'll know for sure pretty soon….You're sure you're feeling okay?" Hyde wanted to be sure that Jackie was alright. The doctor said sex was good for them. The doctor probably didn't think they'd have as much as they did, but Hyde didn't want to take any chances. Jackie and their baby meant more to him than anything.

"I've never felt better in my LIFE! But I'm HUNGRY….and for more than just you, at the moment."

"I'm so glad, baby….I'm starving too." Hyde nuzzled her ear.

"I don't think you're talking about pancakes." Jackie giggled and pulled him closer to her.

"Probably not….but I'll hold off until after breakfast….you've got two people you're eating for."

"Yeah" Jackie looked at Hyde dreamily.

"Yeah" Hyde gave Jackie another kiss. That breakfast guy had BETTER hurry. They couldn't wait forever. He remembered something about Jackie wanting to wear him out.


	25. Chapter 25

After returning from their very, very hot Florida honeymoon, Jackie & Hyde began preparing for their new arrival. Jackie was proving to be very superstitious about shopping for the baby, which stunned Hyde. She refused to buy anything until the third trimester. When it got to be about mid June, shop she did. Even though it was ungodly hot out, Jackie would make her way out to get things ready for the new arrival. Uncomfortable was not the word for how she felt.

Hyde felt better when someone was with Jackie; he worried a lot about her being alone and something happening to her and the baby. Donna was spending so much time with Jackie that summer, that she renewed her prescription for birth control for the next two years. Even Kelso got into the act, bringing Brooke with Betsy when they came for a visit, so Jackie could talk to a young mother (Brooke's idea; Kelso was hoping that they would do the bubble kiss dance after.) Red was the best. He would just go get ice cream, never saying a word, and hand it to Jackie every time she entered a room. Naturally, Hyde felt the best when he was with her. He rubbed her feet, painted her toes his favorite shade of pink, and helped her get up from every kind of furniture they had in the condo.

Hyde tried to make Jackie more comfortable, but there was only so much he could do for a pregnant woman in the summer. Kitty told him (after he had been kicked out to get another air conditioner) that this would pass and they would laugh about it later. Hyde hoped so. He was beginning to think his petite wife could take down Big Rhonda with one arm.

At the Forman's 4th of July barbeque, Hyde & Jackie arrived late because Jackie hadn't been feeling well. Hyde wanted to cancel, but Jackie insisted on their going; she had missed being with their friends & family. And she wanted to lean into her husband's arms while watching the fireworks, having Hyde sip a beer with one hand and caressing their unborn child with the other, whispering very dirty things into her ear. That would be just perfect.

While everyone flocked around Jackie to see how she was, Hyde pulled Kitty to the side.

"She hasn't been feeling well…do you think she's okay?"

"Steven, she's pregnant, it's summer….she's not going to feel the greatest"

"I know….but this is different…" Kitty could see the concern on his face. He was really worried. She reached out for Hyde's shoulder.

"I'll keep an eye on her today. Not as her mother-in-law, as a nurse."

"Okay.." Kitty could see the relief wash over Hyde's face. They both turned to look at Jackie and their family & friends gathered around her.

By the end of the day, Kitty agreed with Hyde. She didn't want to worry him, but they probably did need to go in for an appointment sooner than they had one scheduled.

"Steven, honey, can you come help me move this….salad?" Kitty called to Hyde while everyone was relaxing outside. She gestured for him to come inside so they could talk alone.

"What's up?"

"I think that you and Jackie should make an appointment for tomorrow morning at the doctor's office." Kitty saw Hyde physically clench his jaw and watched his body become rigid.

"Steven…..I'd rather be safe than sorry here. This may be nothing but you & I having active imaginations."

"What do you think it is…"

"I'm a nurse, not a doctor…"

"Not the time to go professional on me, Mrs. Forman"

"Okay, she looks like she's a little puffy. Around her face, her arms, her ankles. And if this is what I think it is, she's probably going to have the baby early. Because of her blood pressure."

Hyde felt like someone had ripped his heart out and stomped on it. He couldn't breathe.

"Steven, if it's that, Jackie will be fine once she delivers."

"But the baby…."

"That's why you need to take her to the doctor tomorrow. This is going to be a balancing act between how much Jackie's body can stand and how soon can the baby be born. She's going to need a lot of rest."

"I've tried to do everything I could…" Hyde was just exasperated. And almost heartbroken.

"Steven, this is not your fault. You have been a loving, supportive husband to Jackie throughout her pregnancy. More than Red was with me, that's for sure. This condition, and we don't even know that if this IS her condition, is actually more common than you think."

"Okay, we'll go in the morning." Hyde took a deep breath before going back outside. He wanted to get back to Jackie.

"Steven, millions of women have babies every day. In every country in the world. Jackie will be fine." Kitty gave Hyde's hand a little squeeze as she took another bowl of ambrosia salad outside.

"She has to be…"

Hyde walked outside and wrapped his arms around Jackie, as tightly as he could. There was still enough room in between her breasts and her belly for his arms to make it all the way around. He pulled her into his chest and closed his eyes. Jackie turned back to see Hyde's face and could feel how tense he was.

"Baby, is something wrong?"

"I just love you…so much. You know that, right?" He looked into her eyes, desperately trying to convey how much more he felt for her than that phrase even implied.

"Yeah, I know. I love you too." Jackie was a little worried about what was upsetting Hyde.

"I need you baby….here with me."

"Steven, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me."

Hyde gave Jackie a kiss. He loved kissing her. "No, Don't be scared. I just want to make sure that you're okay. Always. Would you do something for me?" He was rubbing the sides of her arms, savoring the smooth skin and wanting to just be alone with Jackie. To feel all of her smooth skin.

"Anything baby, you know that…" Jackie placed her hand on the side of Hyde's face, trying to soothe him. He closed his eyes again, and then took her hand and placed it over his heart.

"I've been so worried….maybe it's nothing. But it'll make me feel better if you go into the doctor's in the morning. I just want to be sure that you're okay."

"Okay, I'll call first thing. That's what's bothering you?" Jackie massaged Hyde's chest a bit, gently stroking him with her fingertips.

"Yeah…" _More of that, baby. All over._

"You'll come with me?"

"Absolutely." _No one could talk him out of that one._

"And watch to see that the doctor doesn't put his hands anywhere you don't think is right?"

"Damn right!" He started to soften a bit. Knowing that they were going to the doctor in the morning helped. Jackie always made him feel better. Always.

She snuggled into his embrace, loving the feeling. "It'll be okay Steven. It'll be okay"

As the fireworks began, the party stared at the sky. Except for Hyde. He nursed his beer and caressed his wife and their unborn child. Nuzzled her ear, whispered dirty things to her – making Jackie giggle. But he never took his eyes off of her the rest of the night. One very heavy thought kept racing through his mind.

_Please let her be okay…..just let her and the baby be okay….I'll do anything for that to happen…._


	26. Chapter 26

Hyde hadn't slept much that night. He watched Jackie sleep; taking special notice of every breath she took. He felt their baby move around and kick a few times, which helped him….Hyde figured their baby was healthy, since it was moving around so much. He couldn't wait until the morning and the trip to the doctor's, so he could know…for sure, that his doll was going to be okay.

Hyde kept telling himself that he was getting all worked up because he was a first time father. But when Kitty seemed to share his fears, that feeling he used to have….the one he thought was gone forever… started creeping back into him. The feeling he used to have before everyone he loved was taken from him.

"Jackie" Hyde whispered into her ear. "I love you…"

"Mnmnnmnm" Jackie snuggled into her husband's arms, which made Hyde smile. Even in her sleep, she loved hearing Hyde say that. Hyde kissed her head, and just took a deep breath.

Zen and fatherhood did NOT go hand in hand, he thought.

The next morning, Jackie made an appointment for 10:00. It was the first time they had available, and Hyde had been pacing the floor since about 8:00. Driving like a madman to the hospital, Jackie was just relieved that she got an appointment that day. Forget her feeling miserable, she didn't think Hyde would make it until the afternoon. Hyde practically ran, pulling Jackie into the examination room after her name was called.

"Doctor, Jackie hasn't been feeling well."

"I think he's losing it…."

"How do you feel, Jackie?"

"Truthfully, not so good. But that's normal, right."

The doctor smiled. "Some discomfort is expected during pregnancy. Steven, what seems to be riling you up so much?"

"She's nauseous, and she's getting puffy. Around her face & arms & ankles. Those are signs of complications, right."

"You think I'm puffy?!" Jackie began to shout.

"Baby…listen, I didn't really worry until after you couldn't get your rings on. Then, I started to notice things were….swelling, and I talked to Mrs. Forman, and she thought coming in was a good idea."

"I see someone's been doing some reading about preeclampsia. Jackie, let me take a look here." The doctor reviewed her vitals; she had gained some weight since last week.

"Your blood pressure is a little high, but in the normal range. I want to do some tests before we go further."

"Doctor, how serious is this?" Jackie asked, starting to get anxious.

"Let me run some tests on your protein levels before you get too worried. But I'd be grateful that you have such an alert husband. If it is preeclampsia, he was right to be concerned. And if it's not, he was right to be concerned. Either way, you're a lucky woman, Jackie."

"I am…I really am."

After the doctor left, Jackie looked at Hyde with such love. Hyde had been staring at the floor. He didn't want her to feel bad, thinking he was saying she was fat, or something.

"Steven, this is what was bothering you last night, wasn't it?"

"Yeah….I didn't want to scare you. I wanted you to stay calm." He was looking at his feet and twisting the end of the tissue paper on the exam table.

"You are the most……exasperating, crazy…..loving, wonderful, caring husband that anyone could ask for." Jackie took his hand in hers. "You shouldn't have worried alone about this. You should have told me what your concerns were….You sweet….stubborn….puddin' pop." Jackie just smiled.

Hyde came closer to Jackie. He took her head in his hands. "I know I should have said something. And I'm sorry about that. But I knew, that if I did, it would make you worry or upset and that wouldn't make things any easier…for you or the baby. So, I tried to protect you. Jackie, I'll always try to protect you."

"I know, Steven….I know." Hyde gave Jackie a delicate kiss. Jackie licked her lips and smiled. "I probably would have kicked you if you just blurted out that I was puffy."

Hyde smiled for the first time in what seemed like ages. "I'm sure you would have. I think I'm going to have to get some pads that catchers use in baseball for when you go into labor." They both laughed. Laughing helped. It helped take their minds off what could be wrong. When a nurse came in to take Jackie to her tests, Hyde gave Jackie another kiss.

"I love you, doll."

"I love you too."

Within the hour, the doctor came back with the test results. Jackie tried not to tense up, but she was concerned. Hyde was holding her close; planting gentle kisses on her, trying to sooth her. And himself.

"Well, your protein levels are fine, Jackie. No preeclampsia. Just some swelling. Probably from the heat. But I want you to stay off your feet for a few days. Just get some rest. Stay inside where it's cool and try not to eat anything really salty. Drink plenty of fluids, and I think we'll see some improvement in the next few days."

Hyde & Jackie both let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God….Thank you, Doctor."

"I want to see you here next week, just to follow up. You can get dressed now & go home."

"Hey doc….." Hyde followed the doctor into the hallway.

"It's still…okay, you know…."

The doctor laughed at the soon to be first-time father.

"Steven, I think you ask me this at every appointment. Yes, it's still okay for you and Jackie to have sex."

Hyde smirked, "Just checking."

"Seriously, you did the right thing bringing her in here when you did."

"Thanks doc….I can't….she's…."

"I know…..I know." The doctor shook Hyde's hand and took off for his next appointment. Hyde went back into the exam room, where Jackie was attempting to get dressed.

"There's my girl" Hyde was starting to relax for the first time.

Jackie just looked at him. He was grinning like a canary, while she's standing there in her underwear, pulling a t-shirt over her head.

"Are you feeling better?" She couldn't help smiling at him; her husband was a pig. And she loved him for it.

"Oh, hell yeah. Doctor's orders…you have to stay in bed." Hyde pulled Jackie closer to him and kissed her with all he had.

"I think he said….off my feet. You're adding the bed part." Jackie leaned into Hyde a kissed him back.

"Bed…feet….all the same idea…" Hyde was letting his hands wander as he was helping Jackie put on her jumper. She would always be the sexiest thing alive to him.

"You were out there asking him if it was okay if we still had sex, weren't you?" Jackie was positively beaming, knowing that was what he was doing.

"Yup." Hyde was smiling again.

"Baby, I'm healthy and strong. And so is our baby, in addition to being probably the most stubborn child on the planet. You can worry some, but you don't have to worry like you were." Jackie took Hyde's hands and placed them on her baby bump. She was very serious.

"WE….WE are NOT going anywhere. You have a very pregnant wife and in about six weeks, a very loud child to go with. You are not going to lose either of us."

The realization spread quickly over Jackie's face. "That's why you were so scared….you thought you could lose us." Hyde had been terrified of being abandoned again – and this time the loved ones would be taken from him, not leave by choice – like Bud & Edna did.

Hyde thought he said "Jackie", but it came out barely above a whisper. She knew him so well.

Jackie wrapped Hyde's arms around her and then kissed him deeply.

"I think you said something about getting me in bed…."

"Yeah….yeah, I did." Hyde started guiding them towards the door. He wanted to get Jackie home and just hold her close. In their bed. Okay, maybe not just hold her.

"Let's go home baby. I like you taking care of me." Jackie smiled & leaned into her husband as they walked.

Hyde loved taking care of Jackie. In fact, he lived for it. And he wanted to spend the rest of his life doing just that. Being with Jackie made him whole. As they walked to the El Camino, Hyde felt that feeling….that awful feeling that had been creeping its way back into him, float away every time he exhaled.

And he was grateful.


	27. Chapter 27

Hyde called Grooves after he & Jackie arrived home, to let them know that he wasn't coming in that day. After the past 24 hours, all he really could focus on was Jackie….and some sleep. Customers weren't going to be in the picture. Hyde also called the Forman's to let them know that Jackie was going to be okay, just some swelling from the heat. Kitty offered to bring over some leftovers later, which Hyde took her up on. He made some sandwiches for lunch. Meanwhile, Jackie changed into some shorts and had pulled her hair up. When she came waddling back to the kitchen, Hyde thought she just looked too cute for words. Everything on Jackie was tiny, except for her belly. She squeezed his ass, while she walked past him to the fridge, poured herself some lemonade, and decided to catch up on her Cosmo reading in the living room.

"Steven….Why don't you come over here and eat?" She knew that her husband was tired. Anyone could take a look at his face and see that. Between Hyde's worrying about her & the baby, and not sleeping – Jackie wanted to make sure that her 'puddin pop' was taken care of too. And if she had to coerce him into sleeping, she would.

Hyde brought the sandwiches over and placed them on the coffee table. He sat down next to Jackie and pulled her feet into his lap.

"The doctor said to stay off your feet."

"I know. I just thought you'd be more comfortable laying down out here."

"Maybe later. I want to get you settled first."

"What if I want to lie down?"

"Then I'll just snuggle up next to you."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely"

They ate a few more of the sandwiches. Jackie turned on the TV, and pretended that she was starting to watch. Hyde yawned and pretended like he really didn't need a nap. But he did.

Jackie eased her way down the couch, so that soon she had Hyde pinned behind her, and they were both propped up on the arm of the couch, lying down. Legs intertwined, arms tangled. They both loved the closeness of the feeling. So safe, so secure, so happy.

Hyde let his eyes fall shut for a moment. Just long enough for Jackie to catch him doing it. So she turned her head towards her love.

"Why don't we take a nap in the bedroom….both of us?"

Hyde mumbled, "Okay" Was he really getting that transparent?

Hyde pulled them off the couch and they headed towards the bedroom. Hyde stripped down to his boxers and Jackie took off her shorts and her bra. She lay down on the bed, knowing how to get her husband to relax.

"Come here baby" Jackie extended her hand towards Hyde. He took her hand and as he came closer to her, she guided his head towards her chest. This wasn't about sex, this was about comfort.

"One thing about being this pregnant….I've missed you taking a nap on my chest." Jackie laid on her side & Hyde angled his body diagonally, so he wouldn't be crushing Jackie or the baby.

"My favorite spot…" Hyde closed his eyes and snuggled closer into Jackie's warmth. _Heaven._

"Think you'll be okay sharing your nap space with the baby?" Jackie began to massage Hyde's scalp with her fingers. _He'll be out like a light in a few minutes._

"For our kid….I'll share, but that's it. Just as long as I still get my time with you." Hyde started drifting off to sleep, nuzzled as close to Jackie as he could. Jackie just kept massaging his scalp; even after she heard his trademark snoring start. _That really tickles, she giggled._ _Stop it….no giggling, Steven might wake up. And he needs his sleep._

For the next couple of hours, they laid together, curled up together, as close as they could. Jackie eventually nodded off a couple of times herself. Mostly, she just watched Steven sleep. Several times, the baby kicked, instinctively knowing that its family was curled up together. Jackie couldn't help thinking how things had changed over the past year or so. Things were so much better. So wonderful, she couldn't help saying a silent prayer, thanking God for this happiness. Steven, a baby, a life they were building together.

She didn't mean to cry; damn hormones – made her too emotional. She kissed the top of Hyde's head, and he gently began to stir. Parts of him were already awake; she could feel that, so she wasn't surprised that the rest of him was soon following.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself…."

"How long was I out?" Hyde stretched a bit, but never leaving his position against Jackie's body.

"Couple of hours….feeling better?" Jackie went back to massaging his scalp.

"Mmmmm…yeah….that feels good. Did you get any rest?"

"Yeah, I got some. Our little angel wanted to join the nap party a couple of times."

"Probably so." Hyde laughed and then looked up at Jackie. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, just over emotional…..and really happy." Hyde reached up and wiped away what was left of her tear stained face.

"I think I know a way to make you happier…" Hyde wiggled his eyebrows and Jackie playfully slapped his back.

"Mrs. Forman's going to be over here soon, dropping over those leftovers."

"Yeah, and…."

"Steven….." She smiled seductively as Hyde started wiggling her panties off her legs.

"I'm going to be a father soon, but I'm still a dirty boy."

"_My _dirty boy….." Jackie let her hands smooth down Hyde's chest, playfully teasing the elastic of his boxers.

"You got that right." Hyde smirked and maneuvered his way out of his boxers….just when the doorbell rang.

"Are you kidding me? Hyde groaned & jumped off the bed – knowing that Kitty was outside the door and would call the fire department if he didn't answer. He grabbed some sweatpants from the laundry and ran to the door, half hiding behind it.

"Hi Steven, Here's some leftovers….How's Jackie feeling?" Kitty came in with a basket of food.

"Better…she's resting now." Hyde thought he was going to breakout into a cold sweat.

"Ok, I'll just leave these things with you then." Kitty started for the door. "Oh, and Steven…."

"Yeah…"

"Glad to see pregnancy isn't slowing you two down…." Kitty winked at Hyde and laughed knowingly as she shut the door. Hyde just put his hand on the door and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to live this one down later.

He quickly threw the leftovers into the fridge and ran back to the bedroom, where Jackie was giggling hysterically.

"You heard the whole thing…"

"Eric is never going to let you live this down…."

"Forget Eric, I'm worried about Red…" Hyde crawled back on the bed and began kissing Jackie's knees, slowly working his way back to her thighs. Caressing one leg with his mouth, using his hand to massage the other. Daring to go higher and higher. Letting himself dissolve in her heat.

"Steeveeen" Hyde loved it when Jackie groaned his name like that. She was wiggling around as much as she could. He was driving her crazy with his tongue. That wonderfully, talented tongue.

"Oh God……Don't Stop……Don't Stop…."

"Feeling any happier?" Jackie could feel the stubble from his cheeks on her thigh as he kissed the inside of her leg. His breath was so warm, so hot.

"Yes…..Steven…..Yes." _Don't talk baby, we can talk later; just keep doing what you were doing…_ She was delirious with passion. As she came, she felt the waves rushing over her. Tingling from her toes, slowly dancing their way up her body, finally causing her to cry out in ecstasy. Hyde positioned himself behind Jackie, letting his hands swarm under her t-shirt, eventually coaxing it over her head. Jackie was thoroughly disappointed that Hyde still had his sweats on, but certainly not disappointed with his hardness that was pressing into her. She started maneuvering her foot down Hyde's leg, in an attempt to get those sweats off.

"Right with you baby…." Hyde pulled the pants off and tossed them in the general direction of where he found them. He couldn't focus at the moment. Jackie was doing that thing with her tongue against his tongue again. She started to grind her ass against him, silently begging him to enter her. Quickly, she shifted her legs around his, and Hyde slowly began to enter her. They were going to enjoy this.

Nice thing about leftovers. They reheat well. They were going to be in bed for awhile.


	28. Chapter 28

Hyde heard a noise. He rolled over in bed, thinking he would be draping an arm around Jackie, and was surprised to find her side of the bed empty. He realized that the noise he heard was Jackie rustling around in the bathroom. The door was partially shut; he figured she was just up early.

Hyde stumbled into the bathroom, more than half asleep. Bright light, he thought. Squinting and barely having his eyes open, Hyde gave Jackie a quick kiss on the cheek, muttered something about "Mornin'" and patted her belly. He didn't really look at Jackie. He couldn't see.

Jackie looked at Hyde like he was absolutely insane. He turned on the water for the shower, and sleepily threw off his sweats, and got into the shower. Jackie admired the view of her naked husband and then started laughing; this was going to be better than she expected. She had been in & out of the bathroom for the past two hours. When it got past 3am, she started putting her makeup on, and packing it for her bag by the door. There were going to be lots of pictures taken that day, and she doubted that she'd have time to fix her makeup during delivery. Jackie was putting the finishing touches on her hair, which she realized was probably stupid to be fixing to begin with, when Hyde walked into the bathroom and got in the shower. Obviously, he never looked at the clock, otherwise he'd have realized that he was showering at 3:30am.

_Steven Hyde….you're gonna owe me jewelry….._

"Steven, could you hurry?"

"Baby, you can come in here if you want….I'll do your back, or your legs….something…"

Jackie felt another contraction, but waited until he had the shampoo in his hair. "Steven, I think you better hurry…."

"Did Red call?"

"No…..I doubt he's up yet." She almost snapped her eyeliner pencil in two with that one.

_This is for real; You're going to be a mother._

Hyde slid the glass door to their shower open….

_He really did have an amazing body…_

"What time is it?"

"'bout 3:30, little after…."

_He's going to be a father….._

"Jesus, Jackie, What the hell?" Hyde quickly rinsed off and got out of the shower, all drippy. He started drying himself off, and was seriously pissed.

"You might want to get dressed."

"I'm going back to bed!" Hyde started out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel.

"Fine! Just take me to the hospital first." She figured that would do it. The silence coming from their bedroom as she finished packing her makeup bag was all the answer she needed.

Hyde came back to the bathroom, looking white as a sheet.

"Hospital….3:30am…..You want me to take you to the hospital?"

"Yeah…."

"You're in labor?"

"Thought I'd let you sleep until I was ready, but SOMEONE decided to take a shower…."

"Crap, I…..I'm sorry….I'd…..Crap"

Hyde started running around, looking for clothes. He couldn't find any clothes. What were clothes?

"Steven, I put some comfy clothes for you on the chair."

"Crap…" The thud Jackie heard she assumed was her husband running into the ottoman in their bedroom. "Thanks."

Jackie picked up her case and watched Hyde getting dressed as fast as he did the time the Forman's almost caught them doing it in their basement, many years ago.

"Are you okay?" Hyde felt like a COMPLETE dumbass. _Forget shiney stuff, this is going to require something in a velvet box…._

"Yeah. Aside from this pain every 20 minutes or so." _Here comes another one…._

Jackie dropped her makeup and grabbed the counter to steady herself, just as her water broke. Hyde threw the Zeppelin shirt over his shoulder. _No time for that now….._

Hyde grabbed the makeup and wrapped his arm around Jackie's waist.

"Come on doll, let's get you that epidural…."

"Okay."

Hyde kissed Jackie on the lips and started helping her to the car. He ran back in to get the bag, which he had forgot.

_He's the cutest, nervous father-to-be…..Oh God, here we go again…._

Hyde sped to the hospital, blowing three red lights on the way. Jackie was amazed that the cops didn't pull them over, but she also doubted that Hyde would have stopped anyway. Somewhere along the line, he managed to finish getting dressed, but was still a bit damp from his shower.

Getting settled in to the maternity ward was quick, much to Hyde's relief. Every time Jackie had a contraction, he thought he was going to lose it. And that had nothing to do with the death grip his former cheerleader wife had on his hand. Jackie's doctor had said that the baby was in the breech position, coming out butt first. Leave it to his kid to come out mooning, Hyde thought. The epidural helped; Hyde wondered if he could get one. Until he saw the needle. That killed it.

Jackie made him wait until 8am, before calling the Forman's. No sense in everyone losing sleep. By the time the entire group had made it into the waiting area, Jackie was nearly ready to deliver. Red was making fun of Hyde, who was completely attentive to every need Jackie had, imagined, dreamed, or could fabricate. Hyde was so nervous, Eric threatened to look up Jackie's gown himself, just so Hyde could wear off some adreneline chasing him around the hospital.

When they came back, Jackie's doctor was just about start his latest exam of Jackie. Hyde realized quickly that something was wrong.

"Jackie, you're ready to go, but it looks like the baby is still in the breech position. I think we're going to have to hurry."

"Oh my God." Jackie held on to Hyde's arm tightly.

"I think we should get you ready for a C-section."

"Doc….we took the classes….I watched that film….I'm wearing scrubs"

"I know, but I think your child wants to change the program up a bit."

"Steven…I want you with me."

"I'm sorry….Steven's going to have to wait outside."

Jackie began to cry. Hyde quickly kissed her forehead and tried to get her to calm down as the nurses prepped her for surgery.

"You just remember…..I love you. More than anything."

"I love you too. So much."

With that, the orderlies came and wheeled Jackie into surgery. Hyde wandered into the waiting area, explaining the situation to everyone. He felt so helpless. Hyde recognized one of the nurses, who had been with Jackie & him earlier, coming down the hall. He jumped and called out to her.

"Yes, Mr. Hyde?"

"Please…..tell the doctor…..to do everything for our baby he can….but…..don't let anything happen to my wife…." Hyde's voice cracked as felt all the eyes behind him staring a hole into him. They'd never heard Hyde speak like that before.

"I will…"

Kitty and Red tried to calm Hyde, but that was easier said than done. It wasn't long before the same nurse he sent into surgery came running back to get Hyde.

"Mr. Hyde, come on….Hurry." Hyde took off like a shot through the double doors and into the room he had seen Jackie being wheeled into. _Oh, God….please…..please…._

Hyde immediately recognized the doctor's voice.

"Steven, I'm not sure who's more stubborn here, your wife or your child. But it looks like we're going to have a natural delivery after all."

Jackie looked up at Hyde, who had tears welling in his eyes. She was already crying.

"Alright, you two….Time to push!"

It didn't take long. Hyde was blown away by Jackie. She was so tough. He'd never had made it. When their tiny baby took it's first breath, and then let out a scream to beat all hell, Hyde knew that this was one of those moments he'd never forget. Just like the next sentence he heard.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!"


	29. Chapter 29

"Congratulations! It's a girl!"

The words still hung in the air as a speechless Steven Hyde stared at the tiny, pink baby the doctor held, still covered with….stuff. His daughter. He'd been in many circles in his time; good trips & bad trips. This HAD to be the most out-of-body experience he'd ever had….and he hadn't smoked a thing.

Hyde leaned down and gave Jackie a kiss. His head was spinning and his mouth couldn't catch up to the thoughts that were running through his head. Kissing Jackie was instinctive. He whispered into her ear. Something about this being the best moment of his life. Telling her he loved her. Yeah, that he did.

"Dad? You want to cut the cord?"

Hyde couldn't speak. This was too much. He'd been through a lot in his life. All he managed to do was nod affirmatively. Jackie gave him a gentle push towards the nurse holding the scissors. She knew he was so happy; but verbalizing things to strangers would never be his strong point. Especially when it was this emotional. Jackie could barely see, so the doctor held the baby up a little higher as Hyde cut the cord. He didn't realize it was going to be that tough to cut. He didn't want to hurt his little girl, but the hospital staff assured him that she couldn't feel a thing.

After cutting the cord, the tiny baby was taken to get a little cleaned up and in a few minutes….here she came. The nurse gently placed the baby in Jackie's arms. All pink and tightly bundled. She was the most beautiful thing either of them had ever seen.

"Hello, you….We're your parents…." Jackie looked at Hyde with tears in her eyes. That word had brought them so much pain, but now was full of happiness. For both of them, as Hyde brushed away a tear from his own cheek.

"Hi, little one….Today's your birthday….." After Hyde finished speaking, the baby let out a little squeak. Jackie started laughing…That was her little girl alright.

Still holding the baby close, Jackie and Hyde checked to see that she had all her fingers & toes. She was perfect.

"So, Mom & Dad….does your daughter have a name?"

"Katie Marie Hyde" Hyde gave his little girl a kiss on her head. Jackie started moving Katie towards Hyde. He'd waited for this moment from the day that Jackie told him they were pregnant. Actually, from the day he fell in love with Jackie.

Hyde had been practicing holding a doll, but nothing prepared him for the warmth and joy of holding his own baby. Jackie was laughing and crying; Look how far they'd come. Watching Hyde hold their daughter, brought Jackie more peace than she ever had thought was possible. Katie instictively knew that she was in her father's arms. She had Jackie's mouth (and lungs) and as Hyde gently spoke to her, Katie opened what she certainly got from her father.

Two beautiful blue eyes.

After a couple of days of accusing the hospital of holding his wife & daughter as a plot by the medical profession to increase their salaries, the little family was allowed to come home to the condo. The spare bedroom had been turned into a beautiful nursery, lots of creams & pastels. Red had restored a rocking chair, with intricate carving, that matched perfectly. A tiny basinette was in Hyde & Jackie's room too, just for the first few weeks.

Hyde was making the fourth trip from the car, when he stopped to look in the nursery. Jackie was in the chair, nursing Katie. A beam of sunshine was coming in through the window that gently lit Jackie as she rocked. Katie's little hand popped up to rest on Jackie. Hyde thought it was the most precious thing he'd ever seen.

"That's momma's good girl….yeah, welcome home Katie. Your daddy & I have such plans for you. We just want you to have the best life. You are the most loved & wanted baby….with such an….odd family. But everyone loves you."

Jackie smoothed her daughter's jet black hair; it was just starting to show signs of curly hair. Not quite like Hyde's though. She'd seen Hyde standing there and couldn't resist throwing in a comment to get him.

"Just don't try to date a Kelso; I think that may kill your father."

Hyde laughed. "She's not dating until she's 35. Gonna keep that little angel in a bubble so nothing happens to her."

"Steven…." Jackie turned Katie and began to burp her.

"I know….but a father can hope, can't he?"

"Of course…..I think she's inherited your talent in the burping department."

"She'll be the only kid on the playground who can burp, throw a punch and never wrinkle her outfit….You want me to take her, you look a little tired."

"Yeah, I think she'll be out for a while. They say I should try to sleep when she does."

"Who's 'they?'"

"I don't know….experts…" Jackie handed Katie to Hyde.

"We'll be fine. You, my dear, get some rest." Hyde gave Jackie a gentle kiss. Which led to another kiss, much deeper.

"We're making out in front of our daughter on her first day home."

"Ah, she's seen worse." Hyde gave Jackie another kiss, then leaned his forehead next to Jackie's.

"I love you."

Jackie smiled. "I love you too." She trotted off towards their bedroom.

Jackie really was exhausted. It didn't take long before she was out cold. When she woke up, it was dark out. Katie was just starting to squeal slightly. Jackie started towards the nursery, but then realized that Hyde was in the kitchen. Trying to cook and deal with a newborn. Only her husband, she thought. The closer she got to the kitchen, she could tell that he'd had something up his sleeve. He'd set the table, and added more roses to the flowers she'd already received in the hospital. Hyde hadn't lit the candles on the table yet, but she could hear him humming "Whole Lotta Love" to Katie and then adding raspberries & other sounds for the guitar riffs, which Katie seemed to like.

"What are you two up to?"

"We are having a father/daughter conversation about how to make dinner for mommy." Hyde smiled proudly. Katie gurgled.

"How about if I feed her, then we have our dinner."

"Sounds like a plan. Shouldn't be too much longer for this." Hyde gave Katie back to Jackie, so she could nurse and he could finish up dinner. He wanted to do something nice for their first night home as a family, especially since he'd been such a goof when she first went into labor.

While Hyde plated their meal, Jackie came back and started the stereo. She sat down at their table, and waited for whatever Hyde had planned next. He lit the candles, and then kissed his wife. God, it was going to be a long six weeks, but they were creative. And Hyde realized that Jackie needed to heal after delivery. But he really, really, REALLY loved her figure. Even if it was temporary. He was taking pictures of that. Later.

"I've got something for you." Hyde was wearing his most mischeivous grin.

"Baby, we can't do that…."

"Just reving up the engine for then. But here…" Hyde went and got a velvet box from the counter.

Jackie opened it, to find a silver locket. She started to open it, and saw that there were two pictures inside of it. The first one was of their wedding day. The second was of Katie in the hospital.

"Steven…..this is beautiful."

"Not half as beautiful as you. I carry you two in my heart, thought you could carry us outside of yours too."

"I love it….and I love you."

"Sorry about being such a dumbass when you were in labor…."

"Are you going to apologize for the rest of our lives for that?"

"Probably."

"Hey, I did my share of name calling during those 12 hours."

"Yeah, but…."

"Steven, I already told you, there's nothing to forgive. It's a great story to tell everyone. But if it gets me jewelry, so much the better. I still like shiney stuff."

"I know you do. So will Katie."

"I'm sure she will. Now help me put this on." Jackie still could get excited about presents.

"Anything for you doll." Hyde helped Jackie get the locket on, and then just admired how beautiful Jackie was. Jackie gazed back at Hyde, and then walked over to his chair, and sat on his lap like she'd done a million times before.

"Thank you." She caressed his cheek with her hand. She wasn't just talking about the locket. Hyde kissed her, tracing her mouth with his tongue. They both knew that this was about so much more than jewelry.

"I should be thanking you." Hyde started exploring her mouth with his own. She was his oxygen.

Together they were whole; and the cries from the other room made it official.

They were a family.


	30. Chapter 30

It was a happy evening in the Hyde home. Dinner was over with and Hyde was playing with Katie as Jackie got her bath ready. The past six months were filled with so much joy; Katie was healthy & changing so much every day. Her curls weren't as tight as her father's were, but the eyes were identical between Katie & Hyde. This was Hyde's favorite part of the day; He & Jackie would get Katie ready for bed and then they'd have some alone time together. His two best girls….His life.

Katie gurgled happily as Hyde held her in her baby tub. She could sit up, but she sure could splash. The owner of those chubby little legs loved it when Daddy got covered in water & bubbles – a feat that just wasn't as funny for the little girl with Mommy. Every night, Katie would splash Hyde. And he would blow raspberries on her. And soon, the tiny bathroom was filled with laughter. Katie thought this was a riot. Hyde loved unwinding after a long day. And Jackie couldn't get enough of the whole scene and would take pictures (Hyde would kid her about turning into Kitty.) Jackie was the one with the fluffy towels that would grab Katie after Hyde got soap in his eyes. She would wrap her daughter up and then offer part of the towel to Hyde to dry his eyes. And then they would all laugh together.

Hyde had just placed Katie in Jackie's arms, when the phone rang. He happily bounded over to the phone, while Jackie dried Katie's little body and then pretended to eat her toes.

"Hello….yeah Mrs. Forman….what happened?"

Jackie stood in the doorway, anxiously waiting to hear what was going on. It was serious, because Steven's entire body language changed after a few moments.

"It's Red. He's had another heart attack."

"Oh my God…"

"Forman & Donna are on their way back from Madison. Bob's at the hospital with Mrs. Forman."

"How bad is it?" Hyde started looking around for his boots.

"He's in surgery now."

"Go….I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure?" He grabbed his keys.

"Positive."

Hyde gave both of his girls a kiss. He looked in Jackie's eyes, silently conveying his fear for Red and his love for Jackie in one look and flew out the door for the hospital.

Jackie was worried sick about Red. And she selfishly wished she had told Steven earlier that evening about her news. He needed that right now.

A little over an hour later, Jackie met everyone at the hospital.

"Hey" Jackie walked right over to Hyde and gave him a hug. He didn't let go.

"Who'd you get to stay with Katie?"

"I called W.B. This might be a while. He said he sends his prayers."

"I'm just glad you're here now." He needed to have Jackie with him. This was taking longer than the last time, and Hyde was worried. More so, because Kitty was very worried and trying not to be. He slowly started to move towards the chairs, but kept Jackie close to him.

Jackie knew this was bad, if Hyde didn't want her out of fingertip reach of him. Red was everyone's father….the whole group's father. But Hyde was one of his kids, just like Eric & Laurie, and Jackie knew that Steven would be devastated if anything happened to Red.

The waiting game played out at the hospital for several more hours. Jackie and Donna went to the cafeteria to get everyone some drinks snacks. They needed to keep their strength up. When they came back, there still wasn't any news. Hyde physically looked relieved when Jackie curled up next to him on the couch in the waiting room.

"Do you want anything?" Hyde shook his head no, but leaned in to give Jackie a kiss on the temple as he wrapped his arm around her. Barely above a whisper, she heard him as he passed by her ear.

"I love you baby."

Jackie squeezed Hyde's thigh, and just let Hyde lean on her until they had some news.

It didn't take long.

When the doctors came out to say that Red was in recovery after triple bypass surgery, Jackie thought the weight of the world fell off everyone's shoulders. Especially her husband's. They all stayed at the hospital, until they could go in to see Red.

He wasn't talking. But everyone felt better, just seeing him sleep and breathe. It had been a long night.

The next morning, Jackie made breakfast for Hyde, Katie & W.B. It seemed to help Hyde to feed Katie. Almost as if, he was making Red proud by being the man Red always knew he could be. After W.B. left, Jackie could tell something was troubling Hyde. He hadn't said much since they'd gotten home last night.

"It was too much for him working at the store."

"Steven, don't do this to yourself. It's not your fault."

"He should have just rested and enjoyed his retirement." Hyde punched the wall. Katie started to cry. Jackie grabbed her, and tried to comfort her.

"It's okay honey. Daddy didn't mean to scare you. He's just worried about Grandpa Red, that's all"

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry I scared you Katie." Hyde felt worse than he did before.

That did it. Jackie started yelling.

"Steven, listen to me. Red has a heart condition. For years, he had a heart condition. Working in the store did not bring out this condition. If anything, it gave him a release. More of a purpose, since he can't yell at us anymore – since we have apparently turned out to be civilized human beings. And if you let yourself feel guilty about what happened to him or think for a minute that this was your fault, I'll put my own foot up your ass, so help me God! Now hold your daughter, I have to go get sick."

Jackie handed Katie to Hyde and took off for the bathroom. Hyde looked at Jackie then at Katie. He gave Katie a kiss and she smiled and drooled on him, which made him feel better. Nothing like baby drool to know you're forgiven. He put Katie in her playpen in the nursery and then followed Jackie into the bathroom.

"You know, you almost sounded like him…"

"Well, I tried. Did it help?" She stood up to flush the toilet. Jackie went over to the sink & started brushing her teeth. After she turned off the water, she turned and smiled at Hyde. He just started grinning. Nothing like getting to make out with your hot wife after she yells at you.

"Yeah. Thank you." Hyde took Jackie into his arms and kissed her. First slowly, then more deeply.

"W.B.'s my dad, but Red's the only father I've ever known."

"I know baby….I know…"

"You okay? You usually don't get sick yelling."

"Probably just stress….or it could be the fact I'm pregnant again." Jackie just smiled and watched Hyde try to absorb this information. First, his eyes got really wide. The smile fell off his face and then went back on – even larger than before.

"Are you sure?" Hyde kept rubbing his hands on Jackie's arms.

"Yeah. I found out yesterday. I was going to tell you last night after we put Katie to bed, but…."

"Oh my God!"

"I know…." Hyde picked Jackie up and started spinning her around while he hollered.

"Steven!"

"I love you Mrs. Hyde…." He grabbed her cheeks and started kissing her again.

"I know you do…..so do our neighbors and the schools will too, having two kids this close together."

"What can I say? You're hot."

"You're impossible…..and I love you too."


	31. Chapter 31

Pregnant again.

Hyde couldn't believe it. He knew he was good, but this was…. Really good. They knew they'd have more than one kid, but barely a year apart? Whoa, that was something else.

Jackie put Katie down for her morning nap and went back into the living room to talk to Hyde. There was so much to talk about. The baby, Red, their plans, the car, the store, the condo….where were they going to put everyone? She was starting to stress out over the entire process.

When Jackie saw Hyde, he had a look of shock & glee washing over his face – so she knew she wasn't alone with her feelings. It was a lot to take. Jackie crawled unto Hyde's lap on the recliner, much like they had done when they were teenagers. Hyde seemed to jolt himself into reality and wrapped his arms around Jackie, holding her close. He took a deep breath and unloaded the bombshell he'd been thinking about for the past ten minutes.

"I'm selling the Camino"

"Steven, No….you can't!"

"I'd like to be able to take my wife & kids with me…..anywhere…..without having to use one of you as a hood ornament or have you strapped to the roof."

Jackie let out a mischievous grin. "I could tie you to the roof…..naked?"

Hyde couldn't resist the mental image and let out a low growl as he pulled Jackie to him tighter so he could kiss her neck. "Tempting, baby…..but not a solution for our situation." Hyde was nuzzling her ear and gently bit her ear lobe.

"Steven, we don't have to make any decisions today. You love that car…"

"Believe it or not doll face, not as much as I love you. Or our kids."

"So, you're really okay with having another baby?"

"Hell yeah! Remember, I'm the pig that likes you barefoot & pregnant. And knocking you up is just too much fun"

"Yeah, I just hope that you still want me after giving birth to two kids." Jackie played with the collar of Hyde's shirt.

"Jackie, there is no woman that will ever be as sexy or as beautiful as you. Not to me."

"I thought you weren't the guy who said the right thing"

"Yeah, well……saying the right thing might not be my strong point, but I've always been good with the truth…..and that's the truth."

"Steven…."

With one look, Hyde silently began unbuttoning Jackie's blouse. Loving the feeling of the soft skin and silk, he quickly followed his touch with his lips, much to Jackie's enjoyment. He watched her as the material slowly fell off of her shoulders, exposing more of her to him. His fingers gently smoothed their way down to her jeans, where he unbuttoned her jeans with one hand.

"You're too good at that"

"Priorities, babe, priorities. I'm just going after what I want..."

Hyde pulled the fabric as far apart as he could, and then started to ease Jackie's jeans down her legs. When he finished, Jackie straddled him in the chair, letting him explore all of her body. With his mouth, his hands. And allowing her to feel how very much her husband was aching for her.

"Things getting a little tight there, baby?" Jackie hungrily pulled Hyde in for a searing kiss.

"You know it." _God, how did she do that with her mouth? He'd never know, but he'd spend the rest of his life figuring it out._

Jackie let her hands caress Hyde under his t-shirt and playfully teased him, alternating her touches between his nipples and his belt buckle. His body gasped for air; one moment lost in passion, the next craving a release as she playfully grazed his erection.

When she knew she had Hyde ratcheted up as far as he could go, she pulled off his t-shirt and began to work on undoing his pants. Hyde attached himself to her breasts, wanting to possess her totally with all of his senses. Taste & touch, covered. Sight & smell, intoxicating. And when Jackie began to moan as his tongue flicked at various speeds and swirled around each nipple, he became lost in the cloud of lust that had overtaken both of them.

Hyde gently eased Jackie up, just enough so he could get his damn pants off. Or at least down enough. Jackie wasn't playing fair either; she would suck on Hyde's neck and then press her body into his, allowing him to feel her naked flesh pressed into his. He couldn't take it.

Hyde grabbed the side of Jackie's panties and tore them apart at each of the sides, as Jackie let out a gasp of shock, then devious excitement. He'd buy her more. She loved it when he couldn't think straight because of the passion building between them. And right now, Hyde was like an animal. All he knew, was Jackie. All he could focus on was Jackie. The urge was too great. So in one movement, Hyde threw the shredded panties and slid into the hot, wetness that he craved. Even now, it felt like it was the first time. So hot, so tight. So good. So fuckin' good.

Jackie let out a squeal, followed by her wrapping her fingers through Hyde's curls as he began to thrust into her, allowing herself to bounce on his lap. She loved this. Her clit was crashing into him, providing her with the first of what she knew were going to be multiple orgasms. As she pulled Hyde's face closer to hers, their mouths were completely wild. Each trying to go deeper into the other. Jackie had sucked Hyde's tongue into her mouth as she came, driving him wild. When she came up for air, she looked him in the eye and started telling him magic phrases that would be sure to drive him over the edge.

"Come on baby, make me cum again."

"Fuck me harder, harder, fuck me harder."

"I need to feel you Steven, give it to me."

"Deeper baby, you're so good."

Any one of those would be enough to drive a man wild. Hyde came once while Jackie bounced on top of him, but was still hard. So he turned her around and slid back into her, spreading his legs and allowing her to lean into him as his thrusting became faster. Jackie used her legs as springs and let herself go, crashing herself into Hyde's chest as he grasped her hips.

"Cum inside me….again. I need to feel you cum."

That did it. Hyde came again and then wrapped himself around Jackie as they slid off the chair unto their floor. Hyde pulled a blanket from the edge of the couch and wrapped Jackie and his unborn child up and pressed her to him.

They kept kissing each other, whispering words of love, devotion & passion to the other. Neither was sure how long they were going to stay that way. Katie waking from her nap did it. Jackie trotted off for the nursery, wrapped up in the blanket. Hyde went to the bathroom that was across from the nursery & wrapped a bath towel around his waist. _That was some celebration for baby number two. With that kind of drive, I bet this one's a boy._ Hyde thought with a smirk.

Jackie had gotten Katie changed and Hyde crossed the hall to see what his girls were up to.

"I think we woke her up. Look at that look on her face. It's like, I knew what you were doing and I'm telling everyone."

"Katie, you're not going to tell that Mommy & Daddy were getting' busy in the living room, are you?" Hyde teasingly asked his giggly daughter.

"Aaapp" Hyde & Jackie just looked at each other. It wasn't a word; but they still had the feeling that they'd just been busted by their six month old daughter.

"We are in so much trouble…." Hyde kissed Jackie as Katie continued giggling.

"Time for snacks, silly girl…" Jackie and Katie left for the kitchen as Hyde just took in the whole scene. Orphan boy, moves in with the Forman's, finds love, finds new dad, loses love, becomes a business owner, gets love back, gets married to the best woman – who gives birth to their beautiful daughter – and now are expecting baby number two. He couldn't believe his luck. Steven Hyde was happier than he'd ever been in his life.

It was the last thought he had as the phone rang.


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N: There is a reason why the story is called Hardest. We've gone through near suicide, car accidents, growing up, moving in, pregnancy, marriage. We've seen happiness – but keep the Kleenex handy for now._

Hyde picked up the phone to hear a weeping Donna. He didn't want to hear what was going to come out of her mouth. So he went back to his old friend, Zen, and braced himself for the worst.

"Hyde. Red has had some complications from his surgery. They said his breathing was getting shallow."

"Alright. What's next?"

"Hyde….you guys need to head over to the hospital. He wants to see you both. Katie too."

Hyde took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. This wasn't going to be easy for any of them.

"Is Mrs. Forman with him?" Jackie had just come back to the nursery from getting Katie a snack, and heard the last part of the conversation. Taking one look at Hyde, Jackie started sobbing, holding her daughter close to her.

"Yes."

"We're on our way"

"Hurry…they don't think he'll last the night." Hyde hung up the phone, biting his lip and fighting to maintain some control. He looked at Jackie and tried to figure out a way to tell her.

"Is he…"

"Not yet…" Hyde looked at the ceiling, desperate to find some kind of answer for this nonsense. Red wasn't that old. He was happy. The surgery went fine. How could this be happening? Jackie was crying so hard she almost choked on her own tears.

"He wants all of us to come over to the hospital. Katie….all of us."

"He wants to say goodbye." Jackie put Katie down and ran into Hyde's arms. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. His heart was breaking right along with hers. Hyde ran his hands on Jackie's back, trying to give her some comfort.

"We better hurry." Jackie started to get Katie dressed and Hyde sat on the edge of the bed in their room. All he could think about was how Red had always been there for him. Ever since the day he'd met Forman. He didn't know what would happen to them all without Red. And Hyde started to get angry. Angry for him & Jackie being robbed of more time with Red. Angry for Katie being robbed of more time with her grandpa. Angry that Red wouldn't be around to play with another grandchild. He wasn't going to get to be old with Mrs. Forman.

Hyde pulled on some jeans and grabbed a shirt he thought Red would approve of. It had a collar & buttons. He couldn't have Red see him the last time thinking all he owned were concert t-shirts.

Jackie swept into their room, quickly finding a dress and rushing into the bathroom to finish her hair & makeup. Ten minutes. She was ready in ten minutes. Hyde had never seen her get ready in ten minutes. He was still trying to get his boots on, and Jackie had gotten herself and Katie already ready.

"Steven" Jackie smoothed her hand on Hyde's thigh.

"Yeah baby."

"I was thinking….I don't want to tell everyone yet about the baby…it's still early. But…." The tears started falling down her cheeks again.

Hyde sighed and kissed his wife's perfect mouth. He couldn't agree more.

"Somehow….we'll find a way to let him know about his other grandchild." Hyde stood up and held out his hand for Jackie. She took his hand and held it tightly. They had to be strong. For Kitty. For Red. And for each other.

They drove to the hospital in silence. After parking near the vista cruiser, Hyde just sat there, willing himself to go into the hospital, but praying that anything else was going to happen once they arrived in Red's room.

As they entered the room, Kitty was sitting on the foot of Red's bed, holding his hand. Donna was trying to comfort Bob who was sobbing in the chair. And Eric was leaning up against the wall – every once in awhile banging his head against it – and wishing he hadn't lost as much time with his dad over the past few years as he did.

"There's Grandpa's good girl" It was a scratchy voice, but it was all Red. Katie lit up at seeing the man with the big head that called himself her grandpa, and giggled as he gently gave her a kiss. Jackie started to move Katie into Red's arms, so he could hold her one last time.

"You better not dear, I'm pretty weak…" Kitty couldn't look anymore. Eric placed his arm around his mother and looked at the man he'd come to know as his brother. Hyde nodded. This was worse than either of them ever thought.

Jackie lifted Katie up and softly whispered "Give grandpa a big hug" and lowered the little girl unto Red so she could hug him. If the mountain couldn't come to Mohammed, Mohammed would come to the mountain. Katie's little arms wrapped around Red's neck, as he closed his eyes and smiled. Donna soon joined her father in tears. Everyone was crying at the touching scene. Red began to cough slightly, so Jackie picked up Katie and Hyde pulled out a chair from another room for them to sit on.

Hyde pulled Eric to the side, out of everyone's earshot "Where's Laurie"

"On her way….I guess. Donna left her a message."

Just then, Laurie came into the room, having hitched a ride with Kelso from Chicago. She was hysterical and Kelso was the only one who would know where to go, without her being able to give directions. Kelso nodded at everyone, but he was stunned to see Red looking so helpless in bed. It was hard for everyone.

Hyde leaned down to whisper into Red's ear. Hyde wasn't sure how much time they were going to have left – but he wanted Red to hear this and see Jackie one more time knowing this.

"You're not going to kiss me, are you?"

Hyde laughed. Leave it to Red to be making jokes on his deathbed.

As the words started to sink in, Red beamed looking at Jackie. He didn't say a word, but he started to tear up, knowing he'd never live to see this grandchild. He didn't want to upset Jackie anymore than she was going to be, so Red decided to live up to his war hero persona and take one for the family.

"I bet Katie's wanting to play some more. Why don't you guys go down to the waiting room? They've got some toys, I'd bet."

Jackie just shook her head. She was staying right where she was, letting Hyde squeeze the hell out of her hand for a change. Uncle Michael & Uncle Bob took off with Katie for the waiting room; they couldn't take it anymore – all that watching.

Slowly, each member of the Forman family had their moment with Red. Donna and Jackie were thanked for loving two of the biggest dumbasses on the planet, Laurie was called "Kitten" one last time by her father, Hyde thanked Red for taking him into his home – and Red told his sons how proud he was of them. How he loved all of his kids. With that, they tearfully said their goodbyes and left Red to spend his last few moments alive with his love, Kitty. It wasn't long before she joined the group in the waiting room.

"Well, he's gone…." Kitty tearfully picked up Katie and closed her eyes. Hyde and Jackie tightened their embrace. Kelso tried to comfort Laurie. Eric and Donna quietly cried together and Bob stopped sobbing. After meeting with the doctors and informing them of what funeral home Kitty wanted, the group started getting up to leave. Jackie started to go take Katie, but Kitty asked if she could ride with her back home. Jackie smiled; Kitty was grateful for a distraction and she was happy that their daughter could offer it to her.

The Forman house seemed eerily quiet as the Vista Cruiser & the El Camino pulled into the driveway. Red was gone and he wasn't coming back.

Donna was the first to speak. "I don't know about you guys, but I could use a drink." She went over to the bar and got the hard stuff, which only the "adults" drank. She began to pour the glasses for everyone, until Jackie said she only wanted water. Jackie took a glass and went into the kitchen to get some water. When she had filled the glass, she turned around to see Kitty, who had slipped out of the living room as everyone got a glass.

"You're pregnant….that's what Steven told Red….." Kitty started crying again. Jackie started crying and tightly held Kitty.

"Yes…we wanted him to know….before…."

Kitty grabbed Jackie's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Thank you. I won't say anything."

Hyde came into the kitchen and knew what the two women were talking about. Kitty gave Hyde a kiss on the cheek and then slapped his arm.

"Condoms….did you not learn ANYTHING while you lived here….your wife is not a baby producing machine!"

The grief stricken trio laughed, grateful for a moment of levity.

Kitty put her arms around Hyde & Jackie. "You two have made our….our lives very full."

They joined the group in the living room; each of them with a glass. There was only one toast to make.

"To Red Forman."

"To Red Forman."


	33. Chapter 33

An exhausted Hyde & Jackie came home that night to the condo, devastated by the loss of Red. Hyde carried a sleeping Katie to the nursery. Her little nose twitched just like Jackie's while she slept. Hyde smiled as he stroked his little girl's hair. If it wasn't for the Forman's, he would be in prison. More times than not, Red had stuck his neck out for him. Now, he was living this life that was better than anything, ANYTHING, he could have imagined when he was a kid.

"Goodnight princess." Hyde gave Katie a kiss. He stayed in the nursery a minute, just looking at Katie sleep. Hyde turned and looked out the window. The stars were twinkling, almost like someone's eyes did – right before he called them a dumbass.

"I won't let you down Red….or them either….I can't – and I won't"

Hyde felt a sense of calm wash over him. Just saying that, somehow he knew that Red had heard him. He closed the door partially, and went into the bedroom. Jackie was sobbing into her pillow. Hyde crawled next to her and wrapped his arms tightly around his beautiful wife. He wanted to just meld together with her. He never could stand to see her upset, even if it was being upset over death.

"Baby….I'm here….I'm here." He felt so much of the same emotions. It helped him just being with Jackie.

"Steven…I'm so sorry….." Hyde took Jackie's face in his hands, trying to understand what was going on here.

He was confused. This wasn't about Red. He started kissing Jackie's cheeks, trying to kiss the tears away.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, doll…."

"I'm sorry…." Jackie was nearly hysterical…Hyde was really getting worried. Was this about the baby? He wound his legs around Jackie's, pulling her as close as he could. Every inch of her was being kissed, cradled or protected. Hyde couldn't understand where this was coming from.

"Jackie…shhhh….baby…it's all going to be okay…You're alright…"

Jackie looked at Hyde; her eyes were enormous – and rimmed with heavy tears.

"Doll, tell me what's wrong."

In between big gulps of crying, Jackie tried to explain what was troubling her. The first two attempts came out as squeaks. Hyde rubbed Jackie's back and kissed her, repeatedly telling her it was okay. Finally, her breathing calmed.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby. So much."

"I know. I just….when we lost Red….all I could feel at first was all this sadness and pain. For you, me, our kids, the Forman's. I've never really had someone die in my family before. Not that I loved. And, then…..and……" The sobs were coming back again.

"Please baby….tell me what's wrong, so I can help you feel better." Hyde was pleading with her at this point. He kissed her lips, again & again, trying to get her to calm down. It seemed to help. But Jackie couldn't look at him. Finally, she spoke.

"Was this what you felt like when I tried to kill myself?"

Hyde closed his eyes; everything became clear. All the apologizing, all the tears. Neither of them liked talking about that awful time. Hyde sighed heavily. This wasn't going to be easy.

"It was worse, because you're my life. You always have been."

"Oh, Steven…"

"Jackie, if you apologize again – I swear I'll lose it. You have NOTHING to apologize for. Nothing at all baby." He delicately kissed Jackie. "Nothing…do you hear me?" Jackie nodded, still having tears flow down her cheeks.

"Tell me…tell me what…you were feeling….I need to know…what I ….put ….you…through"

Hyde hated this. He didn't want to put her through this. "I couldn't breathe. And I blamed myself for being an ass. And I couldn't imagine a world, without those eyes -- those beautiful goddamned eyes of yours – dancing around, full of life. Even if you were pissed at me."

"Steven…." Hyde put a finger to her lips and kissed her nose.

"So, after I read your note, and realized how stupid I was being….I swore to myself then, that I would do whatever, just to have you with me."

Jackie started crying again. This time, the tears were at the love coming out of her husband's mouth. Hyde kissed her again. Jackie started to calm down at bit.

"I will never, EVER, cause you to feel this kind of pain again."

"Are we going to live forever?"

"Yes. Through our children & our grandchildren. And 60 years or so from now…we'll pass on…together."

They both were smiling. At the love & truth at the beginning of her statement, and the absurdity of the end of it.

"Steven, I will never leave you. I can't live without you. You're everything to me. I never meant to cause you any pain."

"You're going to do it again…."

"I have to….I'm sorry Steven."

Hyde nodded. He knew she needed to say it. He smoothed the hair back behind her ear.

"Remember when you came back to the basement. You said, we couldn't forget – but we had to let go of the guilt. That goes for you, as much as me." Hyde gently kissed her mouth. He strengthened the kiss as she began to respond to it. Soon there was no space between them. They just were being together, letting each other feel the love between them. They'd come so far since that awful day. The healing began years ago. Jackie's recovery was complete before. But now, things had come full circle. She knew that she caused her loved ones pain with her suicide attempt – and feeling the pain of loss now, only made her love them more. Especially, one of them.

Jackie gazed dreamily at Hyde. She could see it in those blue eyes. He wanted to make her so happy. He had given her the world. More than she ever desired. Jackie wanted to do the same for him.

"I love you" Jackie murmured. Hyde swallowed the lump building in the back of his throat. He was going to lose it. He pulled Jackie on top of his chest and held her there, just breathing in the scent of her hair, before whispering into her ear.

"You feel that…my heart….that's where you live. You crawled in there with your Donny Osmond loving platform shoes and disco music….and you stayed. And that's where you're going to stay. Forever. Everything that matters to me is because of you. None of this – would be or matter – without you. And you've given me the two most precious gifts in the world. One's sleeping in the other room, and the other…" Hyde moved one hand down to Jackie's belly, lightly stroking what was the home for his other child.

"is sleeping right here…"

"I love you Jackie Hyde….don't you ever forget that." Hyde kissed the top of her head – hard. He was trying not to show how emotional this conversation was for him. Jackie leaned up and looked at Hyde. She planted several kisses on his chest, moving up to his neck and finally – his lips.

"I need you just as much…" The words could wait. They were attached at the mouth again. They needed this. Losing Red, everything, it was too much. They needed to be together. As close as they could be. If Jackie could crawl inside Hyde, it wouldn't be close enough.

Arms entangled, lips & tongues were all over each other. Hyde couldn't get enough. He had buried himself between Jackie's breasts and was on his way to smothering himself between her legs. When the strain and desire became too much for him to delay any longer, Hyde raised himself unto his elbows and went back to drowning in Jackie's kisses as he entered her. Their hands were intertwined; neither of them was in a hurry to rush this. They wanted to make this last. When they both hit their climax, Jackie's eyes shed more tears. But Hyde knew his wife well enough to know that these were tears of happiness. His ego would say ecstasy.

Jackie looked at her gasping husband, as she struggled to regain her own composure. He reached over to wipe her tears away. Jackie grabbed his hand and kissed it as she held it to the side of her cheek.

"They're both…ecstasy & happiness….you've given me both. Every day of our lives. I always wanted the fairy tale….and I got it. You gave it to me."

She knew him too well. And that was fine with Steven Hyde.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: This is all happiness & fluff. Had to, after the emotional last two chapters. Lots of dialogue.

Katie Hyde carefully walked up the steps of Point Place Memorial Hospital. She was wearing her Princess Dress, for something called Halloween. She held onto her father's hand and proudly looked at him for his approval. Oh, she had it alright. If there ever was a picture of Daddy's little girl, Katie was it; she had Hyde wrapped around her finger from the moment she was born. Katie looked every bit the princess; Jackie had taken one of her old formals & cut it down, added tons of tulle & glitter so she would sparkle like a star in the sky. The tiny tiara set in a mass of curls, just made it work even more so. Luckily, Jackie started on the costume early.

Everyone in the hospital turned to look at the little girl, leading her father down the hallway. She wanted to see Mommy – and no one was going to stop her. Hyde wouldn't normally go for this many people staring at him, but he was playing proud papa – in more ways than one – so it was okay. Several of Kitty's friends who recognized Katie's picture from her Grandma's work station stopped to compliment Katie on her dress. How pretty it was. Katie would smile like Jackie and then pull Hyde further down the hallway – just like her mother would have done. This was important – they were going to see her bro-ba. Whoever that was.

Katie & Hyde walked into Jackie's room, just as a little blue bundle of joy finished up nursing with Jackie. Katie ran towards her mother – which actually caused both of her parents to beam.

"Mommy" Katie was jumping up and down next to Jackie.

"Hi sweetheart! Mommy missed you. Did you miss Mommy?"

"Yes!"

"Good. You look so pretty in your princess dress." Curiosity was getting the better of Katie. She was peeking up to see what her Mommy had in her arms. Hyde scooped her up so she could get a better look.

"Katie Marie Hyde….meet your brother, William Forman Hyde…. That okay with you sweetie?" Hyde looked at his daughter, who was in awe of the baby in Jackie's arms.

"Yeah….bro-ba"

"Yeah, that's your brother….you're a big sister now…you'll keep an eye on him, won't you?" Hyde wanted Katie to feel like she was important. Katie nodded slowly, just watching the baby. Jackie was so proud.

"Want to give Will a kiss?" Katie nodded and placed a tiny kiss on the baby's head. Almost where her father had kissed him when he first held him – only a few hours ago.

FLASH!!!

"It was too perfect….I had to get a picture"

"I'm just glad we got you a new camera – one that doesn't have as bright of a flash." Jackie blinked, trying to get the white dots to disappear.

"You four are like a Norman Rockwell painting"

"Rockwell never listened to Zeppelin."

"Only as far as you know, smarty mouth. Are you ready to go trick-or-treating with Grandma?"

"Yes." Hyde put Katie down and she ran over to her grandmother, who had just finished her shift. The relatives of the staff would go trick-or-treating in the hospital departments.

"Katie, show Mommy & Grandma the rest of your costume" Katie giggled and reached into the pillowcase she was carrying that was almost as big as she was. Jackie looked at Hyde, a tad confused as to what he had added to her costume. So was Kitty. Soon, a tiny hand appeared out and Katie placed what had to be a gift from her father on her face.

Tiny, sparkly sunglasses. She smiled. Everyone laughed. Kitty rolled her eyes and started out the door.

"Did you practice saying trick-or-treat?"

Hyde was having too much fun. "We actually worked on a different phrase….Katie what do you say after someone gives you candy?"

"None for Fez"

"Probably will come in handy someday." Jackie just shook her head. At this rate, her daughter would be teaching the kids on the playground that Sesame Street was run by the government. Wait, wasn't public television run by the government? Oh, who cares right now, her husband was nibbling on her ear. And she never could think straight when he did that.

"Mmmmm, you know what that does to me." Jackie purred, letting her husband move his lips to her neck.

"Yeah, I just can't help myself….."

"Oh, come on now….she just delivered Hyde! Give her some rest." Donna and Eric had come to see the baby and Big Red still stood up for her best friend.

"We saw Katie with Mom in the hallway. She kicked me in the shin when I tried to get her candy."

"Probably thought you were Fez." Hyde slid next to Jackie on the bed. Jackie passed Will to Donna so she could hold him.

"She looks beautiful….and so does this one….Eric, just look at him" Donna was in full fawning maternal mode.

"You two have a lot of work to do, if you're going to catch up to us."

"Not at the rate you two are going."

"We're going to take a breather for a while. You'll have time to catch up." Everyone turned to look at Jackie.

"Everything's okay baby, right?" Hyde wasn't gone that long when he went to go get Katie. He was wondering what he missed.

"Everything's fine. The doctor just wants us to wait at least a year or two before we come back. Give me a chance to really heal, since these two were so close together." Hyde kissed Jackie, and whispered just quiet enough for only her to hear. "As long as you're okay, I can wait forever…" They exchanged knowing glances in front of their best friends.

"I think you'll have your hands full with these two. He's a squirmer"

"Careful, scrawny boy….don't drop my son."

"She's still so enchanting." Hyde laughed at him and carefully took will from Eric, since Forman was still nervous around babies.

"How long are you going to be here?"

"Just a couple of days. I think Steven will have let Katie trashed the house by then, so I'll have to." Jackie smiled mischievously at Hyde. He was such a softie for their daughter. Hyde rolled his eyes, but knew she was right. They had just settled in their new home before Will was born.

"That big house…how can a toddler trash that new house?"

"Forman, you're so naïve"

"Yeah, and we're going to be bailing your son out on his birthday every year until the end of time. A birthday on Halloween. That will rule."

"He'll learn from the best."

"What'd W.B. say about you guys naming your son after him?"

"He was surprised, because he thought we'd name him after Red. But he's thrilled…As much as we loved Red, we couldn't go with 'Reginald' as a first name."

"Katie would be in detention permanently for defending her little brother."

"Two kids, with your combined spirits. Am I sure I want to teach here after graduation? They're going to be terrors for the school system."

Just then, Kitty came back with Katie. As everyone awed over Katie twirling around in her dress, Hyde snuggled up closer to Jackie, as Will dozed in Jackie's arms.

"You're really okay?"

"Yeah. You're okay with a little breather in between babies?"

"Yeah. Forman might be right….we'll have our hands full for a while."

"I think we will too. The doctor wants me to go on the pill right after we put Will on some cereal & formula."

"Probably six months then…..right?"

"Right."

"I'm still taking pictures…" Hyde gave Jackie a devilish smirk and a kiss. Jackie smiled and leaned into him further.

"But we only have to wait six weeks again, right." Hyde had enough problems with six weeks, much less six months.

"Yes baby, only six weeks." Hyde breathed a sigh of relief.

"Steven, do you want me to take Katie home with me tonight? Thought you two could use some rest after last night."

A wave of relief washed over Hyde. He was pretty tired and Katie would want to play when he got home.

"That would be perfect. Katie, do you want to stay over at Grandma's?"

Katie nodded excitedly. She gave each of her parents a kiss and one for her bro-ba and left with Grandma Kitty. Eric & Donna left, leaving Hyde & Jackie with their new son. After a few moments, Hyde reached into his pocket and started fiddling around with Jackie's wrist.

"What are you doing?"

"Why don't you take a look?"

Jackie put Will in the hospital bed that was in their room. He would probably be out for the next hour or so. After putting him down, she studied her wrist. A silver charm bracelet was now overlapping her hospital bracelet.

"Steven….this is beautiful." It was breathtaking.

"Thought this would be easier to add things to. You might look like a billboard if we keep adding to your locket. Just once in a while, you know… little symbols."

"Tell me what they mean…" Jackie was so excited. And so she snuggled up next to her husband.

Sheepishly, Hyde started to explain the meaning behind what he had selected. "Okay, the doll is for you – you know why. That one there…I had them engrave a charm with Zoso. They don't make Zeppelin charms. That one's for me. The angel is for Katie and the teddy bear is for Will. And it's a circle, so we got that covered too."

"It's perfect. I'm never taking it off."

"Never?"

"Never. I love it. Considering you were a present hater, you've come along nicely."

"Given the right inspiration, I suppose so. And you're the right inspiration."

Hyde kissed Jackie and held her close to him. She was his inspiration. And they soon nodded off into dreamland, exhausted & happy – catching some sleep together before their new addition would wake them up.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: I was considering only doing one more chapter, but as this came together, I can keep going if you want me to. PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK???

Hyde came home to the new house and was met at the door by Katie's obviously stained hands wrapped around his leg. Laughing at the sight of "Little Miss-Chief", he picked her up and carried over his shoulder – much to the toddler's delight.

"Daddy!"

"You're sticky"

"I'm yummy!"

"Time for you to have a bath" Hyde put her down for a second to get his tie off. Too late.

"Noooooo!!!!" Katie took off running. Hyde figured Jackie had about had it, judging by the state the house was in. Nothing like an infant & a toddler to put life in perspective. His eyes met with his bride's exhausted gaze as she paced the floor with their five week old son.

"Don't say it….I tried…." She was still beautiful to Hyde. She always was.

"Is he out?" Hyde sat down on the arm of the couch and pulled Jackie towards him. She crashed into him, completely worn out.

"Just about…" Hyde gave Will a kiss and then gave Jackie a lingering kiss on the mouth.

"Nobody told me this would be THIS exhausting."

"It'll get better baby, it will."

Jackie looked at Hyde's pants. "What's that all over you?"

"Grape Jelly" Hyde smudged one of Katie's handprints and tasted the remnants. "Yup, it's grape."

"I don't even want to know what she did."

"Look at it this way; at least we know that we brought home the right kid."

"Not only does she look like us, she acts just like us."

"What'd you think this one will be like?" Hyde gestured to his sleeping son.

"Eric – if we're lucky." They both laughed.

"Did you eat?"

"Don't worry about it. Did _you_ eat?"

"I don't remember anymore." Jackie got up from Hyde's lap and went to put Will in his room. The top floor of the house had 4 bedrooms: Katie & Will's rooms were across from each other; the guest bedroom was opposite from Hyde & Jackie's Master suite. Grandpa W.B. stayed with them when he came to town to do business. The hope was that Grandma Kitty would stay over too, in case Hyde & Jackie ever got away for a few days. There was a full bath, plus a master bath upstairs. And of course, they took the whirlpool tub from the condo with them when they moved.

While Jackie was putting Will down, Hyde took the opportunity to call Kitty. He'd been concerned about Jackie. She was trying to do EVERYTHING. And while she was managing, Hyde really wanted to just have her enjoy this time. After a quick call, Hyde looked at Katie, who was peering around the corner at him, still trying to avoid a bath.

"I've got you" Hyde took off chasing his daughter up the stairs.

Soon after bath time, Hyde & Jackie tucked their daughter off to bed, with a wonderful story about a princess who drove a crystal camaro and lived on champagne & French fries, who upon her 35th birthday, fell in love with a handsome knight on horseback, allowing her parents to have tons of "quality time alone together." Katie didn't know what all of that meant, but her Mommy & Daddy seemed to think it was all quite funny. As she nodded off, Jackie leaned into Hyde's embrace. Two kids later, he still could take her breath away with his touch. It was only going to be one more week. Just feeling the whiskers grace her neck, while he squeezed her to him, nearly set her on fire. Jackie only hoped she wasn't too exhausted to do it when the time came.

Hyde built a fire and called the local Chinese restaurant. Jackie thought it was the most romantic thing on the planet. They curled up on the couch downstairs; Jackie nearly sleeping on Hyde's chest. She wanted to hear about his day. However, at the moment, she was just content to hear his heart beating and inhale the intoxicating scent that was her husband. By the time the food arrived, she was out like a light. Hyde nursed a beer, watched some basketball, munched on Kung Pao Chicken and kissed his wife while she slept. It was all he ever wanted.

The next day, Hyde had left early for Grooves. He and W.B. had explored the possibility of more stores, which was taking up more of Hyde's time than he'd liked. Except this time, they weren't going to be record stores. They were going to be video rental stores. It was going to be the first group of stores in the area, and seemed like it was going to be big. They even had a name picked out, Flix. Jackie was going to do the designs for the stores – as soon as she could think straight again. Her line for Grooves had taken off so well, Hyde joked that t-shirt sales alone paid for the new furniture in the house. At this rate, the kid's educations would be taken care of before they were out of diapers. But he had to hire more help….which reminded him of something.

When the phone rang at the store, Hyde realized that he'd forgotten to tell Jackie something when he left that morning.

"Steven….."

"Hey" He winced and hoped that she hadn't committed murder.

"There's some strange woman here."

"She's the maid."

"We have a maid?"

"Cleaning person, maid….same difference"

"Can we afford this?"

"I think the question is, can we afford NOT to do this."

"Well, who is she?"

"Kitty said she works at the hospital, but they cut her hours and was looking for some extra cash cleaning houses. She'd mentioned it last summer and I'd asked her again about it after Will was born, you know…."

"In case this was too much for me…."

"I didn't say that….besides – you don't like cleaning."

"I know that."

"Jackie, did you let the woman in or is she still standing outside in the cold?"

"She's inside."

"Okay. It's up to you, whatever you want to do. I just thought you might like some help with crap you don't like to do. And if memory serves, you're not opposed to hiring maids."

"or cooks…." Jackie's voice trailed off mischievously. Hyde couldn't help smirking remembering their conversation from years ago.

Hyde's voice dropped deeply. "This way you'll be ready for that acrobat thing next week."

Jackie whispered so the elderly woman in front of her couldn't hear her. "Puddin' Pop, you're not even going to MAKE it to the bedroom."

Hyde groaned. "I've got enough problems making it through this phone call."

After teasing Hyde mercilessly for a few more moments, Jackie hung up the phone and showed the woman around the house, detailing what needed to be done. Jackie also called Kitty for information about the maid, since she seemed familiar. Jackie just couldn't place her. Ever the protective mother lion, Jackie also required that the woman provide her with enough background information that even the former Officer Michael Kelso could have found her, in case she tried to take anything or hurt her family in any way. Luckily, Kitty had prepared the new maid for her daughter-in-law's "enthusiasm" so she wasn't offended. After the new maid had left, Jackie called Donna in Madison – completely disgusting her – but still managing to convince her that they needed to go shopping that weekend. Donna wasn't opposed to shopping – it was WHAT they were going shopping for that had her head spinning.

Jackie knew that Hyde was up to something for next week. They needed to get away for the weekend. Just the two of them. They loved their children – they just needed to be together. Hyde was approaching a rapid boil of built up sexual tension. Jackie's breasts had gotten larger this time than after Katie was born and it was killing Hyde just sleeping next to her. Caresses & blow jobs aside – nothing compared to having sex with his wife. And dammit, he wanted to have sex with his wife. So, the rebel of Point Place himself, found himself making reservations for Lake Geneva. Expensive as hell, with the holiday markup, to stay over at commercially heathen and corrupt businesses with the hope that they will allow Mr. & Mrs. Hyde a few days of sleep, sex & sloth. Then they can make adjustments at home. Hyde wondered if they made baby earplugs.

Jackie fingered the "Merry Widow" set that she'd have her eyes on. She laughed to herself thinking, I'm going to see this on me longer trying it on than Steven will when he sees me in this. Black lace corset for him to untie (rip) garter belt with stockings that clip (he'll rip those too). That'll do it. Jackie hoped she had the energy to get into it when the time came. The mere thought of her naked husband standing in front of her in all his manly glory – yeah, that would do it.

"Donna, what'd you think?" She held the pieces against her body.

"Will that fit?"

"OF COURSE IT'LL FIT!!!!"

Donna smiled. "Hyde's gonna have to buy condoms."

"You know, you almost sounded like Kitty there. I got sponges"

"Do they work?"

"We'll soon find out. Just while we're still nursing. Then back to the old reliable pill"

"Hyde could always get snipped"

"NEVER! Donna, bite your tongue. No scissors are going near my Steven's parts."

"Oh come on, from what you've told me, you could lop it off and still have stuff to work with."

"Still, that's precious stuff there. And I love it."

'You know you're going to have a dozen kids."

"Yup!! Or at least try to…"

"Donna, you're going to have to meet the new maid. She's familiar – and I can't quite place her. Kitty said she worked at the hospital. Her references are good, but I can't ……….Oh MY GOD!!!!!!!"

Jackie took off running out of the store, leaving Donna to pay for all the lingerie.

All Donna could think was, For this to be happening, THIS IS GOING TO BE BIG!!!!!

Next chapter: Who's the new maid and what are the reactions going to be; Will Hyde & Jackie get some alone time next week to have mind blowing sex (SMUT ALERT) and will Donna & Eric ever set a wedding date. Please tune in next time for……

HARDEST


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: This chapter sort of took on a life of its own, so more to come. Hope you like it.

Jackie ran from the car to the front door. Hyde was enjoying some ice cream with Katie, while holding Will on his lap.

"We can't have that woman be our maid." Jackie breathlessly panted as she ran into the house. Hyde admired how her chest was moving underneath her sweater (a lesson well learned from being a teen around Midge) and Katie giggled at her mommy running.

"Normally, I wouldn't tell you to slow down – but we're still four days away here. Not that I'm complaining. I like seeing things move around like that." Hyde didn't think he was going to make it sometimes.

"Steven, get serious here. I couldn't remember where I'd seen that woman before until just a minute ago."

"And…." Hyde scooped up a big mound of ice cream, fantasizing about what he was going to be doing with Jackie very shortly. He wasn't going to make it four days.

"It's Edna…..it's your mother."

Hyde almost dropped his spoon. He tried not to let on in front of the kids how upset he was. But Jackie could see his beautiful eyes turn black with hate.

"Are you sure….Kitty said she was an elderly woman from the hospital."

"That's a cover. She's trying to get close to you…and the kids. Probably because of the money…."

Hyde was deadly serious. "What information do you have…." Jackie started showing Hyde everything she had from her meeting with Edna. As it turned out, Edna was using her stage name from when she was in the Tommy Bartlett Show in Wisconsin Dells for employment purposes in Point Place. As Hyde & Jackie put the pieces together, they called Kitty & W.B., along with the police. Soon, the house was filled with people. The references were fake. Her work history was made up. Most chilling was that Edna was working at the hospital while Jackie was in delivery with Will. It made Hyde's blood boil. Donna came over with the shopping bags and tried to calm Jackie down. Donna called Eric – she was worried about what Hyde was going to do – and hoped that the closest thing he had to a brother would help. Nobody could believe that Edna was trying to worm her way back into everyone's lives in such a sinister fashion. Kitty blamed herself for bringing up the subject, which everyone tried to convince her of otherwise. W.B. started calling his attorneys to get a restraining order. Edna was using the same social security number, which was her mistake – even though she was going by a different name.

She also was wearing a wig and heavy costuming to appear older. Jackie didn't like how the woman was staring at the family pictures while she met with her, which was what caused her to be suspicious to begin with. Jackie had put her through enough of an inquisition that the hospital had enough to pursue fraud charges against Edna. It was Donna walking past some of the trashy lingerie that they were making fun of that triggered Jackie's mind working. A flashback to the night they went skinny dipping and had their clothes stolen. They had gone to Hyde's old house to get clothes – and saw everything that Edna owned. Soon, it became apparent that working at the hospital was just a way to get familiar with what was going on in Point Place again. And get close to her son & his family.

"Mr. Hyde, I can't believe your wife figured this out so quickly."

"She has a gift for remembering bad outfits and tacky shoes. Both of which my mother has an affinity for." Hyde couldn't remember being this angry before. When Eric got there, he knew things were bad. Instantly. He dragged Hyde outside to talk, even though it was freezing out.

"What's Edna up to?"

"Trying to get money out of me & W.B…..I think. And willing to put my wife through hell to get it."

"Maybe she just wanted to get to know you again?"

"Forman, this is Edna….if she wanted to get to know me, she should have started twenty years ago."

"True. Where's Bud in all this?"

"Who the fuck knows….probably ran off with someone else. Cops are searching the address she gave Jackie right now."

"I don't get it…Why now?"

"See, this is where your Andy Griffith upbringing is a problem. Edna's looking for a fast buck. And she knows she won't get anything by being straight up about it. So, she sets up this scheme to get close to my family, to get what she wants. Forman, I swear to you, If she would have hurt…"

"Hyde don't….don't even go there. Edna's crazy, but she's not that crazy. She'd steal it from you – she wouldn't hurt Jackie or the kids."

"The woman has the morals of garbage sludge. She abandoned her own kid….more than once. You think she'd think twice about…" Hyde's voice trailed off because he could see Jackie standing in the doorway with Donna. She was shaking and Hyde went to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Somehow, I always thought the criminal parent would be my dad….not your mom."

Hyde kissed Jackie's head, trying to comfort her. "At least Jack would just embezzle it from the government. Who knows what Edna's up to."

W.B. joined the group outside. He didn't want to break this to them.

"I think we know that now, son."

W.B. relayed the chilling story he'd just gotten from detectives inside. Edna had set up a number of fake bank accounts in the area – one of them being under the name Jacqueline B. Hyde. When she tried to explain that the middle initial was for Burkhart – instead of Beulah – they were able to arrest her. At the motel where she was staying, there were a number of other fake documents, establishing that Edna was planning on posing as Jackie on paper – even going as far as making fake divorce papers, to get as much money out of Hyde & W.B. as she could, and then leave the country. And, W.B. paused, Edna had two child safety seats in her motel room. Donna shut her eyes, trying to block the vision of what scheme Edna had been dreaming up. Jackie looked like she had seen a ghost as Donna reached to steady her best friend.

"I'll kill her….I'll fucking kill her!" They had to physically restrain Hyde from going off after Edna.

"Hyde…" Eric didn't know what to say….and he couldn't blame Hyde either. Eric didn't think his dad would even know what to do about this one.

"Steven….let me handle this. She robbed me of all those years with you." W.B. was trying to hold back his own anger against this woman. He was failing miserably, but wanted to try to calm his son.

"She's dead…." Hyde spoke so coldly. They'd been friends for twenty years, and Eric & Donna had never seen Hyde that angry.

It was only seeing Jackie, sobbing on Donna's shoulder that slowed Hyde. He had never been more protective of her in his life. And he wanted everyone out of there. He needed to be alone with his family. Kitty offered to have W.B. stay at the house, but he politely declined. He was driving back to Milwaukee to arrange some security systems be installed at the house first thing that morning. Eric & Donna stayed over, knowing that there would be no reasoning with Hyde that evening. The police had Edna in custody – which at this point was probably a good thing for everyone involved.

Hyde picked up Jackie and carried her upstairs to their room. She cried the whole way. Hyde couldn't stand this. Only a few hours ago, they were planning a romantic getaway. Now, it felt like the weight of the world had come crashing down on them.

"I will never, ever, let anyone hurt you. Or our family. Never."

"I know….I know."

"She's going to pay for this."

"I just want you here…..with us."

"I'm not going anywhere baby…."

"Don't do anything…." Hyde knew what she was worried about. She had good reason to.

"I won't….but this isn't over between me & her."

"Steven, I just want you….she'll pay for this….we'll see to that, but I need you. The kids need you….please….please."

"Okay….it'll be okay. I won't….even though I could."

"I could too."

Hyde kissed Jackie with all the tenderness he could. It killed him that this pain was being brought on his family by the woman who had given birth to him. And he'd never forgive Edna for this.


	37. Chapter 37

Hyde didn't sleep that night. He couldn't. He just held Jackie next to him – when he wasn't peeking in on his daughter & son, just to reassure himself that they were alright. Jackie didn't sleep that much either. They were both pretty shaken up by the events of the last day. They both figured they would relax more when the security system was installed. By the time Will woke up, W.B. had called from Milwaukee, informing them that the installation would be happening in a few hours. While Jackie was in Will's room, Hyde spoke sincerely with his father.

"Listen….in case I didn't say it last night…..Thanks."

"Steven….I've never been more proud of you than I was last night."

"Doesn't mean I didn't want to go after her."

"There isn't anyone in your situation that wouldn't; just shows how well Red did raising you that you didn't."

"Thanks again, man….Dad." Hyde rarely called W.B. 'Dad', but after last night – it was an appropriate gesture. He hung up the phone and went to watch Jackie with Will. So beautiful. His wife & son. Hyde stood in the doorway, resting his head against the door frame, just taking in the precious view. If the last 24 hours did anything, it certainly made him appreciate things. More than he already did.

Will was full of spirit that morning as Jackie nursed him. He had curls at the base of his hair in the back, but it was coming in jet black and more like Jackie's thick mane. Will shared the same eyes as his father & Katie – but they tended to dance more like Jackie's did when she was up to something. He also was a bit quieter than his sister. But man, could he ratchet the noise level up if he had to! He took after Hyde with that. And he did that morning. It was almost instinctive – how Will knew that the family needed a boost.

A trait that wasn't lost on his older sister either – who came running into her brother's room like a thunderbolt. All curls & giggles. Katie was a ray of sunshine. She insisted on having pancakes -- along with her brother. No use arguing with her that Will couldn't eat pancakes yet, this _was_ Jackie's daughter. About the time Hyde figured he would end up making pancakes for all four of them, Kitty arrived to help out. She hadn't slept either. Soon Eric & Donna arrived, which was about all the bodies the kitchen could handle. And the same could be said for Jackie.

She dropped a plate, which made Katie laugh, Will squeal and Eric jump. Donna rolled her eyes, seeing that Jackie was just frazzled. Hyde pulled Jackie aside away from everyone, and just held her while she sobbed. He knew she had to just get this out. It killed him to see her upset, but they would get through this together.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

"I'll cancel the reservations for next week."

"Okay….well, no….don't." Hyde was surprised by Jackie's reaction.

"Whatever you want, doll. I'll do whatever you want to make you feel better." Jackie could feel the desperation in his voice. It radiated out of his entire body.

"She's not going to rob us of our happiness. Otherwise, she wins. Her miserable life isn't worth it."

Hyde smiled proudly at his girl. They could be married for 50 years, and she'd always be his girl.

"You….are an amazing woman." He positioned Jackie so she was straddling his lap. He never liked her far away from his embrace. Hyde just wanted to keep her safe. This was going to be a difficult time; but he knew they'd be okay.

"How'd I get so lucky to marry a woman like you?" Hyde was giving her lots of little kisses – all over her face and neck. So many kisses – but never enough for his beautiful doll to receive. There could never be enough.

"I don't think luck had anything to do with it. I saw you, I wanted you and I _landed_ you." Jackie teased, while she wrapped her legs around Hyde's waist and her arms around his neck. She smiled for the first time since she had frantically run into the house the day before. They both knew that their happiness was fate, luck, a gift – everything -- to both of them. They had worked hard to get to where they were. No one was going to take that away from them.

"Yeah, you _landed _me alright. For the rest of our lives." The trademark smirk was back.

"Promise?" Jackie looked at him, with such hope in her eyes. He knew what was bothering her. She was still worried about what he was going to do to Edna.

"I fucking guarantee it. Nothing and no one will ever keep us apart. All four of us. And whoever else comes along later." Hyde meant it. He could have killed his mother last night – still could. But Jackie was right; Edna wasn't worth it. And he'd never do anything to hurt his little family. They were everything to him.

He could see the relief wash over her. Hyde took Jackie's face in his hands and kissed her deeply. They were going to have one long, hot, great weekend next week.

After the security system was installed, Jackie told Hyde that she needed to go to the store. It was a lie, but she had to do this and she knew he'd have a fit. She drove to the jail, and asked to meet with Edna Hyde. Edna was surprised that she had a visitor. She certainly wasn't expecting to see her daughter-in-law there.

"What do you want?"

"Was it just the money, or are you really that sick?"

"I wanted my fair share. I'd given up my career and my youth to have Steven. And I wanted what was coming to me, now that he & William were such big successes. _I _should have been the success."

"You twisted bitch. You blamed him for everything that ever happened to you. Never once realizing that Steven was amazing – just by himself."

"You grew up with money – what the hell do you know about hardships. I don't know how you figured this out. It's just a damn shame I didn't take care of you when I had the chance."

"What did you say?" Jackie didn't realize it was going to be this easy. But it still was hard to hear the words.

"If I had my way sister, you'd be floating somewhere between here & Canada right now."

"You're as stupid as I thought. You just signed your own arrest warrant. They record these calls. And now, they can add your confession for attempted murder to your case when you go to court." Jackie smiled triumphantly and hung up the phone. As Edna screamed obscenities behind the glass at her, Jackie just looked at her – disgusted at what she saw. While Jackie reported the threats to the officers, a familiar touch wrapped around her waist. Jackie didn't even have to look; she knew it was her husband.

"You're a lousy liar" Hyde whispered in her ear.

Jackie smiled. "When it comes to you, yes. Otherwise, it's a gift."

"What happened in there?"

"She confessed….made some more threats….she's looking at some hard time. But I had to know why she did this."

"So did I. I didn't want to upset you, so I snuck over here while you were at the 'store'. Should have just come with you to begin with."

"Great minds think alike."

Hyde listened to the recording that the officers made of Jackie's meeting with Edna. He closed his eyes when he heard Edna wish that Jackie was dead. It chilled him to the bone.

"Officers, get her back here." Hyde led Jackie by the hand back towards the visiting area. Jackie knew that this wasn't going to be pretty – but that it had to happen. Hyde picked up the phone, as the years of bitterness & pain combined with the rage building at the latest events spilled out towards Edna.

"You're dead to me. You never were a mother to me – and you're sure as hell not mine now. And by the way, Jackie's father is in the joint too. I'm sure he has friends where you're going, so I'd watch my back. I don't think he'd like you threatening his daughter very much. I know I don't. Stay the fuck away from me & my family." Hyde hung up the phone and walked out of there, still leading Jackie by the hand.

After they got outside, Jackie pulled Hyde to her and whispered gently in his ear "It's all okay now, baby. It's over." Hyde was shaking – he was so angry. He wrapped his arms so tightly around Jackie's tiny frame. He'd never let anything happen to Jackie. Not after everything they'd been through. Who was he kidding – he loved her from the minute he first saw her. He was protective then, and more so now.

"I love you doll. I'm sorry about all this."

"I love you too, Puddin' Pop." Jackie looked like her old self again. That did more to help Hyde than anything. "It's okay baby…" They kissed, leaning up against Hyde's car as it started to snow.

"Wanna go home and see what those munchkins are up to?"_ The mere thought of their two kids brought Hyde & Jackie so much happiness. Their sitters were probably ready for a break too. When he'd left, Kitty was sterilizing everything Edna had been near. Katie probably had Forman ready to jump off the roof by now. Donna & Will were probably having a nap. Or a snack. Hard to tell with those two. _

"Yes….and we have to pack for our wonderfully, dirty, weekend away from this madness. I think we need it now more than ever." Jackie purred into Hyde's ear.

"Oh, I KNOW we need this more than ever."

"Wait until you see what I've got in store for you." Jackie winked at Hyde. He just shook his head & smiled at whatever was going on in that devious little mind of hers.

"Oh, you do now, what kind of surprises are these?" Hyde let his fingers dance from Jackie's waist to the sides of Jackie's breasts, tweaking her nipples. _Was drooling in the county parking lot illegal? If it was, Hyde would just give him his wallet now for the multiple fines. He was busted._

"The kind that look really pretty on the rack and take two seconds to get off. Because you tear them, you animal…" Jackie was burying herself inside Hyde's coat. His chest was so firm & so warm. She couldn't get close enough to him. She was safe there.

"Well, I guess I'll have to increase the champagne order I placed for our suite. We might not see a damn thing the whole time we're there."

"We don't need a suite, baby. Everything we're going to see, is going to be right here. On your body, pressed into mine – hot and steamy." Jackie was squeezing Hyde's ass and pressing his growing hardness further against her. She loved feeling him.

"My kind of trip." Hyde just swallowed. He couldn't move. The vision that he was imagining was hotter than anything. He let his lips swallow Jackie's, and looked forward to what was coming in the next few days. Just love & passion – even more than before.

Edna returned to her jail cell – a shattered, angry woman. "This isn't over yet…..Somebody's going to pay."


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: Had to turn up the heat here a little bit…..this is rated "M" you know…._

Hyde checked all the doors & windows in the house three times before he & Jackie left for Lake Geneva. They desperately wanted to get away – but they'd be kidding themselves if they weren't a little nervous. It had been a rough week for both of them. They went to court to make sure that Edna wouldn't be granted bail; she wasn't. They both breathed easier knowing that. Hyde just wished he knew where Bud was in all of this. Or was there someone else that Edna had brainwashed into her sordid scheme. Only time would tell for sure.

Kitty assured them that things would be fine. The police assured them that things would be fine, which Hyde knew they couldn't really do. Hyde knew that he would be the one to protect his family. But when Jackie came breezing through the door just after her doctor's appointment, for the first time, going away seemed real & exciting – temporarily sending the worries of the past week to the back of Hyde's mind.

Lake Geneva was beautiful; the snow had fallen on the trees, dusting everything with a fine white powder. Jackie's eyes were dancing as she looked at everything – just trying to take it all in. It was the best medicine there was for Hyde. Seeing her so happy. Twirling around in the snow after they got out of the car at the resort – her beauty just took his breath away. He had some things planned up here for the both of them. After everything, he wanted her to have a romantic weekend.

Jackie was finishing getting ready in the bathroom for their very special dinner. Hyde couldn't believe he wasn't just going for it on their hotel bed the minute the door closed, but he wanted this to be something wonderful for his wife. Even if it meant he had to wait six weeks, three hours and whatever time it took to eat dinner before they could do it.

"Jackie, baby, the reservation's for six pm – can we put this into 2nd gear?" Hyde fiddled with his tie, the champagne he had waiting for them later, already chilling in the room. He was anxious and he knew it. And judging from the laughter in the bathroom – so did his wife.

"All good things come to those who wait…" Jackie dazzled her way out of the bathroom while Hyde just stared at her. How the hell did she get more beautiful? Her hair was cascading down her shoulders in giant curls & waves. Just enough makeup to make her look even more beautiful that Hyde could imagine. He could imagine quite a lot too. And that dress…black, strapless, hugging every curve there was and tight enough to show off where there wasn't any more room between her skin & the material.

"You like?" She was purring into his ear, teasing him, as she nibbled on his ear lobe.

"I like….I like very much." _Very, VERY, much. Damned reservations._

They made their way down to the dining room. Hyde wasn't sure what he ate. He couldn't take his eyes off of Jackie. She fed him their appetizer – that part he remembered. Especially how she licked her fingers after placing the delicate morsels in his mouth. It wasn't what he wanted, but it'd do for then. They must have eaten something else, because her beautiful mouth seemed busy. He was more focused on how it moved, capturing her meal and wanting nothing more than to replace that fork she tantalizingly dangled in her hand with various parts of his anatomy. He needed to.

When Jackie said she wanted to dance while they waited for their desert, Hyde thought he would die. But for her, he would. Especially when she looked at him like that. She could feel what she was doing to him. There was no doubt in that. For that matter, there was no air between them on the dance floor.

"We should do this more often." Her lips were just next to his.

"Torture me?" His voice cracked like a pubescent teenager.

"No…." She smiled wickedly. He was being such a good sport. It was almost time for his big treat. The dance floor was just dark enough so no one could see how Jackie led Hyde's fingers to the front of her thigh. She hooked his fingertip around the strap of her garter belt – and then moved his hand away so he could feel the snap.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hyde wished he had his sunglasses, or that they were alone. He was sure every person in that room could see the lust clouding over his eyes, but only one person really mattered. And she was doing a wicked grind up against his hips, silently confirming what he now knew was underneath her dress.

"We're out of here." Hyde grabbed Jackie and told the waiter just to send the deserts to their room – ONLY when he called down for them. They hit the elevator, with their arms wrapped around each other. Hyde couldn't wait. His hands were up Jackie's skirt before the doors even fully closed. When he realized she didn't have panties on either, Hyde felt his knees buckle and he kicked himself for not ordering room service to begin with. Or at the very least – skipped the appetizer at dinner. This was too much to wait for.

"You're so hot…so damn hot…" His mouth was all over her neck, savoring every nip he took of Jackie. Such smooth skin, covering her legs, her hips – all of her. "Love you….Love you, doll." He was breathlessly whispering into her ear, but he had to say it for her. For so long, he couldn't – now he couldn't say it enough. God, did he mean it, too. His hands were all over her, as hers were with him. She was already so wet. Hyde could feel her. He had her pressed up against the wall of the elevator. If anyone dared to get on that elevator – it was at their own risk.

"I love you, baby…so much" Sweetest words there were to Steven Hyde. He scooped up his wife as she wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her out the elevator door for their room. He threw the do not disturb sign on the door as Jackie pulled his jacket off his shoulders. She started to kick her heels off, but Hyde pulled her to him.

"Leave 'em on…..trust me." He was going for the zipper on the back of her dress. Jackie loved Hyde's reaction so far….and it was only going to get better. That much she knew. As Hyde sent her dress to the floor, he realized what was encasing her breasts, much to his groaning pleasure. That bustier was the best thing ever invented. At least on his wife. It lifted & separated each breast, allowing Hyde to ravage each of the milk-filled mounds individually with his mouth. He was in heaven. Hyde was recklessly throwing his own clothes off, while burying himself in Jackie's cleavage. His tongue was going into overdrive; along with his heart. Complete sensory overload. They hadn't made it to the bedroom and Hyde ended up driving himself into Jackie with each step they took on their way there. He couldn't wait any longer. One high-heeled leg was wrapped around his waist – the other was trying to keep them both steady as he thrust himself into the sweetest wetness he would ever know. Jackie moaned louder with each stroke – she needed him to possess her like this. They were knocking everything over in their path. Chairs, flowers, newspapers. They didn't care. Soon, he had both of her legs wrapped around him again, as they finally made it to the bed. Both were breathless, throbbing with desire & excitement, and wanting to satisfy each other completely.

"I love this thing – but these hooks are too much work…" With that and a smile, Hyde hooked his hands in the front of the black lace cups and tore the bustier off Jackie. She loved it when he did that. As their naked flesh collided, Hyde's thrusts quickened – much to Jackie's delight. She came quickly, and Hyde flipped her over to take her some more.

Her stockings became tattered as Hyde desperately grasped for more to hold onto. They were both slick, covered with sweat. He was living up to that animalistic side of him, and couldn't be any deeper inside of her as he continually found Jackie's G-spot. Jackie's screams grew louder as Hyde felt her coming all around him again, one of the best feelings he'd ever know. So much pleasure, so much love. He had to have more of her, as his own eyes rolled back into his head. Hyde never could get enough of her. And he came – calling out again and again for Jackie. He was loud, and he didn't care. He was making love to his wife again, and that was the only thing that mattered to Hyde at that moment. When he finally rolled off of her, her delirious grin was all he could focus on. Hyde couldn't even let her out of his embrace. He wouldn't.

"Just the reaction I was going for…." Jackie rolled herself back on top of Hyde, letting her mouth explore his mouth as he readied himself for round two (which wasn't going to take much). Hyde growled from deep inside as Jackie pressed herself against his body. She knew what buttons to push and he was soon ready to explode. This might top their honeymoon, for all they knew. The mere thought of nearly losing his family and having to wait six weeks after Will's birth – made for some definite fireworks for Hyde. And he was going to make sure that Jackie saw every explosion with him.

It was only later, MUCH later, that Hyde called down for their deserts. He couldn't wait to see what Jackie was going to do with her chocolate mousse. And he was pretty sure he'd love it. While Hyde was throwing on a robe to answer the door, Jackie called Kitty, just to make sure everything was okay back home – which things were. They were given strict instructions from her to enjoy themselves this weekend. Jackie blushed, and Kitty laughed. She knew what her kids were up to. They deserved it.

After Hyde got the deserts from the cart – he came back to the bedroom, loving the sight of his Jackie, naked and barely draped in a sheet, waiting for him to return. With many more ways of satisfying each other in store for their weekend together.

"Drop the robe, mister. I had to wait just as long for this as you did." Jackie's hands were quickly undoing the loose knot he tied. Hyde smirked at the enthusiasm they shared for each other. They were a perfect match.

"What about your desert?" Hyde was using that devilish tongue of his in an extremely suggestive manner as he made quick work of the whipped topping on Jackie's chocolate mousse. He was teasing and she knew it. They shared the same look on their faces.

"Oh, this desert?" Jackie wrapped one hand around his hardness and grabbed the dish with her other hand, as they playfully rolled around the bed. Jackie knew what she wanted – and she got it too. Much to her husband's obvious delight. They were going to have to tip housekeeping extra after this weekend. But they were never happier in their lives.


	39. Chapter 39

They had the most amazing weekend. Massages in front of the fire, Breakfast in bed, Walks in the snow. Just the two of them, together. And sex. Amazing, hot, mind-blowing sex. Slow or fast, it didn't matter. They did it everywhere. Hyde couldn't believe it kept getting better, but it did. It always did. Because of how they felt about each other. Jackie was even walking funny – just a little bit – but Hyde was proud just the same. Like a peacock.

By Sunday afternoon, they left their bliss filled cocoon to return to their home, their kids (which they were anxious to see) and resolve the nightmare that Edna Hyde had brought upon them. Hyde really hoped that she just copped a plea, and saved Jackie the ordeal from having to testify at a trial. He didn't want his wife to relive a moment of this – and he knew from sleeping next to her that the nightmares were still ongoing. Hyde was going to do what he had to do, to give Jackie some peace. His beautiful doll needed this to stop. They all did. He wanted this over with before his babies could even remember any part of this. It was official – Hyde had become Red. He figured the old guy was proud. And he really missed him right now.

Sunday night, Hyde would blow on Will's stomach and the boy would shake with laughter as they watched TV. He kept lifting him up and down, and his son loved it. Funland was a few years away, but Hyde was sure that he & his son would enjoy themselves on those rides immensely. Katie played at his feet with her toys; she had big fun herself this weekend. Grandma, Uncle "Eek" and Aunt Donna came to play with her and Will. They made cookies and worked on some words & phrases, much to Daddy's dismay.

"_Muwahwah Can."_

"_What's that sweetie….say it again for Daddy…" Hyde leaned forward to try to understand his little girl._

"_Muwahwah Can"_

_Hyde thought for a minute. Sometimes this was like another language._

"_One more time Katie, Daddy's not getting this." Kate rolled her eyes just like her mother. Okay, he knew what THAT meant._

"_Muwahwah Can"_

"_JACKIE!" He gave up._

"_Say it for Mommy, honey."_

"_Muwahwah Can"_

"_I still can't get it."_

_Jackie laughed at her husband. "Don't think like a toddler – try a Star Wars geek, and I think it'll come to you this time."_

_Hyde looked at his little girl, all smiles. Not knowing that her Uncle "Eek" was corrupting her before she was two._

"_Katie, was Uncle Eek trying to get you to say "Millennium Falcon?"_

_Her whole face lit up. Daddy was smart! "Muwahwah Can"_

"_Princess…time for Daddy to teach you how to burn someone…." _

_After some practice time, Hyde called Donna to thank them for staying with the kids. He got Forman on the phone, because Katie wanted to say "Goodnight". While Eric was planning on hearing his sweet little goddaughter, all he heard was_

"_Leia loves Han….burn" and the unmistakeable roar of her father followed by a click._

_Two households were now full of laughter. It was a good time. They all needed it._

Hyde helped Jackie get the kids ready for bed. Will was first – and he & Hyde had a little "father-son chat" about how Will should sleep so Daddy can keep getting some, and Daddy would do the same when Will was 17 – much to Jackie's mock outrage. As she left the room, Hyde whispered "16?" to his son and for the first time was met with the mirror image of his eyebrow lift, although in smaller form. Nothing could have made him prouder.

Katie was all excited. So much so, she didn't want to go to sleep. It took some effort: two stories, a full bottle of milk AND one of the cookies she had made with Grandma before the curls hit the pillow. Jackie hoped her sleep would be as peaceful as her children's. It hadn't been as of late. Jackie lovingly fingered some of the cookies that were still on the counter, some with the kids' handprints. She was saving those. Jackie carefully showed them to Hyde, and then proudly displayed them on their mantle. She'd have them make ornaments next. Anything to preserve the happiness that they shared as a family. It certainly wasn't there when she & Steven were kids, she thought. It was more obvious than ever how twisted their childhoods had been. And it made Jackie & Hyde all the more committed to their family.

After getting the kids all tucked it, Jackie crawled next to Hyde as he finished flipping through the paper on their bed, catching up after their fun weekend. "You alright?" Hyde worried about her. More than ever. He threw the papers to the side and replaced his attention with something much more intriguing. And responsive. Although, he wouldn't mind trying to read it…in Braille.

"Yeah." Jackie snuggled into her husband's arms.

"I was thinking….about prostituting my sister"

"WHAT!"

"Thought that'd get your attention. No, not really. Just instead of me going on the road for the opening of Flix, W.B. & I thought it'd be a good way for Angie to feel involved."

"And keep you home at night." She shared the same loving smile as her husband.

"You are my favorite groupie." He smirked & teased. It wasn't the only reason. They both knew that. Hyde wanted to be there every night. To love _and_ protect her.

Jackie quieted down and became more serious. "You don't have to…. I know this is important."

"So are you. And the kids. Nothing is more important than you three."

"We have the security system…" Jackie was trying to be strong. Inside she was failing miserably.

"Nothing is as secure as these two arms wrapped around you." She couldn't argue with that. Just his embrace made her feel better. It always had; more so now than ever.

"Didn't I wear you out this weekend?" Jackie inquisitively asked. Hyde was nibbling on her neck and going lower. God, she loved this.

"Nope." She tasted so good. His next bribe was going to be a car for Katie. Although, a doll might work for now. The kid was mobile & smart. At this rate, she'd have the Camaro by preschool.

Hyde's talented mouth soon had Jackie forget what she'd been worrying about. And trying to be strong about. "Steven….stay….stay….I need you to stay….." Jackie breathlessly whispered what her mind had been shouting since Edna's arrest every time the expansion was brought up. Hyde stopped playing. He finally had gotten through Jackie's defenses. He got serious as he took Jackie's face in his hands.

"I'm staying. Right here with you. I love you."

"I love you too…Thank you"

Jackie pulled his mouth to hers. Her gentle whisper was soon replaced by an all consuming drive to have her husband make love to her, again & again. She was craving him – the safety & security of his embrace, the heat of his passion – just to be consumed by his love. Things would get better, with time. When her nightmares stopped. Right now, she needed to lean on Hyde. Every luscious part of him. And he wanted her to lean on him. He needed it – to be the protector. It was his mother that had his family in peril. And he had to be the one to be there for them.

Jackie was pulling herself on top of Hyde, carelessly tossing her top off. Letting Hyde's fingers roam all over her body. She needed him to make her feel safe. Things had gotten to her more than she had thought. Hyde had rolled on top of her and was working his way out of his bottoms, wanting nothing more than to make Jackie feel better. Safe & secure in their own home. He'd do anything to give her that. Her happiness. That's what consumed him. Every thrust brought them closer. Jackie pushed him as deep into her as she could; tightening herself around him. Wanting him to feel as good as he was making her feel. There was no question about that. Hyde filled her completely and emptied himself inside her, loving the feeling that they brought out in each other.

They were so involved with pleasuring each other, neither one noticed a shadowy figure at the edge of the driveway. It was a man's frame. One that carefully fingered the name "Hyde" on the mailbox as it turned to walk away from the happy home. He'd see them soon enough.


	40. Chapter 40

It was too much for Hyde to hope for – that Edna would just take a deal & get sentenced. She dragged the whole thing out. Every appearance, every hearing. Anything she could do to keep this farce ongoing. Hyde figured she was afraid of going to prison and liked her odds of survival better in the county jail. The days turned into weeks, the weeks into months, and by the time the trial actually happened – Eric & Donna had set a wedding date. It was still a year away, but it was still progress – something happy to look forward to. More so than the wheels of justice, Hyde thought.

Jackie's nightmares would come & go; they were usually worse right before a court date. The nightmares were usually the same. Someone trying to take her children and then hurting Hyde. And Jackie couldn't get to any of them. No matter how she tried. She would wake up in a panic, and Hyde would gently soothe her back to sleep. It didn't mean he didn't share the same worries though. Reality helped reassure them both. The kids were growing up so fast. Will could sit up; her baby would be crawling pretty soon, Jackie figured. He was revving up like a little El Camino on their carpet; he just hadn't started moving yet.

Katie – well, she was advanced for her age – to say the least. It was early, but Jackie & Hyde already had to spell things in order to not have them repeated – because their little princess had a knack for picking things up and repeating what she'd heard at THE most embarrassing moments.

Even the resident bad boy of Point Place had been busted by his daughter – Hyde figured that would happen eventually; He just didn't plan on Katie sharing her new vocabulary when Grandma couldn't find a parking place. Or telling the Sunday school class that her daddy wasn't at church that day "cause her mommy wore him out." At least she didn't know _how_ her mommy wore her daddy out, Hyde reasoned while catching hell from Kitty. One look at his daughter's giggling face told him all he needed to know though.

"Katie, you aren't supposed to burn Daddy……you think this is funny, don't you sweetie?" as the tickle monster caught her before she had escaped up the stairs. Her hysterical laughter was one of the highlights of Steven Hyde's life. Now if they could get the last remnants of this nightmare behind them.

The trial didn't really take that long. It was an open & shut case as far as most were concerned. Edna was quickly convicted. For the near kidnapping, fraud, forgery, attempted murder, identity theft. They were soon at sentencing. The final step. Everyone had come home to Point Place support Hyde and in particular, Jackie. Even Fez came home. The gang hadn't been together like this since Red's funeral.

The babysitters that Hyde trusted were all going to be at the courthouse that day, so reluctantly, they brought the kids with them to courthouse, but not into the courtroom. Just this one time. Edna wasn't going to be getting out anytime soon and there were bailiffs and security all over the courthouse. It didn't make Hyde feel better. He just had a feeling of dread about the whole day.

They tried to keep things lighter before entering the courtroom. Kelso & Fez were playing with Katie, tossing a ball back & forth down the hallway, while she tried to jump & catch it. It wasn't quite keep-away. If Katie got tired of jumping, she'd just stomp on somebody's foot. Which made it more exciting. For everyone involved.

Mitch and Eric were debating the virtues of Princess Leia in the gold bikini, while Jackie & Donna discussed who was going to stay over at Hyde & Jackie's and who was going over to Kitty's that night. Hyde was torn between hitting Mitch or Kelso – just for old time's sake. Holding Will kept him busy though.

"Man, I think your kid is ripe" Mitch just looked disgusted at Will.

"Hey, he's already got a set bigger than yours" Eric frogged his former rival as Hyde made his way to Jackie so she could change Will in the bathroom. Hyde just shook his head. He couldn't help hearing the discussion between Kelso & Fez as he walked past them.

"You go get it…"

"You go get it…"

"I'm watching Katie…"

"I'm watching her…." Neither one was paying attention as the ball slowly rolled down the hallway. Hyde had just given Will to Jackie, and turned in time to see his friends still acting like they were kids. Hyde carefully looked to see where his own kid was, and saw Katie's curls bouncing as she chased after the ball that Kelso & Fez had forgotten completely about. His steps quickened as Katie moved farther away from people that she knew. Hyde started after Katie. Security, be damned….nothing could happen to his family.

Hyde felt his chest tightening; he didn't know why. He was pushing people out of the way, just trying to get to his little girl. The hallway was crowded, because of all the publicity. She wasn't even two years old. The ball finally stopped rolling at the end of the hallway. Katie hadn't gotten to it yet; and Hyde hadn't gotten to her. He was close.

Close enough to see a man come the stairs, pick up the ball, and turn towards little Katie Hyde. The minute he turned, Hyde felt like he was going to explode. Like he was moving in slow motion. He was living one of Jackie's nightmares. Hyde almost had her.

Hyde snatched Katie into his protective embrace, as he saw the face of Bud Hyde – right in front of his little girl.

"Catch, Daddy?" Katie looked at her father – hoping he would play with her. He was holding her really tight. Tighter than usual. And he kept looking at that strange man. Uncle Eek was soon next to Daddy and he said he'd play with her. Eric had seen the whole scene – and really was worried about Hyde. He figured the least he could do was get Katie out of the way. Hyde hadn't said a word, and Eric had to pry Katie away from him. Hyde finally made eye contact with Eric for a moment and silently commanded him to get Katie & Will out of there. Eric knew the look the minute he saw it. The best support they could give their friends – their family – at this point was to get the kids safely back to the house.

"We'll wait for you there." Hyde nodded, but never took his eyes off of Bud. Eric made his way towards Donna – and to send Kelso & Fez back towards Hyde.

"Hanging around to pick up Edna's scraps?" The sarcasm & hate was dripping off of Hyde's tongue.

"Steven…"

"Here, I'll make it easy for you…." Hyde took out his wallet and threw it at the man he spent most of his life hating. Or wanting him to care about him.

"I don't want anything…."

"Well, that's a change…everybody got that…Bud Hyde doesn't want anything." W.B. was making his way towards Hyde, along with Kelso & Fez. They all were expecting Hyde to lose it any moment and just start pummeling Bud's face.

"Steven, she lied to me – just like she did to you. I wasn't a good father, but I thought I was _your_ father. And she took that away from me. She's hurt a lot of people. We all have." Bud found himself looking at W.B. and then back at Hyde. "At least you learned one thing from me."

"I didn't learn ANYTHING from you." This was it; Kelso swallowed and stepped next to his best friend. Back in action, again.

"Yeah, you did. You learned what NOT to do. You've got a good life, Steven. I've seen that. Just be happy, kid." Bud knew that Hyde would never accept him back in his life after Edna's actions. He wasn't proud of his own actions. Booze was his mistress; Edna was his love. And both had ruined his life. Bud was satisfied to know that the boy who shared his name had grown up to be a good man. A loving husband & father. He'd snuck around – just seeing what he could of their lives. Hyde almost caught him doing it, more than once. Those few glimpses were all Bud was going to have, and he knew it. With that, Bud walked away from Hyde and headed towards the courtroom. Fez gingerly picked up Hyde's wallet and tried to slip it into his own pocket, while W.B. grabbed it from him.

"Gimme that….You okay son?"

"I want this nightmare OVER with. Today." Hyde was seething mad, but calming down – slowly. It was the most he'd ever agreed with Bud in his life. Even that fact made him mad. Hyde scanned the hallway. There she was. His doll. She gave him a shaky smile; she'd seen Bud walk past him and into the courtroom. Hyde took a deep breath. This was going to end today. For her, their kids, their future. It ends. The fear, the anger, the pain, the nightmares – all of it.

Hyde didn't know how right he was. He wrapped his arm around Jackie as they walked into the courtroom. Things were going to come to an end inside those four walls very shortly.

Before Edna was sentenced, the prosecutor made a recommendation and Edna's attorneys tried to argue against the maximum punishment. Then, Jackie was called to give her statement. She kissed his cheek before walking to the stand. Hyde had his sunglasses on, which the judge had given up on trying to get him to take off a long time ago. But who could blame him for wearing them. Your mother wants to kill your wife and steal your children – and pose as your wife leaving you – all in an effort to get money out of you and your long lost father, whose identity she lied to you about. Sunglasses in a courtroom were the least of Hyde's problems. Kitty carefully offered her hand to her other son, whose eyes were in pools of tears behind his shades. He took her hand tightly. Hyde was going to get through this. For Jackie.


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N: While I'm doing a nasty thing breaking this where I am, I will post part two before you know it (meaning later today.) Couldn't make this THAT long. Hope you enjoy it, and thank you for all of your support._

Jackie Hyde adjusted her outfit as she sat in the witness stand. It was time for her to give her statement – a victim impact statement – at Edna's sentencing. It was going to be difficult, but no more so than living the nightmare she had been for the past few months.

Victim impact statement. The concept was stupid, Jackie thought to herself. How do you describe what you've been feeling to a group of strangers? Edna had turned their lives upside down. Sure, people had hard times in their lives. But this? Who had this happen to them? Really. Happens in television or movies, maybe – but not real life. Not to people they knew. Just her and Steven. Figures -- they always had to take things to another level. They could show those Ewing's a thing or two. She smiled. At least she still had her sense of humor. She looked at Hyde's face. He was trying to be so strong for her. They had both been a mess over the past few months, but her wonderful husband always tried to hold it together for her. Red would be so proud of him. They all were.

Hyde took a deep breath as he watched Jackie start to describe what she was feeling to the courtroom. Reliving every moment. How the first five weeks of their son's life was filled with joy, and soon filled with terror knowing what Edna Hyde had planned. How she had been lurking around the hospital even during Will's delivery. How she tried to work as their maid, in order to snatch the children and murder Jackie. How she had seen her husband heal from the wounds Edna had given him as a child, only to make the scars deeper for him than anyone could have ever had imagined. That was what broke Jackie on the stand. She reached for a Kleenex and asked for a moment to pull herself together.

Jackie started getting stronger as she spoke. "Judge, It doesn't matter what she's done to me. You wanted me dead Edna – fine. I can live with that. But what I can't live with – what I won't live with -- is what you tried to do to Steven & our children. What you wanted to take from them. As a mother, I cannot imagine what darkness has possessed your soul. It's not human. It's pure evil."

Hyde took off the sunglasses and just gazed in awe at Jackie. Even through all of this, she was more concerned about him & their kids. One of the hardest times in their lives. She'd grown into the most amazing woman. And he was the lucky one who was married to her. He loved her completely. Mind, body & soul.

Jackie watched as he took off his sunglasses. His eyes were always windows to his soul; they betrayed his tough-guy persona. They always did. She could see right through him. How he adored her and would do anything to prevent her from having to go through this, in front of the whole world. How he wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in his arms and never let her go. How she had made him whole.

Jackie didn't take her eyes off of Hyde as she tearfully spoke. "I love my husband and children more than anything in the world. I'd die before I let anything happen to them. Your honor, Steven & I didn't have it easy as kids, but we have a good life together. Better than anything we ever could have imagined. But we had to work hard to get it. And it's not any money, or success that makes it so good. It's because we're together. All four of us. Loving each other. My life is very full, and I'm so thankful and grateful for every moment of happiness. From the time my son wakes me up in the morning, during every moment that I share with my giggling daughter. To the moment I fall asleep in my husband's arms. She might not know it, but that's what Edna really wanted to get at. She thought she'd get it with money, but she's such a damaged soul that she doesn't realize what makes us live. It's each other."

Most of the courtroom was in tears listening to Jackie speak. The court reporter had to stop – on the pretense of changing the paper, but it really was to dry her eyes. Even the seasoned bailiffs were glaring at Edna and choking back their emotions. The judge carefully listened to Jackie, knowing that he was going to nail Edna Hyde with his sentence – but he wanted to allow this tiny woman the chance to get out whatever she felt she could, or needed to. For the sake of her family. He'd come to admire them throughout these obviously difficult proceedings.

Jackie looked right at Edna. "You never appreciated what a loving son you had. Now, you never will. You caused this nightmare for us, but you can't win. You won't. We won't let you. I wanted you to pay for hurting Steven, our kids, our family. But to pay, you have to feel. You don't feel anything for anyone other than yourself. You thought you could make this nightmare go on forever. You'll never get it. What Steven & I have, what we share with our children, goes beyond what anyone can see or feel. Our connection can never be broken. Not by you, not by anyone. That's love. And I love my family. They're my life. And they love me. Whatever sentence you impose, Your Honor, we'll get through it. I just want this woman away from us. Forever."

Jackie started moving off the stand, as Edna glared at her. Hyde got up to meet his wife as she entered the gallery. They were going home. Whatever the judge decided – they would survive. Hyde didn't need to hear it. He'd heard all he'd ever need to out of Jackie's mouth. He just wanted to get Jackie home. To their home. Where she was safe. Hyde immediately moved to kiss Jackie in the courtroom, finally letting someone see the tears that had filled his eyes. He whispered to her how proud of her he was while they embraced. Some clapped (Kelso), some cried (Kitty), but everyone was touched by the scene. The judge asked for order – but that was not to come.

As Hyde started escorting Jackie away from the scene, Edna made a final lunge towards the matron who'd been guarding her. She soon had taken the gun from her, in a last-desperate attempt to hurt Jackie and Steven. She had listened to Jackie speak, and knew the worst was coming from the judge. Madness and evil had over taken Edna. The words "GUN!" still echoed in the courtroom, as Hyde turned to see the weapon pointed straight at his wife. He quickly threw himself around Jackie to shield her as the first round went off. Nothing could happen to her. He wouldn't let it. They hit the ground together in a heap.

Eric & Donna were playing with the kids at Hyde & Jackie's, when the first news reports of the shooting hit the television. They looked at each other and then at their tiny charges. Mirror images of their parents. Everyone that they cared about was in that courtroom. They hoped that Kitty, Bob, and the rest of their friends were alright, but somehow they knew all of those loved ones were fine. It was the parents to these two munchkins that had Eric & Donna scared to death.


	42. Chapter 42

The courtroom was chaos. Of the eight shots that were fired that afternoon, four of them ripped through Edna Hyde, as officers fought to secure the safety of the courthouse. When she fell to the ground, she knew she was mortally wounded. It was now only a question of who she took with her to her grave.

Jackie was afraid to open her eyes. When the first shot went off, she didn't even know what was happening. Steven had her wrapped up and on the way to the ground before the sound of gunfire registered in her brain. When it was obvious the worst was over, and no more shots were going to be fired, it was then and only then, she allowed her lashes to separate and open her eyes.

Her first thought wasn't her own safety; it was of her husband. He was still covering her, and she didn't want to move – in case he was hurt. They knocked the air out of themselves a bit, when they hit the ground. There was a pool of blood surrounding them. But where was it from? Jackie started to call out for Hyde, more terrified than she'd been throughout this entire ordeal.

"Steven…….Steven…" Jackie's heart was pounding like it never had before.

"It's okay, baby…." She knew it was him. She could feel him breathing against her body. Each breath, in and out. A little fast, but regular breaths. His arms & legs were protectively shielding her from any harm. But she could feel him breathe. Jackie started to turn over and was met face to face with the bluest eyes she'd ever see. Those precious, blue pools she'd loved since she'd first seen them.

"Are you alright?" He looked at her, wanting to make sure that he had gotten her to the ground in time. It was close; he knew that. Hyde carefully scanned Jackie to see if she was okay. This was the worst moment of his life. She had to be okay. She had to be.

"I'm fine….just fine….are you hurt?"

"Just a scratch. Nothing a little Bactine and some TLC from you can't fix." Hyde smirked; he could do that now that he knew Jackie was alright. He thought he would have a couple of bruises from hitting the ground so fast. Nothing worse than a chip fight in the basement when he was a teen, though.

"Oh, baby…" Jackie threw herself around Hyde, who eagerly accepted her embrace. Hyde just closed his eyes, knowing that they were really lucky to be alive. They'd been through so much already. It was only when she saw the carnage around them that Jackie started to lose it – feeling the full magnitude of what they had narrowly escaped. The blood surrounding them _was _from a Hyde….just not from Steven or her.

W.B. & Kitty helped them fill in the pieces of what they hadn't seen that afternoon. While Hyde was throwing Jackie to the ground, it was Bud who put himself in between the bullets that Edna had meant for them. The police figured he was going to try to reason with Edna, based on his stride towards her –shielding the kids, even if only for a moment. He was hit twice – Kitty tried everything she could to save him, but she was too late. There had been too much damage. Bud managed to ask her about Steven, and when Kitty reassured him that Steven & Jackie were fine – a relieved Bud passed on.

The remaining officers fired at Edna, causing her to misfire once – which resulted in the light fixture crashing down in the gallery. Kelso & Fez helped the remaining people in the gallery out of the emergency exits. It was the most noble either of them had been in their lives.

The last shot Edna had fired had just clipped Mitch in the shoulder. Barely a nick, but he was shaken by the entire experience, and milking it for all he was worth. He was going to have to fight off Kelso & Fez for the hero worship with the ladies though – and those two were already planning on how to use it to their full advantage. The Piggly Wiggly was in for some excitement for sure.

W.B. didn't share the last moments he spent with Edna. They didn't need to know. He had walked up to her, as she lay dying. He looked at her with such contempt. "Edna….can you hear me?" She seemed to acknowledge him, even in these final moments.

"They're safe. Now, go to hell, bitch." It was the last words she ever heard.

You couldn't really call what was going on at Hyde & Jackie's a party. Celebration was certainly in bad taste. It was more like what happens after a funeral. But for the first time, in a long time, everyone was relaxed. Shaken, but relaxed. Bob & the boys picked up some chicken & a few cases of beer, knowing that everyone could use a drink and no one really felt like cooking. Most people headed out early, knowing that after such an ordeal, Hyde & Jackie really just wanted to be alone.

When they had come home, the kids were thrilled to see them – and maybe Eric & Donna had screamed for joy too. They had gotten a call from Kitty & W.B. earlier, but they were still relieved to see their friends come through the door and hold their children. A scene that Eric wanted to repeat with Donna and their kids someday. All of this had brought them closer too.

"Hey son, you forgot this." W.B. held up Hyde's wallet, which he had kept from earlier that day. When he threw it at Bud.

"Thanks man….wait, what's in here?" Hyde looked at the extra papers surrounding his wallet, not knowing exactly what his father had done.

"Two weeks in Florida. Thought you guys could use some alone time on a beach."

"Thanks man, but I don't think we want to be away from these little ones that long." Katie had just run herself into Hyde, nearly knocking him over while wrapping her little arms around her daddy's leg. She had been so happy to see him & Jackie when they came home. W.B. picked up his granddaughter and spoke sincerely to her.

"Katie, your dad is very smart, but I don't think he can count very well. We're going to have to help him count the boarding passes, okay? (Katie nodded)...One, two, three, four." Hyde fingered the passes as W.B. & Katie counted them off to him, realizing what was up about the same time Jackie did, who about sucked all the air out of the room in her squeal of excitement. Katie quickly copied the look on her Mommy's face, much to everyone's delight. The plane was leaving the next day. Eric & Donna had been packing for Katie & Will since W.B. had informed them of his plan to get everyone away for awhile. They knew better than to try to touch Jackie's wardrobe – or the hidden compartment somewhere in the house where Hyde hid his swim trunks. It'd give them something different to do in their bedroom for once, Eric reasoned.

Hyde pulled W.B. aside, "Are you sure about this? We've got a lot going on right now and I'm trying to get things more stable here before taking off on some grand tour." He just wanted to keep everyone safe. Traveling wasn't exactly what Hyde had in mind. He was trying not to let on how much everything had gotten to him.

W.B. stopped him right there. "The numbers are huge for the new stores. You're going to be rich as hell on your own, on top of whatever I leave you. Take this time to start healing with Jackie and the cutest grandkids I will ever have…have you seen what Angie's been dating as of late?"

Hyde laughed. He'd seen them, alright. W.B. got serious as he tried to help his obviously shaken son. "Listen, you've been through a lot lately. You guys need this. You're starting in Key West, and you should sneak over to see the mouse on the way back. Then come help me fix what your sister does while you're gone."

Hyde knew what he meant – take some time to get it together and then when you're ready, come back and help me fix what Angie wrecks. He embraced his dad. He really had lucked out with him.

Later, Jackie skittered about from one room to another, putting together outfits and locating parts of her swimwear collection. Hyde lay on their bed on his stomach, surrounded by the kids and sharing some ice cream with them, all three just watching the scene in front of them. There were suitcases EVERYWHERE.

Hyde leaned towards Will.

"You getting all this kid?"

The little guy in his footed sleeper looked at his dad, and then started rocking on all fours to get a better look at everything. Hyde laughed, knowing this would be the first of many talks like this they'd share in their lives. "Just stay out of the way when they're like this." He offered a taste of the frozen treat to his son, who enjoyed it. His eyes were just a jumping.

The group kept following Jackie as she talked to herself about how many shoes she needed to bring with her. "If I take the black dress, then I won't need the heels _and_ the flats" was one phrase they caught as Jackie packed. This time, Hyde leaned in the opposite direction, making direct eye contact with Katie.

"What am I going to do when you join her in this exercise?" Katie shrugged. She didn't know what he meant, but Hyde thought it was the right answer anyway. He fed Katie a spoonful of ice cream and she started making her way towards the rest of the contents in the bowl, as did Will. Hyde smiled and gave them each some more while he took a deep breath. It had been an awful day, and he was enjoying this time even more than he usually did. He could have lost them all.

This time, when Jackie went past, she stopped, and then started laughing at the trio camped out on their bed – watching her move while huddled around a bowl of ice cream.

"You look like you're in heaven." Jackie couldn't stop laughing. Three faces with the same eyes all focused on her every move. Back and forth, back and forth. It was priceless. Some eyes though, were getting sleepy.

"I think it's time some of you went to bed….before the airplane comes to take us on vacation!"

Two sets of eyes didn't want to go to bed. Both had curly hair; only one was a minor. The little guy in a footy sleeper was almost out before his head was in his crib. The curly haired princess wanted to hear about the beach & the airplane & whatever else she could while she excitedly jumped on her big girl bed. She finally went to sleep about the same time the last suitcase was packed.

Leaving Hyde to create his own version of a bedtime story with Jackie. He initially didn't want to leave, But somehow, the trip was beginning to grow on him. He knew why. Jackie. She always made things better for him. They were going to have to be up early to catch their plane. As Jackie rested her head on his chest, he thought back to what she said in court and kissed her as they both fell asleep. Ever the more grateful to have her in his arms.

"I love you baby….always."

NEXT UP: Tropical paradise – at last.


	43. Chapter 43

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!!!! LOVED them all. This place actually exists, although it wouldn't have been there yet in the 80s. Saw it on the travel channel – and it just fit. Some references are here to events in early Season 5, especially episode 3._

Hyde knew there was a reason he didn't like vacations. Unless they involved steaming, hot sex with Jackie. This part he could do without. Eight suitcases, one time change and four hours on a plane with two toddlers. He'd had it and Jackie knew it. When they arrived that afternoon in Key West, Jackie could only hope that her husband started to relax soon. Otherwise, she'd be picking up bits of him between there & Cuba.

Luckily, arrangements had been made to meet the family at the gate and drive them to their resort. Hyde used the time to take a nap, while Jackie found out information about the resort from the driver. It sounded absolutely perfect…and just what they all needed. Especially the men in her life, who were dozing together on the other side of the van.

When they arrived, Hyde got out of the van and seemed to enjoy what he was seeing. Jackie knew he was trying to take it all in, but had no idea what was in store for them. She offered to check in, while Hyde stayed with the kids by the dock. The luggage was soon hauled off, and Hyde finally began to unwind. Jackie came back from the front desk with a knowing smile as she kissed her husband.

"Mmmm, feeling better?" Jackie massaged his chest while Hyde held Will.

Hyde looked at Jackie. She could still get to him with just one touch. "Getting there…you got the keys?"

"Yeah…" Jackie gave Hyde another kiss. "Come on." She took Katie by the hand and gestured for Hyde & Will to follow. Hyde mumbled to his son. "Guess I'm not getting any yet, huh?" Will looked at Hyde and laughed. Not like he knew what it meant, Hyde smirked. They soon were all on a large boat, heading off towards an isolated island.

"Where are we going?" Hyde was a little confused. Jackie was as exhausted as he was, but seemed positively excited about getting on this boat.

"This is how we get to the room." Jackie smiled.

"There better be like, more than a tent here…." Hyde started looking around, a little anxious about what exactly they had gotten themselves into. Not that HE cared. But he didn't want his kids to float away or something. And he had gotten used to those duvets that Jackie picked out for their room.

"Oh, there is baby….there is."

Soon, Hyde discovered why Jackie was so excited. They were staying at Sunset Key. A remote island, with all the comforts of a hotel – right on the beach. They had a two bedroom cottage, with a crib for Will and a twin bed for Katie. There were three bathrooms, a living room, dining area and kitchenette. Even better, they could still get room service or a chef would come and cook for them. And if all else failed, there still were restaurants on the island. Isolation with no effort needed. That was appealing to Hyde.

Since no cars were allowed on the island, a golf cart drove everyone to the cottage. As Hyde looked around, he came to only one conclusion. This was paradise. He wanted to be alone with his family after everything; he wasn't really looking forward to tourists & the crap that usually came with heavily populated vacation spots. This would be exactly what he needed. A beach. People bringing him drinks, even if they have umbrellas. Sun. Gorgeous water. His babies playing together. And Jackie. God, they'd been through so much lately. Hyde didn't know how either one of them had the strength to make it through all of it. Yes, he did know.

Hyde snuck up behind Jackie while she was unpacking the kids' stuff and tightly embraced her. Neither of them said a word; Jackie just leaned into his embrace. They both needed this. Hyde gently slid one hand under Jackie's shirt and lovingly began to fondle her, slowly so every touch could bring them both pleasure. Jackie felt Hyde's teasingly hot breath as his lips barely made contact with various spots on her neck. It wasn't just the lower half of his anatomy; Hyde was aching to be with her. The only thing that had gotten them through the past few months – had been each other. After Edna's final attempt to permanently hurt her son, all Steven Hyde wanted to do was show his wife how much he loved her.

Those carnal pleasures would have to be delayed as there were two kids waiting to hit the beach in the other room. Hyde didn't think he could last much longer – but Katie & Will weren't going to wait much longer for someone to take them outside either. Hyde gave Jackie a searing kiss.

"We'll continue this later." He was burning up.

"You'd better." Jackie massaged the straining hardness that was confined by Hyde's jeans, earning a loud groan from the turned on male that had just left the room. She went back to unpacking, knowing that her husband wasn't going to allow her to finish this up later. He had much more adult activities in mind when they came back to the cottage that night. Then again, so could she…….

Jackie soon found Hyde outside, showing the kids how to build sandcastles. He could still surprise her, even now. Carving out windows so his little princess could have a castle. Building a moat around it. Will was just as enthused about putting a bucket on someone's head (including his own), as he was about building a sandcastle. It was probably because of such a feeling, that Will chose that very moment to take off crawling for the first time. Right through Katie's sandcastle. Katie burst into tears at the destruction of her masterpiece, while her parents were torn between the excitement of Will's efforts and comforting their daughter. When Hyde caught up to his son, who was moving pretty fast on sand, he was a proud papa.

"Nice work, Will. Couldn't have destroyed anything better myself at your age. Just do me a favor. Don't wreck your sister's castles, okay? Gotta keep the peace. Some strange kid….wreck away."

Will smiled and Hyde gave him a kiss. He loved his kids so much. He almost didn't live to see this. Hyde closed his eyes; there was more healing to be done. It would take time, but they were off to a good start.

Jackie made arrangements for the chef to cook for them that night. Their first evening brought them fresh seafood, with grilled chicken & fries for the kids. By the time desert was done, the kids were ready for bed – there were large showers to rinse the sand off of them before the pajamas came on. They were asleep before Jackie had positioned herself behind Hyde to watch the sunset, a Key West tradition. They shared a bottle of wine as they watched the amazing scene. This time, it was Jackie's turn to be placing kisses on Hyde's neck. She'd taken his shirt off, just to get better access to him. Jackie had almost lost him enough, she just wanted to feel him and know Hyde was alive. Hyde didn't know if it was the wine, the sun, the stress, or what – but he wasn't going to wait much longer before he pounced on his very talented, very sexy wife. She'd already undone his jeans. How much more was he supposed to wait? Their kisses were already so hot; smelling the coconut oil tanning lotion on Jackie was just too much. Hyde started to roll over unto Jackie – just as it was getting dark. She playfully jumped up and dashed off the front of the wraparound porch, leaning up against a palm tree. Jackie was just as giddy as he was.

As Hyde managed to (literally) keep his pants on, he came down the steps in front of Jackie – to catch her shirt as she threw it at him. They were totally alone, on a beach, at night, within shouting distance of their sleeping children. This was going to be too wonderful, Hyde thought seeing Jackie standing there in a bikini top and cover-up wrap that was barely on over her waist.

"Wanna check for splinters?"

"Huh?" He was too turned on to think.

"What you told Eric…when we first started dating….it's not made out of coconuts, but." Jackie traced the outline of her triangle top, temping Hyde even further….and allowing him to remember a story he had told Forman – while trying to explain how hot Jackie was. Hyde thought he swallowed, but he wasn't sure anymore. Everything on him was enlarged and wanting to be all over Jackie.

"So, you heard about my little bikini fantasy."

Hyde started to make his way towards Jackie's mouth, she put her finger to his mouth to stop him temporarily. He soon was kissing her finger, her palm, her wrist. Wanting to make love to every inch of her with his mouth and anything else he could. They never lost eye contact with each other. Jackie reached up behind her and undid the ties that were holding her top on, letting the bikini fabric fall to the sand at Hyde's feet.

"I want to make all your fantasies come true."

After committing this vision to his permanent memory bank, Hyde pulled Jackie against him, pressing her naked flesh to him as he attacked her neck with his mouth.

"You already have doll, you are the fantasy…" Hyde gasped as he lowered Jackie to the sand below. He looked at her tear-laden eyes and kissed her with every emotion he'd been feeling in the past 48 hours. Hyde made sure that she knew it. They kissed on the beach like that did that first summer together. Jackie still couldn't keep her tongue to herself and Hyde soon had her bikini bottoms joining her top in the sand.

In his passion filled haze, Hyde was caught up in the moment and was able to verbalize what he'd been feeling since they stepped into that courtroom yesterday. "Need you baby…..I need you so bad…..all the time….always." He wasn't just talking about then & now. Hyde looked down at Jackie, amazed by his openness and consumed by the aching need for her that was inside of him. To be inside of her. They were barely apart, but still not close enough. Hyde had the last of his jeans off, knowing that this was going to be one of the best nights in his life. Just drowning in her scent, letting her feel how much she meant to him, how much their life together meant to him – Hyde just focused on letting Jackie know that. With every touch, every kiss, every caress. He almost slid out of her, she was so wet. For him. Sometimes it still amazed him, how he'd gotten so lucky: To get her once, sure; but even more so, to get her back.

Jackie was overwhelmed by all the emotions. When she came, she shed fresh tears – knowing that she'd never felt so much love in her life. She'd never been so loved. It was so much more than she ever thought she could have. And so much better than she ever imagined. Having her Steven calling out for her as he drove himself further into her, made her second orgasm as intense as the first. When he finally collapsed on top of her, Hyde started kissing the tears away – wanting to make sure she was happy.

"Are you okay?" He had a pretty good idea that she was.

"I just love you…so much."

"Me too. And I plan on showing you how much all night…." Hyde began kissing Jackie again. He always meant what he said. And he meant everything he said that night.

They watched the sunrise from the very spot they watched the sunset. Then they awaited their breakfast delivery along with the sounds of their children awaking on their first morning of their family vacation…from their shower.


	44. Chapter 44

Jackie took an opportunity to get some rest before dinner on one of the wicker couches outside their cottage. When she woke, Hyde had joined her, holding her feet, drinking some beer and staring at the ocean. He was a million miles away.

"Hey"

He gave her feet a little squeeze and a slight smile. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yes…" Jackie knew he was really troubled by something. She could see it in his eyes. "Can I have some of your beer?" She figured it would give him the time to say what he needed to.

"Sure…" Hyde offered her the bottle and massaged her feet, trying to think how to start this conversation. Jackie took a few swigs, knowing Hyde was trying to think of what to say.

"I just….I can't figure this out."

"What part?"

"How could she go from giving birth to me – and having enough sense to put my real father's name on my birth certificate – to abandoning me, and trying to….." Hyde couldn't even bring himself to say the words. They were too terrible.

"No matter how horrible she was, she gave me you. I'm thankful for that."

"Do you think W.B.'s even my dad?" Hyde looked at Jackie; he was just exasperated.

Jackie put the beer down. She could see that Hyde was questioning everything he ever knew involving Edna. Or even thought was true. She crawled into Hyde's lap and gently kissed him. He closed his eyes – just letting the tension be kissed away by the woman he loved.

"He's your dad. That much I know for sure."

"Aside from the hair, how…."

Jackie wasn't going to let him trouble himself any longer, so she interrupted him. "When Katie was born, I put together a list of everyone's blood types – as a reference – just in case. You're AB. W.B.'s type A. Edna had to be type B. Medically, she had to be. And Kitty checked at the hospital. Bud was type O. W.B. never questioned the possibility. He knew it was true. It was one of the few times Edna did the right thing, putting W.B. on your birth certificate."

Hyde was relieved, but still troubled. "So she thought enough of me then to do that….but how did we get to here?"

"That is something we may never know. It's all so…twisted." Hyde nodded.

"But, puddin' pop…." Hyde always smiled when she called him that. He looked her right in the eye, letting her continue.

"Whatever happened to her….she obviously did love you once…even by her definition of what love was."

"Yeah, I guess…..but not like I love our kids."

"No. You are a wonderful father. And the best husband." Jackie glowed while she looked at Hyde.

"I like this…..continue please…." Hyde smirked and pulled Jackie closer on his lap as she straddled him.

Jackie's smile continued to grow, just glad that she could help Hyde feel better. You could see it on his face, and Jackie could feel the tension coming out of his neck & shoulders – where her hands were. Gently massaging him.

"Let's see….you're a successful business man…."

"Whatever…..stick to the father & husband stuff…" He was tickling her and bouncing her around on his lap, just playing. They were both laughing.

"You make the best breakfasts…..and draw the best bubble baths…." Jackie nuzzled his ear, earning a playful growl from Hyde.

"Are you referring to the ones for the kids or the ones I make for you?"

"Does it matter?"

"The ones I make for you – those bubbles don't last long." His eyebrows were just as wild as his eyes were, teasing and tempting Jackie.

"Yeah, but that's because I get you in the tub with me"

"Mmmm Hmmmm" Hyde smiled even larger, remembering. He had his hands on her ass; it was as firm as it ever was, even after two kids. He gave her a playful squeeze – which Jackie let out a shriek to.

Jackie continued – knowing it wasn't often that her husband was open to receiving such verbal comfort. His upbringing made it hard for him to accept a compliment. Today though, he needed to hear it, so Jackie heaped the praise on. And it was all so true. "You take time to appreciate your family. You love us, and take care of us. Always. You're there for us, spending time with us. Your protect us and provide for us. And we love you. You will always be the same rebel I fell in love with -- the Zen master, the conspiracy theorist… but you have grown into an amazing man, Steven. No one could ask for anything more." Jackie gave Hyde a soft kiss that combined with her words, took his breath away.

"I love you Steven." They had barely parted, just enough for Jackie to speak. Hyde moved one hand to her neck, to resume and deepen their kiss. They both felt something with that kiss. Both of their eyelids were half open when their lips parted, it was so intense. Jackie's lips were so full and so moist that Hyde couldn't bear to have them away from his own mouth. His desire for her was all consuming and beyond physical. She was what made him whole.

"I love you too, Jackie." He was so serious. "I really love you." Jackie had really gotten to him with her words. _No one could ask for anything more…those words will stay with him for the rest of his life._

The couple soon became aware that they had an audience as they were exchanging kisses on the porch. A berry stained audience. Both kids were watching with wide eyes and giggly expressions at their parents' display of affection. Katie partially covered her mouth with her hands, watching Mommy & Daddy like that. It wasn't long before Hyde & Jackie were sharing wide eyed & giggly expressions of their own, seeing what was beside them.

Katie apparently decided that she & Will needed a snack, so they helped themselves to some ripe, juicy strawberries that were left over from the previous day. Probably both quarts, Jackie figured by the amount of berries covering their children. She just shook her head, which Will copied, making everyone laugh harder. Katie must have got the fridge open while Will took care of getting the berries out from the bottom, Hyde reasoned. Berry juice had dripped all over their tiny faces, which just beamed at the fact they had gotten their own snack. Their hands were all red, not to mention their clothes.

"What did you two do?" Jackie playfully asked her daughter, crawling off Hyde's lap and picking out parts of…a stem?…that had ended up in Katie's curls.

"Strawbp-berrys. Will & me hungry." Katie was so proud that they had gotten their own snack. Will still had parts of a strawberry with him, which he quickly spread on his father when he picked him up. That white Zeppelin t-shirt would never be the same.

"I guess you were." Hyde looked to see if his son had managed to eat everything he had put in his mouth and then went to survey the damage inside. Much to his amusement -- the place was a mess. It was priceless. There were little berry hand prints & foot prints from both kids on the floor and the refrigerator, along with a number of squashed berries that never made it to their little stomachs. He'd have to teach them a few things about being delinquents. And it was exactly the medicine a doctor would have ordered to help Steven Hyde heal further from what would be the hardest time of his life.

"Where's the camera?" Hyde called out while Jackie got both kids ready to hit the shower.

After dinner that night, when the kids were in their beds and asleep – he checked, twice – Hyde turned on the stereo in the living room. He took the vinyl album out he'd found earlier and looked at Jackie. She was enjoying something they'd ordered with rum in it. He had no idea what it was, but he'd had enough himself to do something he SWORE he'd never do.

"C'me here..." He had his back to her so she couldn't see what he was doing.

"What are you up to?" They were both feeling the effects of their beverages. Why not? They were on vacation. And Hyde was getting pretty frisky.

"They didn't have much of a selection…..but come here…." Hyde extended one hand towards Jackie so she would dance with him.

"Steven!" Jackie was glowing with excitement.

"I swear doll, if you ever tell anyone about this…" The unmistakable strains of "More than a Woman" by the Bee Gees started while Jackie wrapped her arms tightly around Hyde's neck, positively giddy at that point. _He must be drunk, maybe I'm drunk, 'cause Steven's playing Saturday Night Fever, voluntarily… without a bribe…._ Jackie was completely stunned.

Neither had forgotten anything since they had went to the disco in Kenosha, but they weren't dancing much. Mostly a few steps and picking up where their kisses had left off earlier. Hyde did dip her a few times. Usually, Hyde either looked at the ceiling when Jackie would try to get him to do some move and then pull her back into his arms when she would give up on trying to turn him into Tony Manero.

"For you baby, I'll dance to crap." _No one could ask for anything more….he'd spend the rest of his life keeping that going. Gladly. He finally had a family. One that he adored. _

"Is this dancing? I'd call it making out to disco." Jackie wore a devilish smile.

"Call it whatever you want, I'm not doing this to _that_ again." The smile on his face gave him away though, as Jackie plastered the outline of his jaw with tiny kisses. They both knew better. Hyde had one hand on the small of Jackie's back, pressing her close to him. Letting her hips sway seductively against him. She was practically purring into his ear as Hyde let his other hand caress Jackie's back.

The music drove him mad, but Hyde loved the way she moved to it. He _really_ loved the way she moved to it. He was just as responsive as she was. Jackie lowered the zipper on his jeans, earning a low, throaty moan of pleasure from her husband. She pushed Hyde down onto the couch and began to take him into her mouth – much to his delight. Just to tease him further, she took him out of her mouth and undid her shirt & bra. Tempting him beyond belief, Jackie used her breasts to capture his wet hardness between her cleavage – and then slowly moved up and down Hyde's shaft while encasing him between both breasts. Alternating between the two moves. Hyde groaned and grunted, not wanting Jackie to stop doing either one. He couldn't control his thrusts, not knowing where or when he was going to cum – just knowing that it was going to be animalistic and soon, with Jackie using these tricks.

Before long, the album side was over and Hyde was on his way to completely stripping his wife, dying to make love to her every way he could. He almost shivered at the thought of pleasuring her. Hyde wanted to feel her cum every time she did. They weren't going to make it to the bedroom right away. They'd get there, eventually. He had Jackie right where he wanted her, which was with him. It was the only place either of them wanted to be. Paradise.


	45. Chapter 45

Hyde & Jackie had spent a wonderful ten days in Key West with their kids, and were getting ready to take Katie & Will to Disney World, before heading back to Point Place. Hyde was packing some of the kids' stuff, when Katie came up to him, with a mirror image of her mother's pout on her face.

"Daddy…" Katie wore a sweet, white smocked sundress and carried a teddy bear half the size that she was.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Don't wanna go"

"Did you have fun on vacation?" Katie nodded yes.

"We have to go home. It's time to go home." The irony of that statement wasn't lost on Hyde. Katie shook her head no – little curls were swinging as she made her feelings known.

Hyde sat on the floor, putting Katie on his lap. She had little tears welling in her eyes and rested her head on Hyde's chest. He REALLY couldn't stand this. Broke his heart.

"I had fun here too. But we'll come back. All of us. Real soon. I promise."

"We stay"

"Princess, you'd miss Grandma & Grandpa if you stayed here….and all your toys….and your big girl bed." Hyde could tell she was thinking this over. Her tears had left and the corners of her mouth were starting to turn upwards. _Just like her mother's._

"And you're the flower girl in Uncle Eek & Aunt Donna's wedding! You wanna do that, don't you?" Katie nodded.

"And tomorrow we go to DISNEY WORLD! Doesn't that sound like fun? Seeing Mickey and going on rides and seeing princesses, just like you?" Hyde tweaked his little girl's nose. Katie nodded & smiled. She dropped the bear and wrapped her little arms around her father's neck.

"Love you, Daddy" Hyde melted. He hugged Katie, giving her a squeeze.

"Daddy loves you too. Lots & Lots"

"Lots & Lots!" Katie repeated back to him. It was a little game they played, repeating "Lots & Lots" until Hyde tickled Katie (with whatever stubble he had at the moment) and gave her kisses, while she screamed in excitement. They both loved it.

Katie took off after her partner-in-crime, who was still sleeping from his nap.

Hyde picked up the bear and went over to Jackie, who was trying to pack all of their stuff while Will was napping.

"Where do you think I should put this?" Hyde asked, holding the bear up.

"You are lucky you are asking me that question, and not one of the guys." She laughed.

He dropped Katie's bear and started chasing Jackie around their room until he caught her and they fell on the bed, laughing while Hyde playfully pinned her down.

"You're in trouble now."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely" Hyde teased Jackie with his mouth, until he couldn't take it anymore and let his lips devour her full lips. Letting his tongue intertwine with hers. Having Jackie so responsive heated things up – every time. Hyde could stay like this forever. Maybe with a few added perks, though. He let his hands caress her breasts; first, over the shirt and then under the shirt. The sun had turned her skin a delicious shade of cocoa brown, and Hyde needed another taste. Letting his fingers stroke the underside of her breast, tweaking the nipple, squeezing the soft flesh. Hyde heard Jackie let out a low moan and it only made him want her more.

She could feel his hardness pressing into her thigh as he gently nudged her legs apart, never stopping with the kissing. Jackie couldn't wait anymore herself. She needed to have Hyde inside of her. Thrusting, throbbing, and making her insides feel like they were melted butter. She quickly flipped him over, so she was on top of him – but only for a moment.

"Stay there…" Jackie quickly hopped off the bed to check to see what the kids were up to as Hyde groaned in frustration. Will was still out and Katie was completely enamored with an episode of Sesame Street and some toys in the living room. They had time. Not a lot of time, but enough.

Jackie ran back to the bedroom and quickly stepped out of her panties, keeping her skirt on. Hyde watched her wiggle out of them with an amused smirk. Jackie was back on the bed straddling her husband while she quickly undid his jeans, pulling them down far enough that he could….

_Yeah, he didn't need any encouragement. He's so fuckin' good._

Jackie couldn't think anymore. He had completely filled her and all she knew was that she was going to ride him as fast as she could for as long as she could. The Caribbean had turned her into a nymph. Especially after the first day or so. When things started to feel real again – not waiting for the other shoe to drop. That the nightmare was over and their lives could truly begin again. To have a fight over who didn't put the cap on the toothpaste or how much money she would spend shopping. To have amazing make up sex after Steven forgot one of their anniversaries (they did have more than one!) That's what Jackie was looking forward to.

After months on eggshells, trying to just keep each other going, she wondered if the mundane parts of life would ever be their focus again. She worried about Steven more than she did herself. They had been through so much, but this one, this one they were going to get through together. It would be the hardest time in their lives, but they'd made it this far. After everything – Jackie wasn't going to let Edna bring anyone else down with her. Neither of them was going to let that happen.

Jackie let her fingers caress Hyde's chest, wanting – no craving – his skin. He was wearing a shirt for the first time in days, and it was just too much clothing. They both had too much clothing on, but they were going to eat in the restaurant after Will woke up. Which was going to be soon.

"Oh God!" Jackie called out as quietly as she could. Hyde was grabbing her hips, making her go faster, crashing her clit with every stroke.

"God isn't going to help you with a quickie, doll"

"Then you just better fuck my brains out now." Jackie leaned down and captured Hyde's lower lip between her teeth, rotating her hips and grinding herself slowly against him.

Hyde groaned. She was playing dirty – and it was his favorite way to be. When she released his lip, he smirked as sexily as he could and flipped Jackie onto her back. Thrusting himself into her quickly. He watched as she struggled to remain quiet as his pace quickened. Soon she was biting her fingers, trying to suppress the sounds she was making. This only turned them both on more.

They were both disheveled, but fully dressed. They hadn't done something like this in a long time. After the first orgasm, Jackie got her own wicked idea of how to keep going. Hyde soon was taking Jackie from behind, allowing her to see how many more times they were going to get to do it before getting noticed by their children. Jackie wanted to go all night, right then. Hyde loved all of this and was pulling Jackie's wetness into him again and again.

"More…I want to fuck you more…."

"Oh GOD Steven, right there, harder…baby…harder"

Hyde couldn't help himself, he had Jackie kneeling on the bed, hands grabbing her breasts and thrusting himself into her with all the energy he had left. He loved her so much, even more than he did before. He tried not to get loud either, but Jackie was just too damn hot and this was just too damn good.

"JACKIE!!!!!!!!!" He was grunting and moaning and somewhere in the back of his mind praying that the kids didn't come in.

"OHHHHH!!!!!!" Jackie couldn't help it either. She wondered if he was getting BIGGER while they were here, because this felt so amazing. Maybe that's what happens when you truly love someone. You just become so consumed by love that everything in life, including sex, gets better. That's what was happening to her & Steven.

Exhausted and still alone, they fell back on the bed, still dressed. Jackie pulled her skirt down and Hyde zipped up. They'd be back at this again soon; right after dinner and putting the kids to bed. Hyde pulled Jackie to him and gently kissed her shoulder, letting his tongue trace the straps of her shirt.

"Katie doesn't want to go."

"Like mother, like daughter."

"Thought you'd want to get back home…" Hyde was genuinely surprised.

"That's just a house, baby. Home is wherever you are."

Hyde tilted Jackie's chin towards him and looked into her eyes. Those beautiful mismatched eyes that made his life worth living. Always.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too! Puddin' pop." Jackie looked coyly at him. Hyde smiled. They gently kissed knowing that they'd soon be interrupted. They could tell by the noises that were coming closer to them.

The time alone together as a family had helped. Really helped. Would there always be scars? Yes. You couldn't go through EVERYTHING that they had been through in the past and not have scars. But being surrounded by each other – and loving each other – had done wonders. For Hyde and Jackie. They had really grown together.

NEXT CHAPTER: THE CONCLUSION OF HARDEST: ERIC & DONNA'S WEDDING BRINGS SURPRISES

LOOK FOR NEW STORY: DUMBEST BABIES EVER (IT'S A COMEDY, IT HAS TO BE!)


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: THANK YOU for all of your support through all of these chapters. What started out as a little story took off on several different levels and paths. I hope you enjoyed the ride.

It was when Pastor Dave asked for the rings that Hyde finally blinked himself back into reality. He had been staring at the hottest bridesmaid he'd ever seen. Or ever would see. And the fact she was his wife just blew him away. Jackie had been staring right back at him, both of them silently renewing their vows as Eric & Donna took theirs.

I, Eric, take you Donna…..

_I, Steven, take you Jacqueline…_

To be my lawful, wedded wife…

_My beautiful bride…love you more every day…_

To have and to hold from this day forward….

_Forever, baby – Never gonna let you go…._

For better or for worse…..

_We've seen some of both. Probably will again. Can't get through either without you…_

For richer or poorer….

_Or whatever music you play…._

In sickness and in health….

_I'll never let anything happen to you….._

For as long as we both shall live….

_And beyond baby, our love will outlive us…._

Jackie could feel it in her knees, and she could see it in Hyde's eyes. It was all she could do not to throw all the bouquets and just jump on the most handsome best man there ever was.

I, Donna, take you Eric….

_I, Jacqueline, take you Steven…_

To be my lawful wedded husband…

_You always take my breath away, in just one look…_

To have and to hold from this day forward….

_I couldn't imagine a life this wonderful…you made my dreams come true_

For better or for worse…..

_Some of both probably still coming. But we'll get through it. Together. We always do. _

For richer or for poorer….

_I loved you when you were an orphan….I like this better, but….it doesn't matter. Did I just think that?_

In sickness and in health….

_I will always take care of you…._

For as long as we both shall live….

_Forever, puddin' pop….Our love will go on forever….I love you, Steven._

It was Eric & Donna's day; they didn't want to take anything away from that. But from the loving gazes that were being shared across the platform – it was only the clothes that they were wearing that would show who was the bride and the groom. Otherwise, you couldn't tell.

Hyde & Jackie were lost in each other's eyes.

After they got outside, and showed Will how to lose his bow-tie too, Hyde pulled Jackie to him and whispered in her ear…letting his warm breath cause a shiver to ripple down Jackie's spine.

"Feel like recreating our honeymoon, Mrs. Hyde?" He kept his lips next to her ear and lightly nipped at it.

"Absolutely." Jackie gave Hyde a kiss while Bob kept pushing everyone together for the receiving line. Katie had a new co-conspirator in Betsy, and they were well on their way to sticking their fingers in the wedding cake – until Kitty caught them. Hyde was playing with the zipper on the back of Jackie's dress, wanting nothing more than to unzip the whole thing when Kitty delivered the kids back to their respective parents. Kelso was proud of Betsy, while Brooke was horrified that their daughter almost ruined the cake. Hyde & Jackie took it all in stride, knowing full well that Kelso would be leading the two girls back to the cake as soon as Kitty had her back turned. All Hyde could think was, _Kids are going to be kids and if Kelso's going to help them – let Donna kick his ass._

"Katie, don't wreck Uncle Eek and Aunt Donna's cake, you understand?" Jackie instructed her daughter.

"What if Uncle Michael gives me cake? Then it's okay, _right_?" Katie looked at her mother with glee. Nearly four years old, Katie was taking after both of her parents – and Hyde knew he'd be arrested when she started dating. His sarcasm combined with Jackie's beauty was going to make a dangerous combination. Hyde figured that if she made it through kindergarten without having detention it'd be a miracle.

"Katie…" Hyde looked at his daughter, hoping she understood what he was trying to convey with his tone. He was hungry too, but there was only one person who could help him and she wasn't playing fair in the receiving line. Swaying her hips against him while greeting guests was not doing anything to create more room in his rented tux. Plus, he'd even put on underwear – so there were going to be extra steps involved here.

Will was sticking close to Fez, because he knew that he had candy. Daddy had told him that Fez always has candy. Will could wait for cake, as long as he had some candy. When Fez had gotten back to Wisconsin, he had stocked up with a fresh supply, so Will knew there was probably something in those pockets. Those flat, funny wrapped, balloon thingies he had swiped from Fez's luggage earlier were blown up and stashed all over in the Vista Cruiser. Daddy & Mommy had thought it was awful funny what he did. So did Uncle Eric, Aunt Donna and Uncle Michael. Fez wasn't that amused. He just kept saying "Aiiiii" while everyone else yelled "BURN!"

Will was going to be three on Halloween and wasn't thrilled to be wearing a bow-tie. That's why he chucked his when Daddy did. Mommy said that both of her men looked handsome, and then Daddy & Mommy started in on that kissing thing again. They were always doing that kind of stuff. Grandma said that it was sweet. Will thought it was yucky. Grandpa said he'd change his mind someday.

When the toasts were done, and everyone was eating (Bob had really gone all out this time) Hyde pulled Jackie gently aside. He couldn't wait anymore. The dancing, the booze, the groomsmen having a circle outside the hall…the entire day just made him want Jackie more and more. She had a devilish smile of her own going on and Hyde wasn't sure what she was up to, but he was pretty sure that he'd like it.

The past year had gone by so quickly. Once they'd gotten back from vacation, falling into a normal routine was a welcome respite from the turmoil of the past year. Hyde was hugely successful with Flix and Grooves. He usually stayed close to home, basing most of the operations out of Grooves. Jackie did all the design work for both chains. She did four collections a year for each line, which usually sold out within the first few weeks. W.B. was loving the fact that they were both working in the family business, but even more so, they hadn't let all the problems from the past effect their lives. W.B. was a proud papa.

Hyde & Jackie ducked into a closet, it was the only place he could find with a door that locked. There wasn't much room, but they didn't need much room. They were all over each other the moment Hyde clicked the lock.

"You are so fucking hot in that dress….and you're going to be even hotter when I get you out of it."

"This old thing, just put it on to tempt you…"

Their mouths were together; hot probing tongues that loved finding its mate with the other. Hyde had Jackie pressed completely to him, letting her feel his erection through his tux.

"I've had that from the moment I first saw you…"

"Steven….in a church? It'll be on their wedding video….and then we can watch it…." Jackie got excited just thinking about it.

"From the first moment I EVER saw you….that's what you do to me baby, always." Hyde was pressing her hips against his, while she ground herself against him.

"Steven……."Jackie murmured Hyde's name the way she knew he liked.

There was a pounding on the door. It could only be one thing.

"Go away Kelso!"

"Come on Hyde…you're married to Jackie. How many times am I going to get to do it with Laurie again?"

"Go find your own damn closet! And take some of those condoms with you from the Vista Cruiser."

Jackie was pulling Hyde's tuxedo shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it while she kissed his neck and chest. Hyde was groaning and muttering under his breath about underwear.

"Don't stop baby…."

"Not gonna….just giving you some more room to maneuver here…." Jackie teasingly kicked off her shoes as Hyde finally got his wish and unzipped Jackie's gown. Her lingerie matched (of course) and the bustier was about all that Hyde could handle.

"I love these…." was all he could groan when Hyde saw what was before him.

"The boobs or the bustier…" Hyde had already attached his mouth to her chest, causing Jackie to go weak in the knees.

"Both…" He didn't want to take his mouth away from either side to speak any longer. Hyde was working his fingers down her body, wanting to have Jackie multiple times – but knowing that would have to probably wait for later.

"I skipped the panties…just for you…."

"Oh baby, you do the nicest things…."

Quickly, Hyde dropped his pants and boxers. Jackie jumped up, wrapping her legs around Hyde's waist. He could feel how wet she was, which turned him on more. Hyde slowly entered her, causing them both to groan. They were both so hot for each other, this wouldn't last long.

Jackie squeezed her muscles around Hyde, while he slowly thrust into her. She was against the wall and precariously balanced between a cart and some shelves. But it did allow her the opportunity to whisper some very dirty things into her husband's ear. And the more she talked, the harder he fucked her. Hyde's mouth was continually capturing her neck and chest while Jackie traced her fingernails down Hyde's back, causing him to shiver.

"Oh, you're going to get it now." Hyde smiled wickedly.

"That's the idea, now make me cum…" Jackie commanded lustily.

"Yes, dear….all night long, gonna make you cum" Hyde growled, meaning every word he spoke.

They tried to be quiet, but this wasn't easy for them. They'd gotten louder over the years, ever since they'd moved out the basement. Not attracting attention – that in itself was a turn on. As Hyde captured Jackie's mouth as she started to tighten, her moans & panting were shoving him over the edge too. He loved the noises that she made when she came. And she was making all kinds of noise. Made Hyde thrust himself into her faster. Sex with Jackie had always been good; but ever since they'd gotten back together, they were both operating on another level. One that was sensual and erotic and more loving and intense that it had ever been before. Hyde couldn't take it anymore and came with a flourish that made Jackie call out for him, God and a whole bunch of other stuff that Hyde couldn't hear because of his own sounds. He held her up, while whispering how much he loved her and showering her with kisses. Jackie did the same.

"Suppose we should get back…."

"Don't want to…" Jackie pouted, knowing that they had to leave.

"Neither do I baby, BELIEVE me…I'd be happy just to do it with you all night in this closet."

"We can pick up later at home…" Jackie always was a devious one.

"Mmmmmm. Sounds like a plan." Hyde nuzzled her neck while he helped her back into her dress. Jackie buttoned his shirt while kissing his chest after each button.

"Those vows were pretty intense…." Jackie was gazing at him with the same dreamy look she had during the ceremony.

"Yeah…..couldn't take my eyes off of you….You are my life, Jackie. Just like those vows."

"You're my life too, Steven. Always." Jackie reached up and wrapped her arms around Hyde, kissing him deeply.

They had completely dressed each other and gave each other one more kiss before leaving the closet. Jackie almost said something more to Hyde, but she was quickly interrupted by Donna, wanting to get everyone together for some pictures. Who knows how long it would be before they were all together like this again. The whole gang. Except for Red. But he was there. It was obvious when Eric had trouble getting Donna's garter off with his teeth and the entire crowd called him a dumbass.

When the reception was over, and the kids were in their beds, Mr. & Mrs. Steven Hyde continued renewing their vows, and reliving their honeymoon. Again and Again. The hardest parts of their lives were finally over.

While they basked in the afterglow, Jackie crawled on top of Hyde, and looked deeply into his eyes. Hyde played with her hair, loving the feel of her naked body on top of his and caressing her body with his hands.

"You up for this again?" Jackie asked, never taking her eyes off Hyde's face.

Hyde smirked and had the eyebrow thing going.

"Always….my little acrobat…."

"Okay, but that wasn't what I was talking about…" Jackie looked at Hyde hesitantly. He instantly knew what she was talking about.

"Jackie….Oh my god….are you….are we…."

"Yeah, we're pregnant!" The exited panic that immediately hit Hyde caused Jackie to beam.

"Are you okay?" Hyde was worried after what the doctor had said after Will was born.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I went to the doctor instead of getting my hair done this morning, just to be sure."

"You are so beautiful…"

"Oh Steven, thank you. I thought a twist would be quick….." Hyde stopped her from talking more by kissing her. He rolled on top of her, and those blue eyes looked down on Jackie completely filled with love for this woman, who now will have given him three children.

"You are so beautiful….I love you, Jackie Hyde."

"I love you Steven Hyde…." They kissed and picked up with they had left off on their own private celebration.

Their lives were forever filled with love and happiness. The worst was over. And that was the greatest news of all.

THE END


End file.
